Thinking Of You
by FuinnTilTheEnd
Summary: It all started when Finn Hudson began losing sleep over thoughts of one person each night. The thing is, that person wasn't his girlfriend, family member, or even a friend. It was his ex. Quinn Fabray. He can't help but think that his consistent thoughts of her must mean something. But what? AU takes place after episode 2x21 Funeral. M for certain chapters. First story. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story! Sorry that this chapter isn't very long, I just want to see if you guys like it! Also, if there are any typos/grammar/tense errors, I apologize for that too! It's 3 a.m & I tried my best! Hope you enjoy! **

**I Do Not Own Glee! (If I did Fuinn would still be together)**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Finn Hudson let out a groggy sigh as he hit the off button on his alarm clock. It was the start of a new week and he was definitely not prepared. For the past few weeks, he just couldn't sleep. His mind was just too restless. The reason for his sleep deprivation was strange. His thoughts weren't about school. They weren't about football. They weren't even about his girlfriend, Rachel Berry. No, not one of these things was the cause of his constant, never-ending thoughts. It was always _her. _Quinn Fabray. His ex-girlfriend. There was one question he couldn't answer: _Why?_

It had been a few weeks since Finn had broken up with Quinn at the funeral. The thought of that day is still painful for him to think about. As much as he believed his choice to choose Rachel was right, he couldn't stand to see Quinn hurting. After all, she was his first love.

There was a time when Finn could imagine marrying the beautiful blonde and raising a family with her. Of course, that idea was abruptly forgotten as soon as he found out that she had cheated on him with his best friend Puck and had lied to him about the baby being his. The betrayal and hurt he had felt broke his heart. However, it wasn't long before he forgave her and gave their relationship another chance. Quinn Fabray had an effect on him that no other person had. He didn't know whether it was her breathtaking hazel eyes or her intoxicating smile that caused his heart to skip a beat. Whatever the reason, he believed that they could make it.

His feelings became conflicted during one of the many occasions he would sing with the one and only Rachel Berry. Although many people believed that Rachel was an annoying dwarf, as Santana Lopez would put it, she was so much more to Finn. He believed that she understood him more than any other person could. Rachel made him feel like a completely different person whenever he was around her, and Finn loved it. He couldn't deny that he was in love with her her, even though he was with Quinn. At the funeral, he came to the conclusion that he and Rachel just had a bond that couldn't be severed. Though it broke his heart again, he just couldn't be with Quinn any longer. It was time to move on.

Finn let out a sigh as he rolled out of bed. Glancing at the clock, he let out a frustrated sigh. 6:35 a.m. He had been lying in bed for the past 15 minutes letting his thoughts overwhelm him once again and he was running late. Finn quickly took a shower, called out a hasty goodbye to his mom and step dad, and was out the door with a Poptart in his mouth by 6:47 a.m. He then hopped into his car and drove to school, refusing to let his mind wander anymore, especially to Quinn Fabray.

The first 3 periods of the day flew by quickly and, luckily, without any thoughts of Quinn. As he was heading to lunch, he spotted Rachel.

"Hey!" Rachel greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi there!" Finn replied with his signature grin as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

Rachel smiled as she started to blush. "How was your weekend?"

'_It was great! Oh, and I was thinking about my ex the whole time! What about yours?' _Knowing that Rachel wouldn't want to hear that, Finn forced a smile and said, "Great! What about yours?"

As Rachel started to give Finn a long and detailed version of her weekend, which included something about new animal sweaters and a Broadway musical, Finn briefly let his eyes wander. He loved her, but Rachel had her moments when she just needed to be quiet. Or learn to summarize things better. As his eyes swept the hallway, his gaze landed on _her_.

She was at her locker, grabbing a Spanish book. Finn couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a patterned blue and white dress, which Finn noticed fit her figure perfectly, with a blue cardigan; her blonde locks framing her face just right. Finn couldn't help but smile as he remembered how much Quinn loves to wear dresses and how good they all look on her. '_What are you doing? You're dating Rachel! Stop staring at your ex, Finn!' _He chided himself. He then momentarily gave Rachel his attention once more.

"… The song that she sang was absolutely beautiful! Although I know I could perform it way better than her…" Rachel was still going on about her weekend. Finn sighed inwardly as he slowly slid his gaze back to Quinn. At that moment, she looked over in his direction and her eyes locked with his for the first time in weeks. Even from a distance, Finn could still feel the full force of her captivating hazel eyes. He could feel his heart skip a beat in his chest, just like it would only weeks before. He could see some type of emotion flicker in her eyes, but he couldn't fully decipher it. Hurt? Longing? Hatred? They held each other's gazes for a few more seconds before Quinn quickly looked away, closed her locker, and headed off in another direction. '_What just happened?' _Finn thought to himself in confusion as he slowly moved his gaze away from the direction Quinn disappeared into and gave his attention back to Rachel.

"… And that's what happened!" Rachel finished with a cheerful smile.

Finn plastered a small smile on his face and replied in a forced happy voice, "That's great!" He then wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and they headed off to the cafeteria. As they walked, Finn couldn't keep his mind off of the blonde and the unreadable message in her eyes.

After buying a small lunch consisting of a Dr. Pepper and a bag of Doritos, Finn headed over to his usual table where Puck, Rachel, Artie, Mike, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes were seated. He greeted everyone cheerfully then took a seat next to Rachel. As usual, everybody was talking about their weekend and Finn wasn't in the mood to listen, so instead he decided to let his eyes wander around. Once again, his eyes fell on Quinn Fabray. She was sitting at a table with Santana, Brittany, and a few other girls Finn didn't remember the names of. Santana leaned in closer to the table and said something, which resulted in the whole table to burst into a laughing fit. Even with all the noise in the cafeteria, Finn could hear Quinn's laugh loud and clear. Man, did he miss her laugh. It felt like years had passed since the last time he heard that musical sound. As Finn thought about it, he was aware that the last memory he had with Quinn was of her crying. That wasn't right. He needed to make her laugh, at least one more time. As he continued to think, he also realized that he needed to make her smile again. Hell, he needed to talk to her again! He missed the ways that she would tease him and in turn he'd cause her to blush. _She's so adorable whenever she blushes… Her mean Quinn face is adorable too! I mean, after you get over the fear part. I should really-_

It was then that a tater tot smacked Finn right in the face. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked around the table. Everybody was giggling, and Puck was just grinning at him. After giving Puck a glare, Finn asked in an annoyed tone, "What do you want Puckerman?"

"Dude, I've asked you about 5 times if you wanted to come to my party on Friday!" Puck replied in an equally annoyed tone.

Not really thinking it over, Finn asked, "Why are you throwing a party?"

Puck scoffed. "I'm Puckzilla. That's reason enough. Well, actually, alcohol and girls are two perks," A smirk crossed Puck's features as he added, "and girls who drink alcohol are definitely a bonus!"

Finn glared at Puck once more before Puck hastily said, "I'm just kidding bro! But I do need my wingman there with me!"

Finn rolled his eyes at Puck's response. "Fine, I'll be there. Who else is going?"

"Well, I basically invited everybody. It's been awhile since Lima has seen a real party. This one is going to go down in the history books!"

Finn couldn't help but think if by _everybody_, he meant Quinn too.

Before he knew what he was doing, the words slipped out of his mouth. "Is Quinn going to be there?"

Everybody at the table shared glances with each other and Rachel just stared at Finn with a questioning look. Realizing what he just said, Finn quickly added, "Y-You know, because she hasn't really been going out much. Plus everybody from Glee can catch up and party together! All of us out of our element! It'll be great!" Even Finn had to admit that sounded pretty lame.

"Yeah, she'll be there." Puck said in a quiet voice.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, conversations began to gradually pick up around the table. Finn turned to Rachel, who was still giving him a questioning look, and asked her if she was able to go to the party.

Rachel looked at him a second longer before moving her gaze to the table. "Well, after everything that happened at the last party I attended with alcohol, and getting puked on by Brittany, I refuse to participate in an environment with alcohol ever again."

A small smile crossed Finn's face as he thought about that disaster known as 'Alcohol Awareness Week.' Suddenly, he became a little nervous. "You don't mind if I go, right? I promise I won't get drunk!"

Rachel snapped her head up at that and grinned at him. "I know you won't. Relationships are built on trust, and I know that I can trust you!" A giggle escaped her lips as she added, "You have my permission to go!" Finn smiled as he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

After talking to her for a few more minutes, Rachel turned to her side and began talking to Tina. Since lunch was about to end, Finn decided to steal another glance at Quinn. He suddenly felt an excitement building in the pit of his stomach about the party. This would be his chance to hang out with Quinn since that horrible day of the break-up. He could make things better between them. No, he **would** make things better between them. As the bell rang, Finn knew that Friday night would truly be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:This is just a chapter I decided to write. It's more of an inbetween, but it does have a Fuinn moment. I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Thank you for the reviews & once again, I apologize if there are any typos/grammar/tense mistakes. If you have any ideas about what you'd like to see, let me know & thanks for the reviews! Critique & reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Glee. (Sadly)**

* * *

The days leading up to the party seemed to pass at an excruciatingly slow pace. It didn't help that Finn happened to have a test almost each day that week. Finn knew that school should be important to him, and he always tried his best, but he just wasn't that into academics. The only things he seemed to care about lately were football, glee, and Quinn. '_Wait… what? I meant Rachel. Rachel Berry. My girlfriend. The girl I'm completely in love with. Not my ex-girlfriend who hasn't talked to me in weeks…' _As Finn rambled on in his head, he forgot about his Spanish test he was supposed to be taking.

"Time's up! Everybody please turn in your tests." Mr. Schuester told the class cheerfully, snapping Finn out of his thoughts. Finn quickly looked down at his test, realizing that the only thing he managed to write down was his name. '_Great…' _he thought to himself as he reluctantly got out of his seat.

Planting a smile on his face, Finn walked up to Mr. Schue, who was sitting at his desk. "Hi, Mr. Schue!"

After glancing up, Mr. Schue gave Finn a smile. "Hey, Finn. What can I do for you?"

Taking a small breath, Finn decided to press his luck. "Would it be okay if I came in after school today to finish my test? I've had a lot on my mind, and I just couldn't concentrate."

Mr. Schue gave Finn a sympathetic look. "Alright, Finn, but just this one time. I have to turn the grades in by tomorrow. Meet me here after rehearsal."

Relieved, Finn gave Mr. Schue a sincere thank you before heading off to lunch.

* * *

The remainder of the day went by quickly, and glee rehearsal went really well. Finn sang a duet with Rachel, much to everyone else's annoyance, and the group got to sing a song that wasn't made in the 80's for once. During lunch, Finn had managed to study a little for his make-up test. He knew he probably wouldn't do very well, but he still had to maintain a decent grade in the class to stay on the football team.

As Finn walked into Mr. Schue's class with thoughts of Spanish conjugations floating around his head, he was aware that the classroom wasn't empty. Bringing his mind back to reality, he looked around the room, and suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Sitting in the front row was a very uncomfortable looking Quinn Fabray. As usual, Finn couldn't help but stare at her. He didn't think there would ever be a time when he wasn't in awe of her beauty. After a few seconds passed, Finn looked around and noticed that nobody else was in the room. He then walked over to the desk next to Quinn and sat down.

"Hey." Finn said quietly.

With a sigh, Quinn replied in an uncomfortable tone, "Hi."

'_Alright, you got this, Finn. Just start a casual conversation with her, just like you would with any other person.' _Gaining confidence from his thoughts, Finn turned his head and looked at Quinn, who he noticed was looking at everything but him. He took a deep breath and asked casually, "How have you been lately? It's been awhile since we talked."

Quinn was taken aback by Finn's casual tone. She bit back yelling at him, _"How do you think I've been? After getting dumped by the love of my life for the __**second**__ time, and at a damn funeral of all places, I had to come to school the next day and put up with him holding hands and kissing Rachel Berry. Little miss man-hands. Oh, and since that isn't painful enough, I also have to sit and watch as he practically serenades the dwarf every single day. Apart from that, I've been perfectly fine."_ Instead, she simply replied in a bitter tone, "Fine."

Finn let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned closer to her. He didn't understand why she was making this so difficult. "Please, Quinn! I'm really trying here. I know that things ended badly between us, but I don't see why we can't be friends!"

At the mention of the word 'friends,' Quinn snapped her head towards him and met his gaze. _'Surely he can't be that stupid and cruel!' _she thought to herself, appalled. It was then that she became aware of just how close they were to each other. His chocolate brown eyes were locked with her hazel ones, and his lips were mere inches from hers. Quinn began to feel her heart beat faster in her chest. After a few seconds, she noticed that the distance between them was starting to close. At first she could only think, '_What the hell is happening…' _However, it wasn't long before it was hard for her to think about much at all as she became intoxicated by his closeness.

Finn wasn't even aware that he had been leaning in towards Quinn. He just felt a pull towards her as soon as her eyes met his. If he was being honest with himself, he had to admit that Quinn had always had an overwhelming effect on him. Just as he was about to close the distance between them, he heard a startling loud voice. "Sorry I'm late guys! I ran into Ms. Pillsbury on the way here."

Realizing what was about to happen, both Finn and Quinn quickly broke eye contact and quickly sat up straight in their seats. Seconds later, Mr. Schue strutted into the room with a smile on his face. As he went into explaining the rules of the make-up exam, Finn couldn't help but think, _'Why don't I feel guilty that I almost cheated on Rachel?' _As he was contemplating this thought, he glanced at Quinn once more.

Feeling his eyes on her, Quinn turned to look at Finn. "What do you want?" she whispered angrily. When she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes, she immediately felt guilty about using a harsh tone.

"I was just wondering what your answer was to my last question," Finn began in a neutral whisper, but he couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice as he said, "Can we please be friends, Quinn?"

There was nothing Quinn wanted more than to have an excuse to be around Finn more, but she couldn't. Just a minute ago, she was only inches away from kissing him. Quinn didn't want to fall for him all over again, just to get her heart broken once more and watch him choose Rachel, like he always would. As much as it hurt, she knew that she could never completely get over Finn. She hated to admit it, but there was a part of her that still loved him. There probably always would be. However, she knew that she would never be **in** love with Finn Hudson again. She couldn't be. Although her heart was screaming at her to tell him yes, she decided to go with her head. "I'm sorry, Finn, but I don't want to be your friend." With that, she turned back to her test and began writing.

It was an understatement to say that Finn was disappointed. As he half-heartedly turned back to his test, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened within the past 5 minutes. He went from trying to start a conversation with Quinn, to almost kissing her, to getting rejected and screwing up his original goal of becoming her friend. While Finn tried to concentrate on his test, he knew that his efforts to study were now pointless. His mind wasn't full of Spanish conjugations like they were as he walked into the classroom. Instead, he found himself once more thinking of Quinn Fabray. _'So much for getting decent grades…_'

* * *

As soon as their time was up, Finn watched as Quinn hastily got out of her seat, turned in her test, and bolted out the door. He was debating whether or not he should go after her when his phone buzzed, indicating a text message.

**Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight, since we can't hang out tomorrow. Xoxo – Rachel**

Finn ran a hand through his short hair in frustration and let out a sigh. For the first time since he got back with Rachel, he didn't feel like hanging out with her. He didn't feel like hanging out with anybody tonight.

**Sorry, Rach, but I really have to study for my history test tomorrow. How about Sunday? I love you. – Finn**

Of course Finn wasn't actually planning on studying for that test, but he figured that was the best thing to tell Rachel on such short notice. She supported Finn whenever it came to school. Sure enough, he received a cheerful text from her not more than a minute later.

**Sure, no problem! I love you too! :] – Rachel**

After turning in his test and saying goodbye to Mr. Schuester, Finn slowly trudged towards the parking lot. He needed to figure out how to once again fix things with Quinn, since his first plan failed. Originally, he believed that if he just talked to her, everything would go back to normal. Well, not exactly _their_ type of normal, but anything was better than where they were at right now. '_Maybe I'm trying too hard...' _Finn thought to himself. _'Wait a minute… Puck's party is tomorrow night. Maybe instead of starting a conversation with Quinn, I should just jump to the hanging out part. If she sees that we can have fun together, maybe she'll reconsider being friends!' _Finn was well aware that "fun" at one of Puck's party usually involved alcohol, but since his short encounter with Quinn, he was determined to do whatever it took to gain her friendship.

Satisfied with his plan, Finn headed over to his car with a grin on his face. A small part of his brain was aware that what he wanted to do was wrong and Rachel would not approve of it, but at this point, he was desperate. The past few weeks of his consistent thoughts about Quinn had to be a sign that he needed to do this. He needed her to be apart of his life. The more he thought about it, the more he became confident that he was destined to be friends with Quinn.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Reviews & critique are appreciated! Like I said, I promise the next chapter will be longer and much more interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the favorites/follows/views/reviews! I really appreciate it! Well, heres a nice little 3,800 chapter (excluding this) ! I spent all day going over it, so I think I got most of the mistakes, but I apologize if there are any errors! As usual, let me know what you think or want to see in future chapters! Thank you & Enjoy!**

**To address a question, the beginning of this story basically takes place after 2x21 Funeral, but I tacked on a few weeks. I also changed the timeline a lot. After that, I decided to just follow the storyline I created, so I won't be mentioning anything from 2x22 and on. Oh, and I won't mention very much about glee club, football, or class scenes. If you do want to see more of those type of scenes, let me know in the reviews! This is an AU ^_^ **

**Warning: Some language and a little bit of heat.**

**I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

"Dude, you have no idea how rocking this party is going to be!" Puck exclaimed excitedly. Finn was at Puck's house, helping him set up everything for the party. They were currently in Puck's kitchen, where Puck was unsuccessfully trying to move a keg up against one of the kitchen walls. Finn let out a small laugh as he watched Puck grunting in attempt to move the heavy item. "Man, after everything you picked up with that fake I.D, it better be. Speaking of which, do you need some help with that?" he nodded his head towards the keg.

Puck rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I'm a stud. Hell, I'm THE stud. I can definitely move this keg without the help of scrawny little Finnessa." Finn tried his best not to laugh as Puck made an effort to move the keg once more, and failed.

"Are you sure you don't need my help, little Noah?" Finn questioned in a mocking tone with a smirk on his face. Puck just gave him a menacing glare. Finally, he sighed and said, "Fine, get your weak ass over here and help me move this damn thing."

Once the keg was in its proper position, Puck quickly wiped his hands off on his pants. He then raised an eyebrow at Finn. "Since when have you been hitting the weights, Hudson? Last time I checked, you could barely lift ten pounds, let alone one hundred and sixty."

It was Finn's turn to scoff. "You do know that I'm the starting quarterback, right? I have expectations to fill! Plus, a little muscle comes in handy when I throw touchdown passes that allow us to win our first ever conference championship." By the end of his little rant, Finn was grinning.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Puck said as he put his palms up in submission. "Hey, what time is it?"

Finn quickly glanced at his phone. "It's almost 7:30. Do you need anymore help setting up before I head home to get changed?"

Puck looked around the kitchen quickly. "Na. Everything in here is ready to be consumed by, hopefully, hot ladies." After a second, he added, "Actually, do you know if the stereo is set up?"

"Yup, I set it up as soon as I got here." Finn confirmed with a nod of his head. "Is there anything else you want me to check?"

Puck shook his head. "Nope, but I wanted to ask you something else, if you don't mind." Receiving an okay from Finn, he continued, "What was with that whole asking if Quinn was coming to the party? I have to admit, that was pretty unexpected, bro."

Puck's question surprised Finn. He'd almost forgotten about Monday's awkward lunch himself. Thinking it over a bit, he decided to only tell Puck the basics. After all, he was his best friend again. "Well, I've been thinking about her more often lately. I really want to make things better between us, so I figured that I could start with the party."

"So… you want to be friends with her? Rachel isn't pissed about that?" Puck questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Finn was silent for a few seconds before answering. "Well, I didn't exactly tell Rachel. I mean, it's not like I need her permission when it comes to choosing friends." He couldn't help but be a little defensive.

Puck patted him on the back. "Hey, bro, I was just wondering. As long as you think it's the right thing to do, then it probably is. Anyways, you can go get changed, just get back here quickly. I'm going to need your help monitoring the drinks. Greedy bastards aren't allowed to mooch off of Puckzilla's merchandise… Actually, I'll make an exception if they happen to be hot, female, and looking for me."

Finn chuckled. "Alright, Puck. I'll be back in a bit. C'ya!" As Puck muttered a goodbye and thank-you, Finn headed out the door, quickly hopped into his car, and drove to his house.

* * *

By the time Finn arrived at Puck's house wearing a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket, there was already a swarm of people heading into the house. He glanced at his dashboard. _8:15 P.M._ Puck wasn't kidding when he said that he invited everybody. The party had started only fifteen minutes ago, and yet there were well over fifty people here. As Finn got out of his car, he could hear the music blaring through the stereo and the loud buzz of people conversing.

Getting to the kitchen took a few minutes, but as he finally pushed through the doorway, he spotted Puck immediately. Finn laughed to himself as he noticed that Puck was scanning the counter containing the better liquor like a hawk. He then made his way over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, bro, I got this. You go… socialize or something."

"Socialize?" A smirk crossed Puck's face. "Thanks, man." Before leaving the room, he gave Finn a fist bump. _'Damn… I don't even know half of the people here.' _Finn thought to himself as he scanned the now packed kitchen. After waiting a few minutes, he headed over to the keg and poured himself a cup of beer.

For the first hour of his "guard duty," as he liked to call it, Finn didn't do much aside from standing around. He was disappointed that he hadn't seen any signs of Quinn yet. The only reason he agreed to watch over the alcohol in the first place was because he figured she'd have to get a drink eventually.

It wasn't until a little after nine that he finally saw her. And as soon as his eyes took in the sight of her, he could've sworn that he literally stopped breathing.

Quinn was wearing black pumps and a black v-neck dress that fit her petite frame perfectly while showing off more of her slender legs than normal. Her blonde locks were hanging freely over her shoulders, and Finn couldn't help but think about how strikingly beautiful she looked. In the time that he was staring at her, Quinn had already made her way towards the center of the kitchen. _'It's your time to shine, Hudson.' _He told himself confidently. Finn quickly headed over to the keg and poured another cup of beer. He then made his way towards Quinn.

As she spotted him, she tried to turn away, but it was too late. "Hey, Quinn! I got you a drink" Finn said as he held the cup out to her and offered a polite smile.

_'What's he trying to do now?'_ Quinn thought to herself warily.

"Thanks." She said quietly as she took the drink from him. The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence. Both Finn and Quinn stood in front of one another while they took small sips from their cups and avoided looking at each other.

_'Where's a drunken mastermind when you need one?'_ Finn asked himself, exasperated. As if on cue, somebody in the kitchen shouted, "WHO'S UP FOR A GAME OF QUARTERS?"

Finn couldn't help but think, _'Perfect!' _He then looked at Quinn. "So, what do you say to a one-on-one game of Quarters?"

A look of shock crossed Quinn's features as she finally looked at him. "Are you serious?" Her voice mirrored how she felt.

Finn couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm serious. Are you scared that you'll lose, Q?"

Quinn was confused by Finn's persistent attitude. Just yesterday she made it clear that she didn't want to hang out with him _or_ be his friend. Now all of a sudden he wanted to play a game and was calling her 'Q' again? Before she started to get lost in her thoughts, Finn spoke again. "C'mon, Fabray. Our high school careers are almost over! You might as well live a little!"

She had to admit that he had a point. Over the past few years, Quinn was never known as the type of girl to get wild at a party. In fact, the parties that she did go to that weren't for her reputation always ended in disaster. _'Maybe having a memory of a decent party wouldn't be so bad, even if it unfortunately includes my ex…_'

As Finn waited for an answer, he began to feel a spark of hope. _'I knew conversations were overrated!_' he thought to himself proudly. After what felt like hours to him, Quinn finally spoke. "Okay, Hudson. Game on."

A smirk began to grow on Finn's face while he forced himself to contain the happiness he felt throughout his entire body. "Are you sure, Fabray? I wouldn't want your ego to be bruised from a devastating loss."

Quinn gave him a playful shove and, for once, a real smile. She then leaned up and whispered into his ear, "You'd be surprised by the things that I'm good at." Afterwards, she settled back onto her heels with a smirk of her own as Finn tried to maintain his composure. The feeling of her breath on his ear had sent a shiver down his spine.

Quinn quickly walked over to the counter at which the Quarters game was set up. "Cold feet, Finn?" She asked with a teasing smile on her face. Finally composed, Finn walked over to the opposite side of the counter with another smile growing on his face. "Ladies first."

After taking a deep breath, Quinn picked up a quarter, bent her arm at the elbow, and bounced the quarter off of the counter-top. Everybody watching the game simply stared with wide eyes as the quarter plopped into one of the cups of beer. Quinn then looked directly at Finn, who wore a look of unmistakable shock, and gave him an innocent smile before saying sweetly, "Drink up, Hudson."

* * *

Not more than fifteen minutes later, the game was finally over. Out of the six cups that were set up, Finn ended up drinking four while Quinn had two. He couldn't help but be impressed by her skills and the fact that she had actually beaten him. Both of them felt a slight buzz from the alcohol as they left the kitchen and made their way towards the living room. Finn leaned towards Quinn and asked, "Since when did you get so good at drinking games?" She bumped her shoulder against his and laughed lightly as they finally made it to their destination.

Finn looked around the room and took in his surroundings. The room was full of many unfamiliar people drinking and dancing to the blaring pop music. There was also an occasional stoner hanging out in a corner. He spotted Puck making out with a brunette and Mike dancing fairly close to Tina. Seeing nothing particularly interesting, he turned his gaze back to Quinn. _'Should I ask her to dance? I mean, that's a fun thing, right? Well, it would probably be fun for her because she likes to dance. But I can't dance… Crap. Maybe we can-' _the conversation in his head briefly came to a halt as he noticed Santana sauntering up towards him and Quinn.

"Hey Q, Frankenteen. Would you like to join us in our steamy game of spin of the bottle?" Santana asked as she indicated a corner of the living room where a circle of about twenty people were seated on the floor.

Finn and Quinn shared a look with each other. He raised an eyebrow, and she simply shrugged. He then turned back to Santana. "Sure." A smirk crossed Santana's face as she grabbed Quinn's hand and they walked over to sit by Brittany. Finn decided to take a seat on the opposite side of the circle next to Kurt.

Santana had been right; this game of spin the bottle was definitely… different than any other game he'd taken part in before. Instead of a simple kiss, people would go into full-blown make out sessions in front of everybody. Finn assumed it was the alcohol.

As the game went on, he found the combinations more and more amusing. Artie and Santana. Mercedes and a punk kid. Brittany and Kurt. Apart from the kissing, everybody around the circle was also laughing, drinking, and just having a good time. Finn was surprised by how much fun he was having. After almost half an hour of playing, he noticed that it was Quinn's turn to spin.

Once she stopped giggling about something Santana told her, Quinn spun the bottle. It was hard for Finn to focus on the motion of the spinning object because his vision started to become a little blurry, so he decided to close his eyes.

While the bottle was spinning, Quinn was only concerned about having to kiss a random person that she didn't know. When it finally came to a stop, she took a small breath and first looked at the bottle. And then her gaze traveled upwards. As she looked at the person whom the bottle landed on, she felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach and all she could do was stare. Her previous concerns seemed stupid. She would gladly kiss a stranger now if it prevented this.

Finally regaining a clearer sight, Finn opened his eyes and looked to see who the bottle landed on. He blinked a few times, thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him because he could've sworn that the bottle was pointed at him. After blinking a few more times, he knew that there was nothing wrong with his vision. Finn felt his eyes grow wide as the realization finally began to sink in. He quickly looked at Quinn. She was staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

After a few gruff comments of "Hurry up!" and "Get on with it!" Quinn finally spoke.

"Well, c'mon Hudson." she said as she waved him towards her. Finn was still in shock, but he found that his legs were already working as he made his way over to her. He silently sat down beside her and they locked gazes.

"This should be good." Santana muttered with a growing smirk on her face. Brittany nodded her head in agreement.

It was then that Finn began to put all of his thoughts to words. "We don't have to do this, you know. In fact, it would probably be best if we didn't. I mean, we can if you want to, but it probably wouldn't be smart because of Rachel and the fact that we aren't really even friends. Not that I don't want to be friends, because I do! It's just that I…" Finn rambled on to Quinn quietly.

As he talked, Quinn began to think._ 'Just my luck. Of all the people the stupid bottle could've landed on, why did it have to be __him__? …But this __**is**__ a party… And having a meaningless kiss with somebody is supposed to happen, right? Even if that meaningless kiss is with your ex? Not to mention the fact that it would only be for a game…' _While she sorted out her thoughts, her eyes were still on him. Finally, she came to a decision.

Finn stopped talking as soon as he felt Quinn place her hand on his cheek. The gesture sent a shot of warmth through him. _'Why does she still have this effect on me?'_

A confused expression crossed Finn's face and Quinn gave him a small smile. "You did say that I should live a little." And with that, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

As soon as their lips met, Finn could feel three parts of him reacting to the situation at the same time, but in the end, only one of them won. His brain was screaming at him to stop before it went any further. Based on the rapid beating of his heart, Finn could tell that it was trying to let him know that he was feeling something more than he should for a potential friend. He needed to discover what exactly those feelings were. But ultimately, neither his heart nor brain won the battle. No, instead another part of him reacted to her, or, more specifically, to the sparks he felt once their lips touched: His body.

Quinn planned on pulling away after a few seconds, expecting Finn to yell at her or storm away. The reaction she got from him was not one she saw coming. Seconds after kissing him, she felt him kiss her back. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement, but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying it. Out of all the guys that Quinn had kissed, none of them had the type of effect on her that Finn Hudson did. Just the sensation of having his lips on hers felt like a current of electricity had coursed through her body.

It didn't take long before Quinn found herself in being pulled into Finn's lap and the kiss began to heat up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his face closer to hers, just wanting to feel close to him again. It was then that she felt Finn slightly run his tongue along her bottom lip. Immediately, she parted her lips and moaned as his tongue came in contact with her own. As their tongues began to dance and explore one another's mouth, Quinn ran one of her hands through Finn's short brown hair while he slowly moved one of his own hands down her side and lightly trailed his fingers down her leg.

Just as Finn was about to move his lips to Quinn's neck, he heard a very loud, intentional cough. He had been so intoxicated by her that he forgot how this kiss even happened. And that there was an audience. Abruptly, he broke away from her and looked towards the direction of the noise.

Quinn attempted to hide her hurt and disappointed by looking at the floor. However, once she heard Santana's voice, she snapped her head up.

"I'm sorry to break up your little face-sucking session, but there are some of us here who would to like to get on with the game." Santana said in an amused yet slightly annoyed voice.

That's when Quinn realized to the full extent of what just happened. She then immediately unwound her arms from Finn and slid off of his lap. After casting a quick glance at him, she stood up and started heading towards the door.

This time, Finn didn't even give it another thought as he quickly got up and followed her.

"Quinn!" He shouted.

She heard him call her name, but she chose to ignore him. As she made it out the door and headed towards her car, she felt a hand lightly grip her wrist, causing her to stop. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady and the tears in her eyes from falling.

Finn sighed. "Can we please talk?"

That's when Quinn snapped and spun around, looking him directly in the eyes. "Talk about WHAT Finn? How we kissed during a stupid game of spin the bottle? In case you didn't know, that's what you're SUPPOSED to do. You spin the bottle and share a meaningless kiss with someone! That's all! Oh, and we've also had a few drinks too, so it can't be that damn surprising!"

Finn stared at her intently. "Quinn, you and I both know that that kiss was **NOT** meaningless. And don't try to blame it on the alcohol. We were both in our right minds when it happened!"

Quinn laughed without humor. "Okay, so what if it did mean something? It's not like anything is going to happen between us, Finn, not again. You have Rachel." As she saw the look of panic in his eyes at the mention of his girlfriend, she added sarcastically, "Oh, don't worry. I won't tell her anything about tonight. Come Monday, you two can go back to happily being the perfect little lovey-dovey couple."

Her word's stung, but he couldn't give up. "Please, Quinn. I just… I just want you in my life again. No, I _need_ you in my life! Do you have any idea how much I've been thinking about you these past few weeks?"

The tears starting to fall down Quinn's face. "Did you ever consider what **I** wanted? Not everything is about you, Finn! Why should you get everything you want while I'm left with nothing? After you broke my heart for the _second _time, you don't deserve to think about me anymore. And you _**definitely**_ don't deserve to have me in your life again." She then tried to turn away, but Finn grabbed her other wrist.

"Give me another chance, Quinn. _Please_." He begged. Finn was only some-what aware that his words held more meaning than what he meant. Or what he _though_t he meant.

By now, the tears were falling relentlessly. "You don't get to do this, Finn. Not again. Please, if you really care about me, let me go."

Finn stared at her, tears starting to gather in his own eyes. "Quinn, I-"

"Let go of me, Finn." She interrupted, barely choking the words out through her tears.

As Finn gazed into her glistening eyes, he could clearly see the hurt within them. It dawned on him that **he** was the one who had caused her this pain. And it broke his heart. Maybe she was right. Maybe if he let her go, he'd stop hurting her. "I'm so sorry." He choked out as he released his hold on her wrists.

Quinn knew that walking away right now was going to cause her even more pain than the previous break-ups combined. She hesitated for only a second before turning around and walking towards her car.

That was when Finn felt a warm tear slide down his cheek. He had never felt crappier than he did in that moment. The situation seemed hopeless. He couldn't help but think about how only a day ago he was so sure that tonight would be memorable. A humorless laugh escaped his lips as he realized that it _was_ memorable. In a horrible way. He was also well aware that his heart felt like it had been shattered. _'How the hell can she hurt me this badly? She wasn't even my damn friend! It's not like I was in love with her!'_ he thought to himself in despair. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a voice telling him otherwise, but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he hastily wiped his face with his hand and headed back into the house, making a beeline to the kitchen. Once he made it to the counter containing the stronger alcohol, he poured himself a cup of vodka and held it in front of him. _'Sorry Rachel, but this is a night that is better off forgotten.' _He then lifted the cup to his lips and drank deeply from it, allowing his thoughts, tears, and feelings to be washed away by the taste of the heady liquor.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! I'll do my best to upload the next chapter soon! R&R Are greatly appreciated! Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! It more of a build-up than anything else. Once again, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I didn't expect to get such positive feedback from my first story! Also, sorry if a few parts seem sluggish, I had a little difficulty writing this part. I apologize for any mistakes/typos/grammar/tense/repetitive words! Well, I hope you enjoy! Reviews, favs, and follows are greatly appreciated!**

**I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

Finn felt a rough hand shaking his shoulder vigorously.

"Finn! C'mon, man! Wake up! It's already eleven! And PLEASE stop drooling on my couch cushion!"

Slowly, Finn opened his eyes to see a very annoyed looking Puck standing over him, his hand still on his shoulder.

Confused, Finn tried to ask him what was going on. No words escaped his mouth though, and he realized that it was probably because his throat felt like the Sahara Desert. He tried to sit up, but abruptly stopped when he felt a brain-racking throb ricochet though his head. Immediately, Finn collapsed back onto the couch with a groan and placed a hand over each side of his head.

A sympathetic look crossed over Puck's features. "Looks like you have a killer hangover. One second." He then turned on his heels and quickly headed towards the kitchen.

It was hard for Finn to think about much. Each time he would even attempt to figure out the events that led to his hangover, his head would respond with a painful ache. However, he was able to form one coherent thought. _'What the hell happened last night?'_

Seconds later, Puck was hovering over Finn with a cup in his hand. Seeing the look of doubt on his face, he sighed. "Finn, relax. It's just water. It'll help a lot."

Finn gingerly grabbed the cup and took a sip. As soon as the water hit his parched throat, a feeling of relief washed through him. He then gulped the rest of the water hungrily. After handing the now empty cup back to Puck, Finn managed to slowly pull himself into a sitting position.

"Thanks" he rasped.

Puck gave him a small nod before he returned to the kitchen and refilled the cup.

Four cups later, Finn was finally able to tolerate his headache and speak.

"What happened last night?"

With a grin growing on his face, Puck said happily, "Well, I don't know about you, but I made myself some new… friends."

Finn just looked at him.

Sensing his strange attitude, Puck decided to change the topic. "So, what happened to the whole 'I'm not going to get drunk' thing?" Seeing Finn's eyebrow arch, Puck added apologetically, "I kind of overheard you talking to Rachel."

'_Crap… Rachel.' _Finn thought to himself guiltily as he recalled the promise he made to her about staying sober. Glancing at Puck, he simply said, "I don't know."

Puck furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean that you don't know?"

"I mean exactly that. I can barely remember a thing about last night." Finn's voice held a hint of dread as he buried his face in his hands.

Puck felt sorry for his best friend. He knew it had to be eating at him to forget an entire night. In an attempt to help, he decided to tell him what he knew. "Well, you got here a little after eight and watched over the liquor for me. After that, I didn't see you again until about ten. You were walking out of the kitchen with Quinn, which left all of my precious merchandise to be consumed by _anybody_, by the way." Puck paused and gave Finn a hard look before continuing in a slightly cocky tone, "That's the last time I saw you… I was a little preoccupied for the rest of the night."

While Puck started to talk about his night, Finn got lost in his thoughts. _'I was with Quinn? As in, we actually hung out? That's great! Maybe something good actually happened last night! Wait… then why did I wake up with a pain-in-the-ass hangover? Did something happen? I don't usually get drunk…'_

Pondering what could've possibly happened, Finn started to look around the living room for any possible clues. There were empty cups, beer cans, and bottles everywhere. When his thoughts began to drift to thinking about how he'd probably have to help Puck clean the mess up, his gaze drifted to a corner of the room. And that's when the memories of last night started to hit him, one right after another.

Seeing Quinn and thinking how beautiful she looked. Their friendly game of Quarters. The heated kiss they shared while playing spin the bottle. Looking into Quinn's eyes and seeing the unmistakable pain within them as she told him to let her go. The immense heart-break he felt as he watched her walk away. Then, finally, him taking the first sip of the intoxicating liquor.

"Shit!" Finn exclaimed, interrupting Puck's detailed explanation of a make-out session he had.

Puck was taken aback, but when he saw the look of misery on Finn's face, he immediately became concerned. "What's wrong, Hudson?"

Finn looked at the floor before replying. "I kissed Quinn… and I'm pretty sure I felt something." His voice sounded like a monotone.

Shock became the dominant feature on Puck's face, but he tried his best to conceal it. "That's uh… I guess that… Maybe you should talk to her?"

"That's the thing. I did talk to her. And she told me that she wanted me to, more or less, leave her alone for good." There was obvious distress in Finn's voice.

Usually, Puck wasn't the type of guy who discussed feelings. However, this situation was different. He had been best friends with Finn ever since they were kids, and he'd never once seen him look so distraught. After giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder, Puck said, "Hey, she probably didn't mean it! But before you try to talk to her again, or even Rachel, maybe it'd be best if you sorted out your feelings and figured out what your heart wants."

Finn looked up at that. He was surprised by Puck's intellectual words, but he knew that he was right. For the past two years, he had been bouncing back and forth between Quinn and Rachel. It was time for him to choose between them once and for all. But he didn't have it in him to decide right now. "Thanks, Puck, I know you're right, but can we please just chill for the next few hours?"

Puck was about to protest, but decided against it and simply shrugged. Finn had to discover what he wanted on his own. "Sure. Are you up for some Halo?"

For the next few hours, Finn and Puck were engrossed with the Xbox. No mention of Finn's current predicament came up, and he was glad to simply forget everything, without alcohol, and hang out with his best friend. It wasn't until he got a text message from Rachel that he was forced back down to reality.

**Hey, Finn! You haven't called or text me at all today. Is something wrong? –Rachel**

Finn let out a frustrated breath. "I think it's time for me to do that thinking."

Puck set down his controller. "Alright, bro. Take your time. Let me know if you need anything." He then held his fist out to Finn.

A small smile crossed Finn's face as he bumped his fist with Puck's. "Thanks for everything, man. I'll see you later." He then got off the couch cautiously, still feeling a minor headache, and headed out the door with a wave of his hand.

Thirty minutes later, at 7:15, Finn found himself lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was pure luck that nobody was home to question where he'd been all day.

Taking a deep breath, Finn began to let his thoughts consume him.

When he first dated Quinn, he truly believed that he had found the one. Everything seemed so perfect when he was with her. But then he met Rachel. Rachel made him feel like he was the only person in the world. Sure, maybe the feelings weren't immediately mutual, but, eventually, they were. It was as if he and Rachel shared a deep connection that he just didn't have with Quinn.

When he found out that Quinn cheated on him, Finn felt his heart break. Once he could withstand the hurt, he figured that her betrayal was a sign. A sign that he was meant to be with Rachel.

Things with Rachel were great, although she did tend to be a little clingy or annoying at times. However, he was in love with her. The thing is, when he discovered that _she _cheated on him, he felt a lot of pain. But that's all he felt. His heart didn't break. _'Finding out that Rachel cheated on me didn't affect me like it did when I found out that Quinn had… but what does that mean?'_

After his break up with Rachel, Finn couldn't help but be attracted to Quinn once more. Since this was honesty hour, he had to admit that he always had been attracted to her. When she started dating Sam, it bothered him. Not that he didn't like Sam, because he did, but he could tell that Quinn deserved more than him. She deserved the absolute best.

When Quinn kissed him the day after the game, he felt those same sparks. The sparks he felt when they used to kiss while they were together. _'The sparks I felt just last night…'_

Their second shot at a relationship seemed better than their first. Sure, they still had a few trust issues, but he felt that familiar bliss when he was around her. When he was with Quinn, everything felt _right. _But then he started to notice Rachel more and more again. After the funeral and hearing Sue's words, he knew exactly what type of connection she meant. He had that connection with Rachel. Therefore, he didn't even question himself when he broke things off with Quinn.

'_Maybe I made a mistake that day by not putting enough thought into my decision… Coach Sylvester had said that when you love somebody deeply, you feel tethered to them. Maybe that's it. I do love Rachel a lot… but…is it possible that I'm confusing loving her with being **in** love with her? For some reason, I've always felt a pull towards Quinn… Even though we've broken up twice, we somehow found our way back to each other. And when she told me to let her go last night, it shattered my heart. Each time I lose her, I have to get her back. I… I **can't** lose Quinn. I need her. I'm nothing without her. Which means…'_

"I'm in love with Quinn Fabray." He whispered to himself. After a second, he ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I've been so stupid."

What he wanted to do was simply jump into his car, drive to her house, and proclaim his love to her, but he couldn't do that for two reasons. First, he needed to end things with Rachel. Secondly, he knew that what he had unintentionally done had broken Quinn. She had said as much last night. No, he couldn't tell her how he felt right away. That would be selfish.

"_Did you ever consider what __**I**__ wanted?"_ Those seven words echoed through his mind. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

'_From now on, I'm going to put Quinn's needs first. I've been selfish for too damn long. On Monday, I'll let her decide what should happen between us. Whatever she chooses, I won't argue with it. I want the best for her… whatever makes her happy. Even if it kills me on the inside. Hell, I've hurt her so many times that I deserve to be in pain.'_

Feeling lighter because he finally came to terms with himself, Finn glanced at his clock. _8:45 P.M. _

Suddenly, he remembered that Rachel had text him earlier. _'First thing's first.'_

Pulling out his phone, Finn quickly typed a hasty reply to her previous message.

**Sorry, Rachel, I've been pretty busy today. Do you think you could meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow morning at ten? –Finn**

Not more than thirty seconds later, he got a reply.

**Sure, no problem! I love you! Goodnight. Xoxo –Rachel**

He didn't even bother to send a reply.

After setting his phone on the nightstand, he made himself comfortable. He then closed his eyes and felt a smile growing on his face. For the first time in weeks, Finn fell asleep without difficulty and with one familiar thought on his mind. _Quinn._

Finn walked into the Lima Bean with a smile on his face. The ten hours of sleep he had gotten did wonders for him. When he spotted a cheerful looking Rachel waving to him from a table near the back, he started to feel nervous. She might not be the one for him, but he still cared about her and he knew that this would hurt her.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the table and sat across from her.

"Hey. I already got your coffee." she said with a smile on her face as she gestured towards the drink in front of him.

Finn smiled back at her. "Thanks."

A few seconds passed before Rachel spoke. "So, what's with the sudden date? I thought we had agreed on dinner tonight?"

Finn slowly reached out and held one of hands. "Rachel, there's something that I have to tell you."

A questioning look came across her face.

'_This is the right thing to do.' _He thought to himself. After looking into her eyes, he took another quick breath and said quietly, "Rachel, I'm breaking up with you."

He felt a flash of pain in his chest when he saw her face fall and tears begin to form in her eyes. "Why are you doing this, Finn? We're perfect for each other… We belong together!"

Finn became slightly annoyed by her response, but said in an apologetic and gentle voice, "I'm sorry, Rachel, but I think we're better off as friends. In fact, I'm positive that we're meant to be friends."

Tears started to fall down Rachel's face. "But Finn… I love you! Don't you love me? Was all that happened between us some kind of meaningless joke to you?"

A soft sigh escaped Finn's lips. "Of course I love you, Rachel! Everything that's happened between us was incredible, and I'll always cherish the memories we made… But I'm not _in_ love with you. I'm sorry."

Pulling her hand out of his, Rachel looked down at the table and asked quietly, "Is there someone else?"

Finn felt a feeling of warmth bubble up within him as he thought of Quinn. He couldn't keep the soft smile off of his face when he simply said, "Yes."

Rachel looked up at him and felt as if heart had been stabbed when she saw the look on his face. The tears began to blur her vision. "Okay, Finn." She choked out as she started to get out of her chair.

Quickly getting out of his own seat, Finn gently grabbed Rachel and wiped away some of her tears with his thumb. He then turned her head towards his and asked softly, "Can we please be friends, Rachel? I do care about you, you know."

Appalled, Rachel just stared at him. Finally, she firmly shook her head and whispered, "No."

Finn gave her a sad smile before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I hope you change your mind." He then moved out of her way and she swiftly walked past him and headed out the door.

With a sigh, Finn sat back down in his chair. He felt bad that he had hurt such a sweet girl like Rachel. However, he knew that he couldn't pretend to be in love with someone. Not when he _knew_ he was in love with someone else. Even if that person despised him right now.

Grabbing his coffee and taking a sip, Finn couldn't help but feel anxious about tomorrow. One way or another, things would change. For the better or for the worse, he didn't know.

* * *

**What'd you think? R&R Are much appreciated! If there's anything you'd like to see in future chapters, let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Originally, I was going to make this chapter longer but it's pretty late. A big thank you to everyone who favorited/follows/reviews this story! I apologize for any mistakes/typos/grammar/tense errors! Without further ado, I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

**I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

When Finn woke up on Monday morning, his stomach was in a tangle of knots. Glancing at his alarm clock, he was surprised to discover that he had woken up extremely early. Well, early for him. _5:45 A.M. _

Knowing that today would be extremely important to him, Finn decided that he should look his best. After rolling out of the bed, he grabbed a towel from the dresser. He then made his way to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and took a quick shower.

Once finished, Finn wrapped the towel around his waist before grabbing another and patting his hair dry. Satisfied, he quietly returned to his room and stood before his closet.

Finn had to admit that he didn't exactly have a strong fashion sense. Eventually, he decided on a pair of his best jeans, a white t-shirt with an open plaid black and white button up, and a jean jacket to top it off. He then threw on a pair of black converse and grabbed his backpack. Before heading downstairs, he made a stop at the bathroom and added a bit of gel to his hair.

As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that it wasn't empty.

"Hey, Kurt." Finn greeted his step-brother cheerfully as he grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard.

Kurt shot him a glare. "Would you care to explain to me why you broke-up with my best friend?"

Finn groaned inwardly before facing him. "Look, I care about Rachel, but I just couldn't be with her anymore."

A disbelieving look came across Kurt's features. "That's what she told me. She also said that it was because you found someone else. Who exactly might that be?"

Looking at the floor, Finn replied uneasily, "It's complicated."

Hearing Finn's apprehensive tone, Kurt decided to drop the subject for now. He sighed. "Okay, Finn, you don't have to tell me. But would you mind giving me a ride to school? I wanted to practice a solo before class started."

Finn nodded and together he and Kurt left for school.

* * *

By the time they arrived at McKinley, it was 6:30 A.M. After parking the car, Finn quickly hopped out and headed towards the main building. His plan was to wait by Quinn's locker until she showed up.

'_Wait… If I do that she might think I'm a stalker or something. That would ruin everything! Maybe I could wait-'_ before he could start a rambling conversation in his head, he spotted Quinn in a colorful floral dress walking ahead of him.

Deciding against yelling out her name, he picked up his pace. By the time he caught up to her, she was already opening her locker.

"Hi."

Quinn jumped a little at the sound of his voice. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and faced him. She was impressed by how nice he looked, but before she got too caught up in checking him out, she snapped angrily, "What do you want, Finn?"

Finn winced at her tone. _'Might as well come out and say it.'_

"I broke up with Rachel yesterday." He said quietly.

On the inside, Quinn felt her heart begin to beat faster and an enormous amount of joy surge through her body. However, on the outside, shock was the dominant feature on her face. Unable to avoid it, she simply asked, "Why?"

Finn was about to say, _"Because I'm in love with you."_ But then he remembered how he had promised himself to put Quinn's wants and needs before his own. He didn't want to force her into an uncomfortable situation. Instead, he simply said, "I don't belong with Rachel." As he said it, he felt the undeniable truth behind his words.

Quinn had known that he didn't belong with Rachel from the beginning. She always felt so sure that he would end up with her. At that moment, Quinn wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Finn's neck and pull him in for a kiss. But she couldn't. Twice Finn had broken her heart. Twice he had chosen Rachel over her. If she put herself out there once more and ended up getting her heart broken for the _third_ time by him, it would destroy her. She couldn't be with him unless she was positive that he wouldn't leave her broken and alone.

"What happens now?" she asked him in a conversational tone.

Finn took an instinctive step towards her and leaned in slightly. "You tell me." He murmured.

Quinn's breathing began to falter slightly as he leaned into her. As usual, she began to lose hold of reality when he was so close. However, right before he could close the distance, she became aware of what was happening. Hastily, she put a hand on his chest and took a step away from him.

'_Damn it! You're supposed to stop being selfish, Finn! Start thinking with your head, not your damn body!'_ he chided himself. He then looked at Quinn apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Finn… I can't just get back together with you. We can't jump into another relationship and act like nothing happened. I… I can't do that. Not right now." Quinn said quietly while looking into his eyes.

"I understand, Quinn." He said sincerely with a sad smile. He began to turn away, but stopped when Quinn grabbed his arm. Once again, he felt warmth spread through him at her touch.

"I've been thinking about what you said last week about us being friends," Quinn began hesitantly, "and I think that would be good for us. So, if the offer still stands, I'd like to accept it. Can we be friends?" she finished sheepishly.

Finn gave her a large grin, relief washing over him. Maybe it wasn't exactly what he wanted, but at least she'd still be apart of his life. That's all that mattered to him. "I'd like that."

Quinn smiled back at him. "Great! Uhm, I have a few things to take care of before school starts. Can I talk to you later?"

Nodding his head, Finn replied, "Yeah, sure. What about lunch?"

The smile grew on Quinn's face. "Okay. Meet me at my table?"

Finn nodded once more. "See you then. Bye, Q."

Before Quinn turned away, she gave Finn a hug. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her. Quinn sighed softly, relishing in the feeling of safety she felt in his arms. Finn rested his chin on her head with a crooked smile on his face.

Much too soon, in his opinion, she let go and looked up at him. "Bye, Finn. I'll see you at lunch." And with that, she turned on her heels and headed down the hall. Finn stood at her locker for another minute in a happy daze before walking in the opposite direction. _'That definitely went better than expected.'_

* * *

When the bell for lunch rang, Finn bolted out of his seat and practically sprinted out the door. The past three and a half hours had been pure torture to him. The hands on the clock seemed to tick by slower and slower with each passing minute. He had received many annoyed looks from his classmates due to his constant fidgeting.

By the time Finn made it to the cafeteria, he was a little out of breath. Looking around, he noticed that he was one of the first to arrive. Not wanting to seem clingy or weird by waiting at Quinn's table, he took his time buying his lunch. Once he had paid for his chicken sandwich and Gatorade, the room was bustling with people. As he made his way towards the table, he received many curious glances from people._ 'Of course everybody knows about the break-up…'_ he sighed to himself.

When he passed by his normal table, he received many different looks from his fellow glee members ranging from curious to angry. The only person who didn't give him a patronizing look was Puck. Finn nodded to him and Puck returned the gesture with a small smile.

What seemed like centuries later, Finn made it to Quinn's table and took a seat next her. Once he sat down, the conversation that had been going on at the table came to an abrupt halt. All eyes turned to Finn.

"What are you doing here, Finnocence?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow, finally breaking the silence.

Finn glanced at Quinn, hoping to receive some help. Sensing his eyes on her, Quinn looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile before addressing the rest of the table. "He's here because we wanted to have lunch together." She then quickly added, "As friends."

Shock crossed the features of almost everyone at the table. Santana, however, had a playful gleam in her eyes and a wicked smile on her face. "I wasn't aware that _friends_ liked to stick their tongues down each other's throat."

Both Quinn and Finn froze as one thought crossed both of their minds.

'_Shit…'_

Finally regaining her voice, Quinn said in a palpable tone, "We were drunk, San. Things happen, especially during spin the bottle. You should know."

Santana laughed. "Relax, Q. I, for one, enjoyed seeing the wild side of Quinn Fabray." Turning her gaze to Finn, she said, "Welcome to the dark side, tubs. I apologize, but we don't have cookies. Sorry to disappoint." With that said she turned her head to the side and began talking to Brittany. Conversation began to gradually pick up around the table.

Finn let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. Quinn giggled a little and looked at him with a teasing smile on her face. "You got lucky; Santana is usually _much_ ruder than that when there's a new addition to the table."

A playful scoff escaped Finn's lips as he turned his head to face Quinn. "Trust me; I'm well aware of her _unique_ personality." His voice became a little timid when he added, "It's just… I don't know, I guess I'm a little sensitive when it comes to my body."

Quinn lightly bumped his shoulder. "Don't let something Santana says bring you down, she's just… being herself." Her tone softened as she said honestly, "And you shouldn't be so insecure… I think you look great."

A light blush crept up on Finn's face at her compliment. "Thanks."

For the rest of the lunch period, Finn and Quinn comfortably conversed with each other. Both of them couldn't help but think how natural it felt.

* * *

After the amazing lunch Finn had with Quinn, he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. That is, until it was time for glee. As soon as he entered the room, he saw the same judgmental looks on everyone's face that he'd seen during lunch. Just when he was contemplating on leaving, he saw Quinn wave him over.

"Hey." He said with a lopsided smile as he took a seat next to her.

Quinn returned the smile and greeting. After a few seconds, she turned towards him. "So, I've noticed the looks people have been giving you. Are you okay?"

Finn sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't expect _everyone_ to find out about the break-up. Especially after only one day."

Quinn gave his hand a comforting squeeze. Finn was about to thank her when he saw Rachel enter the room. When her eyes met his, he felt a little scared. She looked _pissed. _He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Confused, Quinn asked, "What's wrong?"

"Rachel just gave me the death glare." Finn said, fear evident in his voice and on his face

When she looked at him and saw the expression on his face, Quinn couldn't help but giggle.

At the sound of her laugh, Finn snapped his gaze back to Quinn. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What?"

Controlling her laughter, Quinn said teasingly, "I'm pretty sure Berry isn't capable of murder."

Finn began to laugh. "That's true. I can't even imag-" He was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly. Looking towards the center of the room, he saw Rachel standing there, clearly trying to get the attention of everyone. Once she succeeded, she spoke.

"Hello, everyone. I thought today would be _perfect_ for singing about how we feel. Since there seems to be no volunteers, I'll go first." She cued the band then looked directly at Finn.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

Finn let out a frustrated sigh. _'Of course Rachel would do this!' _He then looked down at the floor, trying to block her out.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

When Quinn looked over at Finn and saw how distraught he looked, she instinctively reached for his hand. She hated seeing him upset, especially when he was always so upbeat and goofy.

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

For what felt like the fiftieth time that day, Finn picked up his head and smiled at Quinn. She always knew how to cheer him up, even if she wasn't aware that just her touch made him forget all of his worries.

Maybe they weren't together, but Finn couldn't stop himself from thinking about a time when he and Quinn would have _their_ happy ending. The thought caused the smile on his face to grow even bigger.

* * *

**Song: My Happy Ending - Avil Lavigne ; I do not own this song! ; I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was going to make it longer, but it's late. Let me know what you think or would like to see in future chapters! Thanks for reading! R&R are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! Sorry that it took a little longer to post, I tend to have little trouble with these transition-type chapters. Anyways, once again, thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows ! If you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see, let me know! I apologize if there are any mistakes. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

"Hey, if you don't have anything to do right now, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out with me." Finn tried to sound casual, but he couldn't keep the hope out of his voice. Glee rehearsal had just ended and he was currently walking through the hallway towards the front of the school with Quinn at his side.

Quinn thought it over for few seconds before replying. "Sure, as long as you have me home by seven. I promised my mom that I'd have dinner with her tonight."

Smiling, Finn exclaimed, "That's great! Is there anything in particular you wanted to do?"

"Hmm… we could go to the Lima Bean then maybe see a movie at the mall." she suggested.

"That sounds perfect. It's a date- I mean, uh, it-it's going to be a really great, fun night." He finished lamely in attempt to hide his slip-up. Quinn just looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

As they walked out the front doors, Finn spotted Puck leaning against a wall.

He then glanced at Quinn. "Can I meet you at my car? I have to take care of something real quick. It'll only take a second"

She nodded and headed towards the parking lot.

He then went over to Puck and gave him a quick fist bump. "Hey, man."

"Hey." Puck echoed. He then said nonchalantly, "So, I'm assuming that you made your decision."

Finn nodded his head in confirmation. "I put a lot of thought into this and I came up with the conclusion that I would've been fine with having Rachel in my life… but Quinn's the one that I can't live without."

"That's seriously corny, dude… I'm really happy for you though." Puck said sincerely as he patted Finn on the back. "But what's with the lack of mushy couple-y things and the sneaking off to make out? Aren't you with Quinn again?"

Sighing, Finn replied slightly dejected, "No. We're just friends."

Puck gave him a sympathetic look. "That's harsh."

"It's not too bad," Finn began with a small shrug, "I mean, at least she still wants something to do with me after everything I've put her through. Honestly, as long as I can be with her, even if it is as friends, I'm happy."

Puck couldn't hide his smile as he said jokingly, "Sounds like you're seriously whipped."

At first Finn laughed, but when he glanced towards the direction Quinn was walking in, he felt the corners of his lips turn up. "Yeah, I guess I am." he admitted, more to himself.

* * *

"Thanks for paying for the coffee." Quinn said with a smile as she and Finn took a seat at an empty table in the Lima Bean.

"No problem." he replied with a smile of his own.

After taking a sip of her latte, Quinn looked over at him and asked conversationally, "So, how's school going?"

Finn chuckled a little at how casual the question was. "I'm still barely keeping my grades high enough to stay on the team."

A playful smirk came across Quinn's face as she questioned teasingly, "Why am I not surprised?"

Placing a hand over his heart, Finn pretended to be wounded. "Ouch, Q. I wouldn't want you to expect _too_ much from me."

She laughed lightly before saying sweetly, "Finn, if you need any help with school, I'd be more than happy to study with you."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'm warning you though; it's going to take hours for me to even begin to learn something." His voice became teasing towards the end.

"Trust me, I know." She assured him seriously. Her tone lightened as she added, "But I really don't mind."

Smiling, Finn said gratefully, "Thanks, Quinn. I really appreciate it. I could _definitely_ use the help from someone as smart as you."

Quinn blushed at the compliment and Finn's smile grew into a large grin at the sight of her. _'Man, she's so damn adorable when she blushes.' _

After taking a drink of his coffee, he decided to change the topic to her. "What about you? How are you doing in school?"

"Pretty well, actually. In fact, I've already began looking into different colleges."

He raised an eyebrow. "College? Already? We still have another year of school."

"I know… but you can never be too prepared, right?" she asked with a small shrug.

He nodded in agreement, though he thought it was a little early to be thinking about college. "So, which schools have you been looking into?"

She hesitated a little before saying, "Yale, Ohio State, and a few others. I'm really hoping that I get into Yale, though."

Giving her a sheepish look, Finn asked, "Where's Yale at?"

Quinn smiled at him. She'd always thought he was cute when he was timid. "New Haven, Connecticut."

A slight frown came across Finn's face. He knew that she was destined to do something great, but he hadn't considered the _where _factor. _'What am I thinking? There's still a whole summer __and__ school year that I get to spend with her before she leaves. Besides, she might not even go to this New Haven place. Shit, I'm rambling again! I really need to learn to stop letting my thoughts get in the way of what- C'mon, Finn, focus! Quinn's right in front of you. She isn't going anywhere right now.'_

Snapping out of his thoughts, he beamed at Quinn and said in his best upbeat voice, "That's awesome!"

She giggled at his reaction. His goofy attitude was yet another thing she loved about him. "Yeah, it is."

"So…" Finn began nervously, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to sing duets with me more often in glee. In the past two years, we haven't really gotten to sing together that much. And, uh, I think we make really good partners- duet partners, I mean! Because your voice is amazing and, uh, our voices go together perfectly when we sing with each other… What do you say?" He was a little out of breath by the end of his rant and mentally cursed himself for mentioning the "partners" reference. _'I really need to stop slipping up...'_

Quinn, however, simply smiled. She had picked up on him saying that they were good with each other and, knowing him, she knew that he wasn't referring to them singing together, though she agreed that they did sound great. If she was being honest with herself, without distractions such as Rachel Berry, she and Finn had been more than good together. As a couple, everything in the world seemed perfect.

'_We aren't a couple anymore. There were actual reasons as to why we broke up… I need to stop thinking about him as more than a friend.' _she thought to herself sternly. Sighing inwardly, she added in frustration, _'We've been friends for less than eight hours and I'm already thinking about how we used to act together… And I keep calling us a "we." Finn and I are friends. Just. Friends.'_

After taking a moment to compose herself, she replied, "I'd like that a lot. I mean, after all we _are_ friends. And our voices do go together pretty well."

Oblivious to her conflicted thoughts, Finn grinned and said enthusiastically, "Yeah, they really do!"

After throwing Finn a smile, Quinn subtly pulled out her phone and checked the time. _3:15 P.M. _

"We should probably leave right now if we want to catch that movie on time." She commented casually.

"Oh, uh, right, of course." Finn muttered a little disappointedly. He enjoyed talking to Quinn. They hadn't talked like this in awhile, and he was surprised to discover how much he missed it. Even though he felt like he knew everything about her, she still managed to surprise him. Forcing a smile, he said, "Yeah, let's get going."

* * *

By the time they arrived at her house, it was 6:55 P.M.

"I had a really great time, Finn." Quinn said with a genuine smile. "I'm really glad that we're friends."

Finn returned the smile. "Me too, Quinn. Hey, I was wondering if you'd want to hang out again tomorrow. Maybe even study. I actually could use some help in, well, all of my classes. Plus, finals are in a few weeks and I don't really remember much of what I learned this year. Oh, but if you don't want to study we could-"

He abruptly stopped his rambling when he heard Quinn laughing. Giving her a questioning look, he asked, "What?"

"Finn," she said once her laughter settled down, "I'd love to study with you tomorrow."

A goofy grin lit up his face. "Alright, cool. Well, I won't keep you from your dinner any longer. Goodnight, Quinn."

As she got out of his car and turned to say goodbye, her eyes met his. For a few seconds, they just looked into each other eyes, an array of different messages passing silently between them.

Clearing her throat, Quinn swiftly looked away. "Goodnight, Finn. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that, she closed the car door and hurriedly walked towards her house without another glance.

Finn let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes. When he was looking into her eyes, he could feel the undeniable attraction between them. He couldn't help but think, _'This is going to be way harder than I thought, but it's what she wants. I have to accept it. Even if it is killing me on the inside.' _

* * *

It was Friday and Finn was currently sitting in his first period Astronomy class, completely zoned out.

To him, it seemed as if the week had passed by in the blink of an eye. Each day, he and Quinn would spend a large majority of their time together. They would meet up in between class periods just to talk to one another, eat lunch together, and study at the library after school, which was a first for him. However, he didn't care what they did; he only cared that it was with her. There was something nice about hanging out with someone he knew so well. Apart from it being _her_, everything always felt so comfortable, familiar, and natural.

Finn was brought back down to Earth when he felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his pants. He glanced around to make sure nobody noticed before quickly taking it out. A smile graced his features as he saw that is was a text from Quinn.

**Hey :) –Quinn**

**Am I imagining things, or is Quinn Fabray actually texting during a class? –Finn**

Finn was pretty surprised when he got a reply almost immediately.

**Ha-ha. You're too funny, Finn. –Quinn**

**So I've been told ;) –Finn**

**Lol :) Anyways, I was wondering what we were going to do tonight? –Quinn**

His smile grew bigger.

**Can't get enough of me, can you? –Finn**

**Of course I can't! I don't know how I would survive without seeing your freakishly tall figure each day. –Quinn**

**And you call me the funny one. –Finn**

**It's one of my many talents ;) –Quinn**

Finn chuckled softly. When he caught the eyes of a few curious people, he coughed in attempt to cover for his laughter. It worked and they looked away.

**Of course it is :) Oh, and I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my place and we could watch a movie. Say, around 7? What do you think? –Finn**

He held his breath as he waited for a reply. They hadn't been over to one another's house since before the break-up. After about a minute, he got an answer.

**Sure, sounds fun! I have to start on some class work. Ttyl :) –Quinn**

Forgetting that he was in class, Finn did a fist pump and shouted, "Yes!"

Everyone turned towards him with questioning looks while his teacher asked irritably, "Yes, Finn?"

Putting on a fake smile, he lied, "I was just so thrilled to learn about this section that I couldn't contain all of my excitement! I'm sorry, Mrs. Castle."

She gave him a disbelieving yet slightly annoyed look before turning towards the white board and continuing with her lecture.

Finn sighed in relief before zoning out once more with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Oh, and sorry if it was a bit choppy in places. I'll try my best to post the next chapter tomorrow, but if not, I promise that the next chapter will be lengthy. Reviews, favorites, follows, and suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another late night of writing! 3,063 Words! I think you'll really like this chapter! Once again, thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows/suggestions! I read each one :) I apologize for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

Ever since Finn had gotten home, he couldn't stay still. He was too excited. If he was being honest with himself, he was a little nervous too. This would be the first time that a girl came over to his house that wasn't, well, his girlfriend. It seemed as if being friends with Quinn opened a large variety of firsts for him.

After exhaling, he glanced at the clock. _5:30 P.M._

"Damn it." He muttered impatiently.

Once he'd gotten home, he straightened up the house a bit, took a shower, changed, and added some gel to his hair. For the past thirty minutes, he had been pacing mindlessly in the living room, hoping that time would go by faster. Suddenly, he remembered something. _'Crap! I forgot to ask her about dinner…' _Hastily, he pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text.

**I almost forgot, but did you want me to pick up some take out? –Finn**

For the next few minutes, he paced anxiously as he waited for a reply. Just when he was about to send her another text or possibly call, he got one.

**No, no. It's fine :) I'm about to eat right now. I'll be over in about an hour. Looking forward to it! –Quinn**

He smiled and sent a brief response.

**Alright cool. And me too :) See you then. –Finn**

After taking a shaky breath, he began pacing once more.

* * *

Finn had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard the doorbell ring. With excitement coursing through his veins, he practically ran to get the door. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he opened the door and immediately grinned like an idiot when he saw her

Quinn was wearing a pair of jeans, a white blouse with small splashes of orange, and a cardigan. Her gold locks were cascading over her shoulders, naturally.

"You look beautiful." Finn blurted.

Her cheeks flushed as she said modestly, "It's only something I threw on. Besides, I'm not even wearing any make-up."

He chuckled softly before replying honestly, "That doesn't matter; I think you always look stunning, no matter what you're wearing. With or without make-up."

Quinn looked up at him with a warm smile. "Thank you, Finn."

Finn returned the smile and they looked at each other for a few seconds before he said, "Well, come on in! I was just about to put the popcorn in the microwave."

"It's good that I came when I did," Quinn began playfully as she walked into the house, "Wouldn't want you to burn down the house, or worse, the popcorn."

"Pffttt… I can definitely handle popcorn." He retorted just as playfully.

"Well, I'm going to help you just in case." She replied and bumped his shoulder with her own.

"Fine…" he drawled after sighing dramatically. "I _guess_ you can help."

Quinn laughed as she walked into the kitchen with Finn trailing behind her. Ten minutes later, they were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them.

"Which movie would you like to watch, Q?" Finn asked politely as he handed her a DVD binder.

After scanning through the first few pages, she laughed softly and looked over at him. "Really, Finn, you still own Disney movies?"

"Hey! Those are classics!" he said defensively.

She laughed again, louder this time, before saying, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! But, uhm, we could watch…" she smirked as she said, "The Last Song."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that about? I don't remember ever seeing that movie."

"Oh, you know, just one of the best romance movies out there right now." She replied nonchalantly.

Finn immediately groaned. "What? No way! I am not watching a chick flick! I'm a _guy_!" He then muttered, "Man, I should've hid all of the movies that Kurt and my mom bought."

"Aww, please Finn? For me?" she pouted while looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.

He knew that he would regret this, but he'd do anything for her. Even if it meant watching some cheesy chick flick.

Sighing, he replied, "Fine. But don't expect me to cry or anything. Actually, I probably won't even understand it."

Quinn giggled before smiling at him. "Okay, great!"

Exhaling, Finn took the disc, went over to the DVD player, and placed the disc in the tray. He then trudged back over to the couch and returned to his seat. After pointing the remote at the T.V. to turn it on and pressing play, he looked at Quinn.

As the opening of the movie began, she looked over at him and they smiled at one another. She then turned her attention back to the movie and he sighed.

For the first thirty minutes of the movie, they didn't do much aside from silently munch on the popcorn. Finn gave up on watching the movie after about ten minutes and had been staring at Quinn ever since. He didn't think there'd ever be a time when he got tired of looking at her. In his eyes, she was perfect.

"What?" Quinn whispered as she glanced at him and saw him looking at her.

"Oh, uh, n-nothing." He replied, obviously caught off guard. _'Wait a second…'_ he thought as a smile grew on his face. "Actually, you don't look very comfortable. Come over here." He said softly as he waved her towards him.

She bit her lip. "Uhm, I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"C'mon, Quinn," he interjected. "We've known each other for years, so it won't be _that _weird. And I am concerned about your health. I wouldn't want your back to get hurt from sitting uncomfortably." He knew that he was stretching their "friends" boundary, but for once, he didn't care.

Quinn knew that she should just say no, but there was a part of her that wanted nothing more than to be _close_ to him, and not in the way that they had been in the past week. _'I guess it wouldn't be so bad to think with my heart for once, instead of my head… Oh, what the hell.'_

She smiled at him and said quietly, "Okay."

On the inside, Finn was ecstatic. However, he managed to contain the joy he felt a little bit by simply grinning and pulling her towards him.

A giggle escaped Quinn's lips. It was just like him to take the situation into his own hands. Literally.

Once he had pulled her close enough, Finn wrapped an arm around her. Quinn rested her head on his shoulder almost immediately, as if on instinct. Both of them smiled at how natural this felt; how _right_ it felt.

After Quinn turned her attention once more to the television, Finn turned his gaze to her again.

A little before the movie came to an end, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. The corners of his lips turned up. _'I swear she looks like an angel when she sleeps.' _Hesitantly, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. He then made himself a little more comfortable on the couch, being careful not to jostle her, and fell asleep with a smile on his face and the girl he loved on his arm.

* * *

"You're seriously going to make me _shop_ with you?" Finn asked in astonishment.

"We're at a mall, Finn. This means that there are stores. Ergo, shopping." Quinn replied with a roll of her eyes.

"That's not true! There is also a movie theatre, arcade, _and_ food court. Why do we have to spend a wonderful Saturday afternoon _shopping_? I don't even need any new clothes!" he said with a pout.

She smiled and was about to make a witty remark when she spotted Santana and Brittany. "San! Britt!" she squealed as she picked up her pace to catch up with them.

Finn laughed and followed behind her, much slower.

They were already in some deep conversation about clothes or something by the time he came up to them.

"Hey, Hudson!" Finn looked around at the sound of his name and spotted Puck waving him over. He was standing with Mike and Sam by the entrance to the arcade.

Glancing at Quinn to make sure that she was still talking to the others, he hurriedly walked over to them.

"Hey, guys." He greeted them. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know, just scouting the grounds for any potential conquests." Puck replied with a smirk. Mike shot him an annoyed look. Finn just laughed.

"Hey, excuse me." Sam muttered before walking off.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "What's with him?"

Puck shrugged. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Guess."

"Well… I'm guessing that it has something to do with Quinn." Puck said with a small smile.

"Wait, what?" Mike piped up, curious.

Finn was just about to make an excuse when Puck said, "Finn's in love with Quinn. Where have you been, Chang?"

"What? Is that true, Finn?" Mike asked, clearly shocked.

Finn shot Puck a menacing glare, which he just shook off. "Dude, its Mike. He isn't going to tell anyone."

After sighing, Finn muttered in agreement before addressing Mike. "Yeah, it's true."

"Oh, uh, that's great, dude!" Mike said cheerfully.

"Oi, Finn, you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Puck already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear him say it out loud.

Finn sighed. "Quinn wanted to go shopping… and she wanted me to come with her."

Puck and Mike shared a look before busting up in laughter.

"Hey, it's not that funny!" Finn said defensively as his cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment.

Puck coughed until he finally controlled his laughter. "Sorry, bro, I wasn't laughing at you, I was just, uh…. Anyway, I understand why you came. What with the whole "she's the one" thing."

Finn just nodded and glanced over in the direction that Quinn had been in. He froze when he noticed that she was no longer talking to Santana and Brittany. No, now she was talking to Sam. Actually, it looked more like flirting. _'I'm probably just paranoid. I mean, she was never really into Sam, right? Naw. At least, I'm pretty sure she wasn't… Shit what-'_

He snapped out of his daze when he felt Puck slap him.

"Ow, dude! What the hell?" he exclaimed, placing a hand on his cheek.

"You wouldn't snap out of your little trance! I'm sorry! But, as I asked about fifty times already, did you want to hang out with us at the arcade for a bit?"

"Uh, let me just tell Quinn." He said quietly, dropping his hand back to his side.

The short walk over to her felt like it took a lot longer than it should of.

"Hey," he said quietly, interrupting whatever Sam was saying, which got him an irritated look from him.

"Yes, Finn?" Quinn asked as she turned her head towards him. _'Does she sound annoyed?'_ he thought to himself worriedly.

"I, uh, was wondering if I could hang out with Puck and Mike for a bit." He replied.

She raised an eyebrow at him and laughed a little. "You don't need my permission, Finn. Go ahead. I'll text you when I'm ready to leave." And with that, she turned back to Sam.

"Yeah, sure." He muttered, trying to disguise his hurt.

As Finn walked slowly towards the guys, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Santana?" he questioned in shock. '_Isn't today just full of pleasant surprises.'_

"There's only one me, Finnocence." She said dryly.

"I know… but what are you doing here, talking to me?"

She hesitated before saying, "I wanted to talk to you about Quinn."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. "But… why?"

"Okay, look, Quinn is one of my best friends. And, despite everything, I don't really hate you that much. Anyway, I know that you're in love with her."

He stared at her with wide eyes. "What? N-no I'm not…" he trailed off meekly.

She just stared at him with a knowing look. "I have eyes, you know. I've seen the way you stare at her during lunch. Like you're an idiot, which you are, who's just seen the light."

Finn just nodded along, not bothering to disagree with Santana. She was right, for the most part, anyway.

"Listen, you really hurt her when you broke her heart for the _second _time. Why the hell would you break-up with her at a funeral?" She knew that she should get her point across quickly, but she was curious.

"I made a mistake." He replied honestly with a shrug.

"Wait- what?" She was not expecting that answer.

Finn took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that he was about to tell Santana Lopez this. "I made a mistake. I was just too stupid to realize it before. I'm in love with Quinn. I've always been in love with her. Even when I was with Rachel, I was still in love with her. And I screwed everything up."

Santana was taken aback. She had _definitely_ not been expecting that. "Look, Finn, you have to tell her. Before it's too late." She nodded her head in the direction of Quinn and Sam.

He looked down. "I can't do that. I don't want to make her uncomfortable or possibly lose her for good. I've been selfish these past two years. Honestly, I was going to tell her how I felt on Monday, but I didn't because I thought that she should decide what happened between us. And she did… we're friends. Just friends." His voice cracked a little at the end.

It was then that Santana did something that neither of them expected. She _hugged_ him.

After a couple seconds, she let go and stepped back. "Finn, if you don't tell her, you're never going to be more than friends with her. She won't be the first one to admit her feelings. You've hurt her twice, so she's bound to be on the defense."

"Wait… do you really think that she might feel the same way?" Finn asked, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

"_I_ think so." She replied with a small smile. "You'll never find out if you don't try."

"Why are you helping me?" he asked curiously.

"Because… I want Quinn to be happy. And I think that you're the only one who can do that for her." She said sincerely. After a second, she added seriously, "But if you break her heart a third time, I swear that I will not hesitate to go all Lima Heights on your ass. Don't expect to be able to throw a football ever again."

Finn smiled, although her threat scared him. "Thanks, Santana. If she actually gives me another chance, I swear I won't break her heart."

She smiled back at him briefly before it was gone and she said in her normal bitchy tone, "You better not, Frankenteen." Before she turned to walk away, she gave him a wink.

Finn laughed, still in disbelief that this conversation happened. _'Are Santana and I friends now?' _he just shook his head, threw one more glance at Quinn, then joined a very annoyed Puck and Mike.

"What took you so long?" They asked in unison.

"Just catching up with a friend… I think."

They gave him questioning looks, but he just shrugged. "So, who's up for a game of air hockey?"

* * *

"Today was definitely a successful shopping day!" Quinn gushed as Finn helped her put the bags into his car.

He just forced a tight smile and nodded along. For the past few hours, he couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had with Santana. She said that if he never tried, he'd never know. _'Should I try __**now**__?' _he thought to himself, completely clueless.

"Earth to Finn! Are you there?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh- uh, yeah?" he asked quickly.

"Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself today."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine!" he fibbed with a fake smile.

She could tell that something was wrong, but she simply smiled and said, "Okay!"

As they got into the car, she turned towards him. "Finn, there's something I wanted to tell you."

Finn immediately snapped his head towards her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…" she drawled nervously while she fidgeted with her hands. "Uhm, I'm sorry that I seemed kind of rude earlier, it's just that Sam said something that surprised me…"

He raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What'd he tell you?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him and said, "He wants to get back together with me."

Finn felt like he had been hit in the gut by a sledgehammer.

He gulped before asking quietly, "And what did you say?"

"I told him that I would think about it." She replied.

"What's there to think about?" he asked bitterly.

Quinn sighed. "I don't know, Finn. I was hoping I could talk to you about it."

He stared at her. "Talk about what?"

She rolled her eyes and asked slightly annoyed, "Should I get back together with Sam?"

Finn couldn't believe that she was asking him this. "Uh… hmm…"

Quinn was starting to become angry. "Finn, it's a simple question."

"_Look, Finn, you have to tell her. Before it's too late." _Santana was right. "No." he said simply.

"Why not?" She asked him. When he didn't reply, she said a little harshly, "Finn, give me one reason why I shouldn't get back together with him."

'_It's now or never.' _Taking a shaky breath, he gently cupped Quinn's cheek and stared into her gorgeous hazel eyes as he said softly, "I don't want you to get back together with Sam because I'm in love with you."

She stared at him and felt tears begin to form in her eyes. "F-Finn…"

"I'm sorry." he interrupted. "I'm sorry about breaking-up with you in the first place. I'm sorry for choosing Rachel. I'm sorry for hurting you. I was stupid, Quinn. Stupid and blind. It's always been you. I've been in love with you from the moment I met you. If you give me another chance, I promise that I will never hurt you again. I know that this may sound selfish, but I… I can't live without you Quinn. You're the one. I'm sorry if it seems like I am forcing-"

He was cut off when her lips crashed against his.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? Reviews & Suggestions are greatly appreciated! Oh, and if you had any ideas for duets, let me know too. I have one in mind already, but I have a feeling this will be a long story, so, who know? Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that I took longer to post. You'll see why once you read! Thank you for the reviews! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

Taking a moment to breathe, they leaned their foreheads against one another's.

"Wow." Finn said softly with a smile.

"Yeah." Quinn breathed in agreement.

Finn was starting to lean back in when he felt Quinn place a hand gently, yet firmly, on his chest. He pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

She bit her lip. "Finn… you don't know how badly I want this. But I just need some time to think."

"Think?" He echoed, clearly confused.

She took a small breath before replying. "I just… I want it to work out between us the next time we're together. I heard everything you said and I know that you're ready… but I want to make sure that I am."

"Oh." Finn said as he looked away. He couldn't disguise the disappointment and hurt in his voice.

"Finn," Quinn began softly as she turned his face towards her. "Please don't take this the wrong way. I _do_ have feelings for you. I just need to be sure that I'm ready…" she trailed off quietly.

If she was being honest with herself, she was still a little uncertain about whether she could trust Finn with her heart again. Of course, she heard everything that he said, and she knew that he had meant each word. But he had told her things like this before... and changed his mind. _'How can I know for sure that I can trust him completely?'_

Finn wanted to argue with her, but he decided against it. He didn't want to force her into a relationship. If she needed time, he'd give her it.

"Okay." he replied with a sad smile.

"Thank you." she murmured before giving him a light, lingering kiss. She then settled herself into the seat and looked out the window.

He looked at her for a moment longer before exhaling and settling into his own seat. He then started the car. _'This has been one hell of a day.' _

* * *

After he dropped Quinn off at her house, Finn immediately went home. All he wanted to do was sleep. This day had exhausted him more than any other.

Once he had parked and pulled the key out of the ignition, he heard his phone ringing. Sighing in annoyance, he picked it up and asked a little rudely, "What?"

"Whoa there, Finnocence. No need to be a prick." Santana replied crossly.

"What do you want, Santana?" he asked tiredly. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"Quinn called me twenty minutes ago." she replied simply.

He groaned. "Do we have to do this right now?"

"Yes." she spat.

"Fine. What is there to talk about, though? I took your advice. She said she would think about it. The end." he said flatly.

"No, not the end. Finn, you have to make a grand gesture; _show_ her how much you care about her." The way she said it made it sound like it was obvious.

"I told her that I was in love with her and always have been. Isn't that enough?"

Santana scoffed. "No, you idiot, that's not enough. You're trying to win over the girl you've broken-up with _twice_. It's going to take a lot more than a declaration of your love to get her back."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. "Like what? Buy her flowers and chocolates?"

"No!" she shouted into the phone. "You have to give her something that money can't buy."

"Like a homemade present?" He was completely confused.

"Seriously? No, you are not going to give her a _homemade_ _present_. Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Finn paused before asking, rather stupidly, "What?"

"Someone's been sacked one too many times. Finn, you're going to sing to her."

"Sing?" he echoed in disbelief.

"Yes, sing." Santana confirmed, clearly irritated.

He was still confused, but he decided to go along with it. "Okay… which song?"

She sighed loudly in exasperation. "Whatever song that tells her how you feel about her."

"I don't get how this is any different than me telling her how I feel." he remarked.

"Because this way it's _special_. You're going to serenade her in front of everyone in glee on Monday."

His eyes grew wide. "Why _everyone_?"

'_Can he really be __this__ stupid?'_ Santana thought to herself. "Frankenteen, you need to show her that you _want_ to be with her. By singing to her in front of the others, you're basically saying that you love her and don't care if the whole world knows it. Hell, you _want_ them to know. Besides, singing is so much more meaningful than a boring old speech."

"Okay, I get it." he said honestly. "But if I do this, aren't I ignoring her request for time?"

She sighed. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. She lied when she said that she needed time to think. She's just waiting for you to actually _show_ her that she can open her heart up to you again. Nobody wants their heart broken for a third time."

Finn's heart ached when she said that. He hated himself for ever hurting Quinn. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll sing to her."

"It better be one hell of a performance." she remarked pointedly.

"It will be. It's for Quinn; she deserves only the best." he assured her confidently.

Santana smiled into the phone. "Alright, well I have better things to be doing. By-"

"Thank you, Santana, for everything." Finn interjected, honesty dripping from each word.

"You're welcome, Finn. You better make my girl happy." she replied warmly, which was rare for her.

"I promise that I will. Oh, and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

He gulped before asking hesitantly, "Santana, are we friends now?"

She laughed a little. "Maybe. At the very least, I don't hate you anymore."

Finn smiled. "That's good to hear. I'll see you on Monday."

"Alright. Goodnight, Finn." And with that, she hung up before he even got a chance to return the farewell.

'_This really has been one hell of a day.'_ He thought to himself as he got out of his car and headed towards his house.

* * *

By the time school came around on Monday, Finn was in a fit of nerves. Sure, he had sung love songs with Rachel all the time. But this was different. He was going to _serenade_ Quinn. This was something that he had never done before. Well, he had never done it under these circumstances. The only other time he had done it was when he told the Fabrays about the baby. That didn't exactly end well.

As he walked through the halls, Finn felt someone clamp their hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, dude." Puck greeted.

"Hey." Finn echoed, still slightly shaken from his sudden appearance. "Dude, don't sneak up on me again. You scared the shit out of me."

Puck chuckled. "Fine, whatever. So, I talked to Santana last night."

"Oh?" Finn asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. And she told me all about your little plan today."

"Well, it was more her plan than mine." Finn mumbled.

"So? It's going to take some balls to get up in front of everyone and _sing_ about your feelings to a chick." Puck retorted.

"Not a _chick_, dude. It's Quinn." A lazy smile came across his face when he said her name.

Puck couldn't hide the genuine smile that graced his features. He really was happy that his best friend was in love. "You're right. Anyway, I was wondering if you needed any help."

Finn pursed his lips in thought. "Yeah, actually, I do. Do you think you could play the guitar for me?"

Puck nodded. "Sure, no problem."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, bro. I really appreciate this."

"It's nothing." Puck replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand. After saying a brief goodbye, the boys headed off in different directions.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur. Before Finn knew it, he was walking through the door of the choir room. Immediately, his eyes searched for Quinn. He found her sitting in the front row… with Sam sitting right next to her. A frown came across his face and he let out an annoyed huff. _'Why the hell can't he back off?'_

Finn was just standing in the doorway, staring, when he felt someone pull on his arm.

"C'mon, Finnocence." Santana said curtly as she tugged him towards two open chairs.

It was then that Quinn looked up and her eyes landed on Finn. At first she smiled, but when she saw him being pulled by Santana, her smile faltered. She felt a pang of jealousy instantly. _'He couldn't have moved on already, right?' _Not wanting to seem weak, she moved her attention to Sam and began talking to him, making sure to touch his arm.

"Did you plan everything out?" Santana asked Finn casually.

He nodded once then turned his gaze to Quinn. Once again, he felt as if he had gotten hit in the stomach. She was talking to him. _And_ touching his arm. He couldn't help but think in distress, _'What the fuck is going on between them? I thought she had feelings for me!'_

Noticing that he was, once again, not paying attention to her, Santana sighed in annoyance. Quickly, she glanced over in the direction he was staring at. _'Oh.'_

"Finn," she began, tugging his arm in attempt to make him listen. When that didn't work, she pinched him.

"Ow! Why do people keep doing stuff like that?" he asked crossly.

"Because you tend to completely check out of the universe; it's the only way to make you snap out of it." she replied. "Look, don't pay any attention to that. She's just… I don't know, probably trying to make you jealous."

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "She's the one who needed time. Why would she try to make me jealous?" He didn't mention that it was working.

"Probably because you're over here with me." Santana said with a shrug.

Finn let out a long breath. Girls were really confusing sometimes. "Then should I go over to her or something?"

"No." she stated firmly. "Just wait until class starts, okay? Trust me, this will work."

He just nodded, praying that she was right.

After what felt like forever to him, the bell rang and Mr. Schuester came in.

"Hey everyone!" he greeted cheerfully.

After receiving murmured replies, he began to talk again. "So, I was hoping we could discuss a few more song choices…"

As he talked, Finn focused on calming his nerves. _'I have to show her how much I love her. That __**I'm**__ the one for her.'_

Once Mr. Schue was done talking, Finn raised his hand.

He looked at him curiously. "Yes, Finn?"

"Uh, I was wondering if I could sing something I've been working on." He was surprised that his voice didn't shake. After a second, he added, "It's really important."

"Oh, uh, okay. Go ahead." Mr. Schue replied with a gesture of his hand and moved off towards the side.

"Thanks." Finn muttered while he got out of his seat.

"Break a leg." Santana said quietly in support.

Puck joined Finn in the center of the room. "You got this, bro." He said quietly as he picked up his guitar and Finn just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"This song is dedicated to someone really special to me." He said, his voice sounding surprisingly confident, as he looked at Quinn. He then cued Puck and the band.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved"_

While Finn sang, he kept his eyes on Quinn the entire time. Love and affection shone within his brown orbs.

"_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved!"_

Quinn couldn't contain the tears that had pooled in her eyes. She had never been serenaded before; not like this. It was then that she came to the realization that Finn truly did love her. She smiled as happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_I know where you hide _

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls"_

Finn then walked up to Quinn and stood right in front of her. As the band played, he gently grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers, and gave her a lopsided grin.

"_Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_Yeah, I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain"_

While everyone applauded, Quinn stood up, keeping their fingers interlaced. The tears were still trailing down her cheeks, but she had a large smile on her face. She brought her other hand up to his face and stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Thank you." She whispered softly before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"Uh, guys, we still have rehearsal." Mr. Shue said rather loudly after about five seconds.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. After muttering an apology, they took a seat next to each other in the back row. Finn briefly let his gaze wander, wondering what everyone's reaction would be. Most of the members wore looks of shock. Puck and Santana were smiling. Rachel and Sam were glaring with a scowl on their faces.

While Mr. Shuester began to talk again, Finn turned his gaze back to Quinn, who was already looking at him. They smiled fondly at each and Finn felt his heart beat faster. Neither of them had ever felt happier than they did in this moment.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Song: She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5; I do not own this song!; Anyway, it took a little longer because I couldn't decide on which song to use. Eventually, I chose this one. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think or want to see! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so glad to know that you guys like this story! And I am reading your reviews & looking at the suggestions. I'm doing my best to write them in! I don't think that there are too many errors in the chapter, but I apologize if there is. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Slight PG-13/Teen**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

"You know, I think I might actually do okay on the final this year." Finn commented as he leaned back in the desk chair. It was Thursday and he was at Quinn's house, studying in her room. He didn't really mind studying anymore. At least, not when it was with her.

"Why's that?" Quinn asked with a smile playing at her lips.

He smiled at her. "Because I have the help of my beautiful, talented, and smart girlfriend."

She blushed and looked down at the bed comforter. "I'm sure you would do fine without me."

After getting out of the chair, he walked over and took a seat beside her. He then pulled her onto his lap and gently turned her face toward his. Looking into her eyes, he said, "No, I wouldn't."

Quinn knew that he wasn't just talking about the test. She smiled and leaned toward him. Brushing her lips against his, she murmured, "Me either." She then pressed her lips fully to his in a slow, deep kiss.

After a few seconds, Finn gently laid her on the bed and hovered over her, not breaking the kiss. It wasn't long before the kisses became more eager and passionate; their tongues beginning to wrestle for dominance. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to pull him even closer. She loved that she was finally able to be this intimate with him again.

Finn smiled into the kiss before breaking away and trailing light kisses down to her neck. He spent a little time at her pulse point before navigating toward an area near her collarbone that would be easier to cover up his mark. He began to nip and suck, becoming highly turned on when he managed to elicit a rather loud moan from her.

Quinn began running a hand through his short brown hair, tugging a little. A shiver traveled down her spine when he moaned against her neck.

Satisfied with the mark he left, Finn captured her lips once more in a fervent kiss. He began to rub a hand along the side of her body, cautious not to go too high or low. Although he would've loved to go farther, he would never pressure her into doing something that she didn't want to. He loved and respected her too much. Besides, just her touch drove him crazy.

Their heated make out session lasted a few minutes longer before they finally broke apart from one another, panting for air.

Quinn rolled onto her side and faced him with a smile on her face. He looked over at her and returned the smile.

She reached out and lightly placed her hand on the side of his face; her eyes bore into his. "I love you, Finn." she whispered affectionately.

Finn's smile turned into one of his signature grins as he said softly, "I love you too, Quinn." He then gave her a light kiss before pulling her toward him and wrapping his arm around her. She sighed in content, snuggled into his side, and rested her head against his shoulder. Eventually, she dozed off thinking about how safe she felt in his arms.

* * *

Finn was just walking into the school when he felt someone roughly shove him from behind.

"Puck, I swear-" he began but froze when he turned around and faced the culprit. "Sam? What the hell was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for." Sam retorted angrily.

Finn raised an eyebrow at him and said, "No… I don't."

"You stole my girl!" Sam nearly shouted.

Finn stared at him in disbelief. "Quinn was never your girl. And don't talk about her like she's something that you can own."

Sam acted as if he said nothing. "You knew that I liked her. Then you tell her that you're in love with her _right after_ I ask her out again?"

Finn was becoming pissed off. "Look, I'm sorry about the timing, but I actually do love her. And it's not like she didn't have a choice. She chose me. Now, please, leave _both_ of us alone."

Sam scoffed. "I'm going to get her back."

"Dude, you really need to back off. _She doesn't want you anymore_." Finn replied firmly.

"She was mine before. She's going to be mine again." Sam spat. He then did something that completely shocked Finn. He punched him. _Hard_.

Finn immediately stumbled back into the wall, placed a hand on his cheekbone and groaned. "What the fuck is your problem? And she wasn't _yours_! She's her own god damn person!" With that said, Finn mustered enough strength to push off the wall and throw one powerful punch at the blonde's jaw, causing his head to snap to the side.

Before either boy could retaliate, Principal Figgins rounded the corner. "What is going on here?" he shouted in his heavy Indian accent.

"N-nothing, sir." Finn stuttered. "Just a, uh, misunderstanding."

The principal glared at the two boys. "I will get down to the bottom of this. Go to the nurse then come see me in my office."

The boys nodded and the principal walked off. Sam followed right after, not glancing behind him once.

'_Someone's a psycho.'_ Finn thought in astonishment. As he was debating on how long he should wait to see the nurse, he heard a familiar voice.

"Finn? What are you doing?" Santana asked as she waltzed through the door in her cheerleading uniform.

When he turned to face her, concern, or at least that's what he thought it looked like, came across her face. "What the hell happened to your face?"

He laughed a little. "Sam was chewing me out for 'stealing his girl.'" He made sure to put quotes around that last part.

"He punched you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Finn replied with a small shrug.

"Damn… I didn't think Trouty Mouth could hurt a fly." she commented.

Feeling obligated to not sound like the victim, he replied, a little cockily, "Yeah, well, I made sure to get a good shot at his freakishly large jaw. Nobody gets to talk about Quinn like she's some sort of object you can possess."

Santana smiled at that. "Protecting her honor. Good job, Hudson."

Finn smiled back at her, which sent a flash of pain through his face. He managed to get out, "I had to."

She noticed the strain in his voice and walked up to him. Tentatively, she reached her hand out and brushed her fingertips against the angry looking bruise. Immediately, he winced. She removed her hand and gave him a sympathetic look. "You should really get that checked out."

Finn nodded and was about to reply when he saw the door open and Quinn walk in.

The first thing that Quinn noticed when she walked through the door was Finn… standing with Santana mere inches away from him. She was about to ask what was going on when she looked up and saw his face. Worry clouded her features as she practically ran up to him.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I'll give you two some time to talk." Santana said quickly and walked off with wave of her hand.

"I kind of got in a fight." Finn said uneasily.

Quinn quirked a perfect eyebrow at him. "Why?"

He sighed. "Sam."

She stared at him in confusion. "Sam hit you? Why would he do that?"

"He kept going on and on about how I stole you from him. Something's clearly wrong with him because after a minute he just punched me. But the way he kept saying that you were _his_, like he owned you… Nobody owns you, Quinn. I made sure to get a good one in just for that."

Her face softened. "You… defended me?"

Finn gave her one of his lopsided grins, ignoring the flash of searing pain, and said simply, "I'd do anything for you. There's no way in hell I'd ever let someone talk about you in a disrespectful way."

She stared at him in awe for a few seconds before walking up to him and pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, she stared into her eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He replied with a small chuckle.

Quinn eyed the fresh bruise on his face. "You should probably get some ice on that."

Finn touched his cheek and winced again. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry that my pretty face is ruined." he joked.

She laughed lightly before a devious smirk crept onto her face. She leaned up to him and whispered sultrily, "You know, I think you look _really_ sexy with that bruise. And defending me? That's extremely hot."

"R-re-really?" He couldn't help but stutter; he'd never heard her say something like that before.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Once you're feeling a little better, maybe we could have another study date at my house?" she inquired in a suggestive tone.

Finn didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded his head rapidly.

She giggled at his eagerness. After giving him a quick peck, she said, "Well, I'll let you get to the nurse. See you soon."

He gave her a small wave and watched as she walked away. _'Did she seriously suggest what I thought she did..?'_ he thought to himself in a hopeful yet confused daze. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned and walked toward the nurse's office.

* * *

It turned out that Sam had actually confessed to punching Finn first. He had no idea why Sam would do that, but he was glad that he didn't get suspended for three days. He ended up getting stuck with three hours of detention after school though.

Currently, Finn was sitting in his second period math class, lost in his thoughts.

'_I don't get it… Sam never seemed like the violent kind before. Why would he just snap like that? Besides, it wasn't like Quinn was going to pick him. Quinn… I can't believe that she actually might want to do __**it**__. I guess I assumed that she would want to until we were married or something.' _A lazy smile grew on his face at the thought of being married to her. _'The thing is, I don't mind getting married to her. I love her. She's the one. Maybe within the next few months I could- wait, what am I thinking? Of course I want to marry her. Someday. Just not in high school… it'll only cause problems for the both of us.'_

Finn sighed quietly. His entire world had changed greatly within the past two months. Never did he think that he would be back with Quinn and more in love than he'd ever been. Hell, studying seemed foreign to him and now he did it at least three times a week. However, he and Quinn hadn't exactly been _studying_ as much this past week. Gradually, his mind began to drift to descriptive thoughts of what exactly might happen the next time he went over. He couldn't help it; he was a guy.

"Dude, are you alright?" Puck, who was sitting next to him, whispered.

"Wha- huh?" Finn muttered, slightly breathless.

Puck looked at him in amusement. "You're looking a little flushed, bro. Is something _bothering_ you?"

Finn's face quickly grew redder as he looked away and replied curtly. "No, I'm fine."

'_Mailman. Mailman. Mailman.'_ He chanted quietly in his head.

Puck couldn't contain his laughter, but quickly covered it with loud coughs when the teacher shot him an irritated look. When the coast was clear, he whispered, "Getting hot and bothered thinking about Fabray, are we?"

Finally cooled down, Finn looked over at him. "'Course not. Why would you think that?"

Puck just gave him a look.

Exhaling, Finn said in defeat, "Fine, maybe I was."

"Totally understandable, dude. But I can tell you that the wait-" Puck abruptly stopped cut off when he saw the glare on Finn's face. "Look, what I meant is that I understand. Kind of. Good things come to those who wait, though. Right?"

Finn sighed. "Yeah. But that wait might be shorter than I expected."

"Ah… congratulations?" Puck inquired as he gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Finn replied uncomfortably.

Clearing his throat quietly, Puck asked, "So, what are we going to do about Evans?"

"Nothing." he replied quietly.

Puck stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean _nothing_? He jumped you."

"Yeah, he clearly has issues, and definitely needs help, but I'm not going to do anything else. Besides, I hit him back."

"What are you going to do if he attacks you again?"

Finn thought about it for a second. "I guess I'll just turn him in or something. But I honestly don't think that he'll do it again."

Puck looked at him for a moment longer before shrugging and turning his attention elsewhere.

Once again, Finn began to think. _'What if Sam does attack me again? Or, worse, Quinn? I can't let him hurt her! Would he really do something to her? Probably not… but he did say something about getting her back… I hope he just said that in the heat of the moment. I'm not worried about Quinn leaving me for him, it's just that I don't want him hassling her. She doesn't need that.'_

Not wanting to think about anymore "what if" situations, Finn turned his attention to the white board and began writing in his notebook.

* * *

On his way to lunch, Finn spotted Quinn rummaging through her locker. A goofy grin immediately planted itself on his face. Quietly, he made his way over to her. Once he stood behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Guess who."

"I didn't know you felt that way about me, Mike." She joked before closing her locker and turning around in his arms.

Finn raised an eyebrow at her. "Mike, eh?"

She just giggled and gently placed her hands on the back of his neck. "How are you feeling?"

"It still hurts a little, but it's tolerable. Plus, being here with you right now is making me feel a hundred times better."

She smiled and blushed lightly. His compliments always had that effect on her. Actually, _he_ had that effect on her. "That's good to know."

He gulped before saying nervously, "I, uhm, I could go over to your house after my detention is done."

"Detention?"

He gave her sheepish smile. "Yeah, that's my punishment for the fight. Three hours after school."

She bit her lip. "Alright. Are you sure you're feeling well enough?"

Finn gave her a small nod. "Pain or no pain, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Besides, you really do make me feel better."

Ignoring the nerves beginning to form in her stomach, Quinn smiled and pulled him closer. "Okay." she whispered against his lips. Finn was the one who closed the distance between them.

Before the kiss could turn into something more heated, he reluctantly pulled away. She looked at him questioningly.

"We don't want to attract an audience." He said quietly and cocked his head to the side where a few students were standing and starting to stare.

"Oh." She replied with a nervous laugh. They untangled themselves from on another and Finn took her hand, interlacing their fingers. Hand in hand, they made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey." Finn and Quinn greeted the table in unison as they took their seats.

After receiving a few murmured greetings, Brittany asked Finn, "What's wrong with your face?"

"I got in a fight." He wanted to make things as simple as possible for Brittany.

"Okay, but how'd you get that bruise on your face?" she asked, clearly confused.

Finn sighed inwardly. "Sam punched me in the face and I punched him back."

"Oh… Well, it looks nice on you." she commented.

"I agree." Santana chimed in. "Bad boy looks good on you. Kind of hot actually."

Finn looked down to hide his blush and Quinn gave Santana a hard look.

"What?" Santana asked with a shrug. "It is. You know you've thought about it, Q."

Quinn sighed. Of course she had thought about it. She'd even told Finn earlier exactly how hot she thought it was. But she didn't like Santana commenting on it, or any girl, really. She trusted Finn, but not so much Santana. After all, his first time had been with her… and she had stolen a boyfriend from her before. _'Stop being paranoid!'_

Instead, she put a smile on her face and nodded, which received a smirk from Santana.

After the color in his face had gone back to normal, Finn turned his attention to Quinn. For a while, he just stared at her in admiration. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she gave him another chance.

Quinn looked over at him and saw him staring.

"What?" she asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

"You're so beautiful." he said softly.

Once again, a smile graced her features while she placed a hand on the back of his neck. "That's like three compliments in the past twenty minutes. I think that's a record." She commented playfully.

Giving her a lopsided grin, he leaned closer to her and said, "They aren't compliments, Q. They're undeniable facts."

Hearing these things made her heart melt. "What did I do to deserve you?" she inquired out loud.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He murmured before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. This time, neither of them pulled away.

"Damn." Santana remarked as she eyed the couple.

"Is it just me, or is that really hot?" Brittany asked, pointing at Finn and Quinn.

Santana let her gaze linger on Finn for a few seconds before looking at Brittany. "Definitely hot." She wasn't entirely talking about the couple's heated kiss.

* * *

**What'd you think? And, sorry, but I kind of had to make Sam the bad guy. Anyway, I wanted to ask you all a question: Are you okay with reading M content? I, personally, haven't written any, but I was thinking about incorporating it into the story eventually. I'm willing to give it a shot if you're willing to read. Please leave a review or suggestion! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, you all have spoken, so I'll give M a shot. There's a little hint of it in this chapter (sorry if it's bleh, it was my first try writing it) and a lot of smut. It's 4 A.M, So there might be some errors... I found that I usually skip things this late. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! x]**

**Warning: M-ish & Smut**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

Finn stared at the clock. For the past hour, he never took his gaze off of it, willing it to move faster. Unfortunately, his idea didn't work. In fact, it seemed to make time move _slower_. He sighed as he rested his chin on his hand. There were still two whole hours of sitting and doing nothing until he got to spend time with Quinn.

'_Stupid Sam.'_ he thought to himself bitterly. Letting his gaze wander around the classroom, he realized just how much he didn't belong in this horrid place. He noticed that a large majority of the other students sitting around him belonged to the cliques he didn't usually associate with, such as the bullies, stoners, and skaters. He wasn't surprised to discover a few of his fellow football teammates in the room as well. _'I wonder what they did this time…'_

While he pondered what prank they pulled, the teacher excused herself and left the room. Almost at once, everybody got out of their seats and began conversing with one another. Finn, on the other hand, pulled out his phone and sent a text to Quinn.

**SOS -Finn**

He was hoping that she would reply. It sounded silly to admit it, but just spending a few hours away from her was torture for him. When he was beginning to feel doubtful, his phone buzzed.

**Aww, poor baby! :( I would break you out if I could! –Quinn**

He cracked a smiled.

**If you could? Did I just find something that you couldn't do? –Finn**

He could clearly picture her rolling her eyes at him.

**Shut up… Anyway, you're texting in detention? You're really bad, aren't you? ;) –Quinn**

Finn chuckled softly.

**Of course I am, babe ;) But that's not the reason why I did it. –Finn**

**Hmm, and what exactly is that reason? –Quinn**

He didn't even think before he replied.

**I miss you. –Finn**

Once the message was sent, he realized what he put. _'Shit, she's going to think I'm obsessive or something…'_

**I miss you too. I can't wait to see you tonight… -Quinn**

Her reply wasn't something that he had expected. A nervous flutter started in the pit of his stomach.

All of a sudden, the chatter surrounding him died down. He looked up and noticed that everybody was hurriedly making their way back to their seats. _'Teacher must be coming back…' _he mused as he turned his attention back to the phone.

**Me either. I have to get back to serving time now, but I'll be thinking about you. I love you, Q. -Finn**

**I love you too, Finn. :) See you in a few hours. –Quinn**

A lopsided smile planted itself on his face as he read the message. There would never be a time when he would get tired of her telling him that she loved him.

When the teacher returned to her desk, Finn stared into space with thoughts of Quinn dancing around in his head.

* * *

As soon as the clock struck five, Finn bolted to his car. Not more than fifteen minutes later, he was knocking on Quinn's door.

When Quinn opened the door, wearing a casual outfit consisting of jeans and a blouse, and saw Finn standing there, she raised an eyebrow. "That was fast." she commented.

He just grinned at her as he walked in and laced his arms around her waist. "I missed you." he said with a small shrug.

"I missed you too." She echoed with a smile before shutting the door and placing her hands on his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

When he started to back her against a wall, she quickly pulled away. "My mom shouldn't be home for at least a few hours. Let's go to my room?"

He gave her a smirk. "To _study_?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Definitely." he said eagerly.

She laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs and to her room.

Right after Quinn closed the door, Finn gently pushed her against it and began kissing her. At first they were soft and tender, but within seconds they began to grow more wanting and passionate.

In attempt to make her more comfortable, Finn leaned down and lifted her by the waist. She responded immediately by wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, all without breaking the kiss.

Normally, they wouldn't be _this_ close, but neither of them was complaining.

After a few seconds, Finn slowly backed away from the wall and walked over to the bed with Quinn still latched onto his front. He gently laid her on the bed, momentarily breaking the kiss, before she pulled him down and claimed his lips once more. He felt her open her mouth and his tongue instantly came in contact with her's.

While their tongues began to slowly explore one another's mouth, Quinn moved her hands down his back and began to pull his shirt up. Finn pulled away for a second to help remove his shirt before tossing it aside and leaning back in to kiss her neck. He groaned and shivered when she began to run her hands down his chest to his abs.

Quinn was extremely impressed with his body. They hadn't exactly been intimate like this the last time they were together. Come to think of it, the last time they were in a situation like this was in the hot tub. That wasn't exactly a good memory, though. Nevertheless, he had definitely put on more muscle. And it _really_ turned her on.

Finn slowly moved one his hands down to the hem of her blouse and paused, pulling away from her and looking into her eyes, asking for her permission.

Quinn looked at him in confusion when he was just staring down at her. She was about to ask why when she noticed where one of his hands was resting. _'Oh…' _After taking a few seconds to think about it, she moved one of her hands on his chest to the side of his face, the one that wasn't bruised.

"It's okay." She whispered, a little out of breath, as she stroked the side of his face.

Letting out a shaky breath, Finn nodded and leaned down to give her a searing kiss. He then began to slowly lift her shirt with his hand. When he had pulled it up to just below her bra, he began to get a little nervous. Of course he wanted to, but he was still worried about whether or not she was positive about it.

Feeling his hesitation, she pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, desire and love in her eyes. "Finn, I love you. I want you to do this. I want _you_."

Gaining confidence from her words, Finn gave her an affectionate smile before pushing the shirt all the way up. Once she had lifted her arms and he had pulled it up and over her head, he just stared down at her in awe for a few seconds. The breathing room in his jeans began to gradually decrease. He snapped out of his trance when she pulled his head down and crashed her lips against his. He began to run his hands along her toned stomach.

At the feel of his rough hands on her skin, Quinn instantly moaned against his mouth. She had never felt this _good_ before.

A minute later, Finn broke away from the kiss and cautiously moved a hand up to the side of one of her breast. He kept his gaze on hers, prepared to stop if he saw any sign of alarm; this was definitely pushing his luck. When he heard no complaint from her, he began to gently massage her breast over the bra.

"Finn…"she whimpered softly as she bit her lip.

Hearing her say his name encouraged him to be a little more risky. Slowly, he began trailing a path of hot kisses from her neck to her stomach. Occasionally, he would lick or suck, and it would cause her to gasp in pleasure. Finn had never been more turned on in his life.

When he finally reached her fit stomach, he began to give her still very in-tone cheerleading muscles special attention from his mouth. He also reached up with his other hand and began massaging her other breast, a little less gently.

Quinn immediately released a loud moan. She regretted never allowing Finn to get handsy with her; her skin felt like it was on fire everywhere his rough hands touched her. Deciding that it was his turn to feel at least a little of the pleasure he was giving her, she reached down and ran a hand through his hair before tugging a little eagerly.

Alarmed, he snapped his head up.

She gave him a seductive smile and summoned him with a finger. He hastily obliged and she giggled lightly before wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him in close to give him a fervent kiss. They both moaned in unison as their warm skin pressed against one another.

Placing her legs firmly on either side of him, Quinn flipped them so that she was now on top.

For a moment, Finn just stared at her in astonishment. "You're right, I am surprised by what you can do." He whispered huskily.

Quinn smirked at him before leaning down and placing kisses on his neck. She decided on a fairly obvious spot on his neck before beginning to suck; she wanted to show everyone that Finn was with _her_. _'Maybe Santana will get the message…' _she couldn't keep the thought from crossing her mind. However, her attention was brought back to Finn when he began to groan and moan.

Finished, she quickly made her way to his stomach. She ran her fingertips along his abs, causing him take a sharp intake of breath. Wanting to tease him a little more, she leaned down and ran her tongue across his abs.

"Quinn," he groaned. _'God, how is she so good at this?'_

Done with the teasing, she moved her hands shakily toward the belt of his jeans. She had just unclasped it and was reaching for the button of his jeans when she heard something. It sounded a lot like… a door closing.

When she paused, Finn looked over at her, confused. "What's wrong?" he panted.

He watched as her eyes widened in alarm and she hurriedly hopped off of him. "My mom's home."

Finn chuckled a little at the obvious disappointment in her voice. When she shot him a hard stare, he stopped. "What?"

"Finn, get dressed. _Please._" She practically hissed.

'_Scary Quinn…' _he thought to himself as he slid off of the bed and pulled his shirt back on and buckled his belt.

"Pretend like you're studying." She said quietly as she pulled her blouse on then hastily made the bed.

When he walked over to her bookshelf, he became aware of a little situation. Well, not exactly little, but that's not the point. He glanced down and flushed. _'Shit… Hey, I actually didn't need to think about the mailman! Not that I wasn't turned on, because I clearly was… more than I'd ever been. Man, I'm getting better at this! Hell yes!' _he thought to himself proudly.

"Finn! Why are you-" Quinn abruptly came to a halt when she noticed him looking at the bulge in his jeans. She bit her lip and looked away. "I'm sorry that we couldn't finish, Finn, but you kind of have to deal with that… Like right now. Think of the mailman." With that, she grabbed a book off of the shelf and sat on the bed.

Twenty seconds later, Finn was finally a little composed and quickly grabbed an English book before taking a seat in the desk chair. Flipping to a random page and making sure he was as close to the desk as possible, he pretended to study.

Not more than ten seconds later, Judy came in the room. "Hi Quinnie. Finn." she said with a smile. "Would either of you like something to eat?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Fabray." Finn replied politely.

"I'm fine, mom. Thanks, though. I thought you were coming home later." Quinn commented.

"Oh, I decided to reschedule those plans." Her mom said with a nonchalant shrug. "So, what have you two been up to?"

"Studying." Quinn replied quickly, innocently. Finn couldn't help but laugh a little and Quinn shot him a _'shut the hell up'_ look. He just smiled at her and winked.

"That's nice." Judy replied with a smile. "Well, dinner will be ready in about an hour. Finn, are you joining us tonight?"

"I'm sorry, but I've got to get going soon. Thank you for the offer."

She nodded. "You're very welcome. Well, I'll let you two get back to work." She waved and then left the room.

Quinn sighed in relief before saying bitterly, "Just our luck."

He walked over and sat next to her. "It'll happen eventually, Q." he said with a small chuckle.

"But it would've been so good." She said with a heavy sigh.

Finn looked at her and smiled. "It'll be good whenever it happens because it will be between _us_. Besides, remembering me with this bruise during out first time?" he shuddered.

She looked at him and cracked a smile. "It wouldn't be so bad. _I_ definitely think it's hot."

"Oh, so you only want me for my bruise?" he asked as he placed his hands over his heart and feigned hurt.

"No…" she drawled playfully. "Your abs aren't too bad either."

"Hmm, I never would've guessed that you liked them." he replied with a smirk.

She blushed and looked away.

"So, it was all for my looks. I feel so used… except not used to the full extent."

She hit his shoulder before turning his face toward hers. "No, it wasn't all for your looks."

"Oh really?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow. "And what exactly do you like about me, Ms. Fabray?"

She rolled her eyes before she brought his face closer to hers and whispered, "Everything."

He grinned. "You're not too bad yourself."

"You are such a goof." She murmured.

"But you love me for it." He stated in a playful voice.

She smiled. "But I love you for it." She echoed before pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss.

* * *

**What'd you think? Hrm, leave a review or suggestion? Oh, and this is kind of the calm before a storm. So, that was my first attempt at a little M, so it's bound to get better soon. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing my M writing! I honestly wasn't sure about it, but I'm glad to know that you like it! I'll probably add a little M references throughout future chapters, just to try to improve it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if there are any errors! Let me know what you think or if there is anything you'd like to see. **

**Warning: A little PG-13/M**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

Quinn was rummaging through her locker during first passing period when Santana walked up to her.

"Hey, Q." She greeted as she casually leaned against the locker next to Quinn's.

"Hi, San." Quinn replied with a small smile.

"I saw Finn a few minutes ago." Santana began with a smirk. "I noticed that he had one more bruise than he did on Friday."

"And..?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Did you two seal the deal?"

After closing her locker, Quinn turned toward her with a defensive look on her face. "Why do you care?"

She cocked an eyebrow at her. "We're best friends, Q. I was just wondering. Relax."

'_I need to stop being paranoid.' _Quinn thought to herself. Sighing, she said, "I'm sorry. To answer your question, we almost did, but no."

For some odd reason, Santana felt a little relieved. "Define almost."

Quinn rubbed the side of her neck and looked to the side. "As in we were close and then my mom came home."

Santana laughed lightly. "Typical. But I thought now you were all for waiting until marriage or something?"

Quinn moved her gaze back to hers. "It's different with Finn. You know that."

"Yeah… but how?"

A soft smile graced her features. "Every time I'm with him, it's like the world stops and it's only the two of us. It sounds cheesy, but it's the only way I know how to describe it. The last two times we were together didn't work out because we weren't ready. But now… Now I think that we finally got the timing right. I really believe that he's the one."

Hearing her say those things caused Santana to have, strangely, mixed emotions. Of course she was happy for her, but there was also another feeling that she couldn't quite name…

Planting a smile on her face and pushing her conflicted thoughts to the back of her mind, she said, "That's great. I'm really happy for you." Not being able to help herself, she added with a smirk, "Did you want any pointers?"

Quinn knitted her eyebrows together. "About what?"

"School." she retorted sarcastically. "I'm talking about sex, Q. I happen to be an expert on the subject."

A suspicious look came across Quinn's face. "No."

"Are you sure? I could tell you what to expect."

She shot her a glare. "Incase you've forgotten, I've already done it once before. I don't need you to tell me what to expect."

An innocent smile graced Santana's features as she said, in a very bitch-like manner, "I was talking about with Finn."

Quinn stared at the Latina in astonishment. _'Why the hell would she bring that up? That's not something you remind your best friend of- taking her boyfriend's virginity. She doesn't even like Finn! All she does is make fun of him… That couldn't have changed, could it?' _

Regaining her voice, she replied icily, "No. I don't need any advice from you."

Just then, the bell rang.

"Okay." Santana replied with a shrug. She then added cheerfully, "I'll see you later!"

Quinn simply stared at her as she sauntered down the hallway. She couldn't believe this. Just when she and Finn had _finally_ gotten back together and things were _right_, there was another possible threat looming. And it wasn't even Rachel Berry. Nope, now she had a nagging suspicion that her best friend was going to go after her boyfriend. No, Finn was so much more than that… She couldn't lose him.

While she walked to her next class, she silently prayed that she was only being paranoid.

* * *

Finn hummed to himself merrily as he walked into the choir room. The past weekend had been amazing. Apart from quite a few heated make-out sessions he had with Quinn, they had actually practiced a duet together. Singing with her caused him to feel something he had never felt before. He didn't exactly know how to describe it, but it was a type of intimacy that made him feel extremely warm and a little mushy on the inside. Whatever it was, it made him happy.

When he spotted Quinn sitting in the back row of the corner of the room, he instantly beamed and made his way toward her.

Quinn looked up and smiled at him when he was a few steps away from her.

"Hey." They said in unison, which resulted in a fit of laughter.

Finn took a seat beside her and leaned over to give her a soft kiss.

When they broke apart, Quinn reached her hand out and gently brushed her fingers against his bruised cheek.

He flinched, but only slightly.

"Feeling any better than yesterday?" she wondered worriedly.

"A little." he admitted before flashing her a goofy grin. "But I think a kiss would make me feel much better." He emphasized his point by tapping his cheek, which caused him to wince once more.

She giggled. _'He's so adorable.' _she thought with a smile. Slowly, she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

When she had pulled away enough, Finn pressed his lips to hers. He broke away a little to murmur, "See, I'm feeling better already."

She got out a small giggle before he captured her lips once more.

"Hey, there are about thirty open classrooms for you two to occupy." Puck said loudly, a smirk on his face.

Finn and Quinn immediately broke apart and glared at him.

He chuckled. "It's nice to see you too."

Finn was about to make a smart-ass remark when Mr. Schuester entered the room.

"Go take a seat, Noah." Finn said in a mocking tone.

Puck scoffed but took a seat next to Mike anyway.

"Hello everyone." Mr. Schue greeted. "I was thinking that today could be a free day. You've all worked so hard this year, and I figured that you deserved some time to kick back. With that said, would anyone like to perform?"

Finn looked over at Quinn. She met his gaze and nodded.

Grinning, he raised his hand.

"Another solo, Finn?" Mr. Schue questioned.

Finn smiled. "Nope. Quinn and I have been working on something over the weekend."

"_Working on_ _something_?" Puck echoed with another smirk. "Where exactly? The bed, the table, or on the desk?"

While the other members started to cackle, Quinn looked down at the ground in attempt to hide her blush, and Finn glowered at Puck.

"Settle down!" Mr. Schue shouted sternly.

Once the laughter died down, he said, "Alright, Quinn and Finn, go ahead."

When they stood up, Finn glanced at Puck. "Dude, I'm using your guitar."

Puck instantly frowned. "Why? You suck."

"I'm not that bad." Finn retorted defensively. "Besides, you owe me for that little outburst."

"Fine. But you better not mess it up." Puck said threateningly.

'_How can I mess up a guitar?'_ Finn wondered, confused. Shrugging, he picked up Puck's guitar, quickly told the band their song choice, and then stood next to Quinn.

Normally, he would never play guitar, but that's the thing with Quinn; he did things he didn't normally do. He didn't mind at all though. Every little thing they did together that was foreign to him made it all the more special because he was experiencing it with her.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over at Quinn and smiled at her. When she smiled back, he took a deep breath and began to play the introduction on the guitar while the band played the back-ups. He then began to sing.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey_

_You know, this could be something_

'_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing"_

Quinn joined him on the chorus.

"_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one"_

She sang the next line by herself.

"_I remember every look upon your face"_

He winked at her as he sang the next part.

"_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing"_

She walked up to him and smiled as she rested her hand on his arm before she began to sing.

"'_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing"_

Finn joined her.

"_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one"_

Finn set the guitar down and grabbed hold of one of her hands while gently placing his other hand on her cheek. He smiled at her as he sang the next few lines.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey…"_

For the last part of the song, they gazed into each other's eyes as they sang.

"_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

'_Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one"_

When the song was over, Finn leaned down and gave her a slow, tender kiss before pulling her into a hug.

"Wow, awesome job you two!" Mr. Schue praised as he walked toward the middle of the room. "Your voices go really well together."

Quinn leaned back to look at Finn with a playful smirk on her face. "Yeah, I think they do too, Mr. Schuester."

Finn chuckled softly before pulling her toward their seats.

While Kurt got up to sing a song, Quinn leaned over and whispered, "You know, you should play the guitar more often."

He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Let me guess, you think it makes me look hotter than I already am."

"Duh." She said with a playful bump to his shoulder. "It's also _really_ adorable."

He made a face. "_Adorable?_ Is that your way of saying that I suck?"

She laughed softly. "No, jerk, I'm saying that I like it. And you're actually pretty good."

"But my dancing is better than my guitar skills, right?"

Quinn pretended to think about it before saying, "No."

"Gee, thanks for softening the blow. I think I'm going to cry now." he joked as he placed his head in his hands.

"Finn, your dancing is cute." she stated with a teasing smile.

"Cute?" he inquired as he snapped his head up and met her gaze. "So, I'm adorable and cute. I didn't know that I was a freaking teddy bear."

"You're definitely not a teddy bear." she replied playfully.

"Why not?" he pouted.

She giggled a little before whispering into his ear, "Because what I want to do to you is _definitely_ something you don't do to a teddy bear." She then placed a light kiss on his neck- right over the mark she had left three days ago.

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened a little. God, she always knew how to turn him on. "Tease." he muttered as he closed his eyes and began envisioning the mailman, not wanting to get _overwhelmed_ in front of everybody.

Quinn smirked. She loved how she could have this effect on him.

Letting her gaze wander briefly, she noticed that Santana was eyeing her and Finn. _'Or was she just looking at Finn..?'_

She was becoming annoyed. Santana had practically every guy in the school; why couldn't she leave Finn alone? Better yet, why couldn't she just be happy for her "best friend?"

Irritated, Quinn shot Santana a quick, menacing look before pulling Finn's face to hers and giving him a hard kiss. She didn't even care that they were in the choir room with all of the other Glee members sitting around them. All she cared about was sending Santana a message. That message read a little along the lines of "Back the fuck off, he's with me." She couldn't help it; she didn't want to risk losing him to someone like Santana- someone who would only use him then toss him aside. Hell, it sounded a little possessive, but she borderline didn't want to lose Finn. Not again. _'Uhg, I need to stop thinking like this. I trust Finn. He loves me… he would never fall for San's devious plans.'_ She hated how she didn't completely believe her thoughts.

"Quinn." He murmured against her lips after about five seconds.

She reluctantly pulled back and looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

Finn gave her a sheepish smile. "I, uh, love the enthusiasm, like _really_ love it, but I can't do this right now. Not in a room full of people because, uh, I'm kind of getting… _excited…_" he trailed off, embarrassed.

Biting her lip to hold her laughter, she gave him a small nod and settled herself into the chair.

As Finn focused on cooling off, he couldn't help but think about what caused Quinn's sudden… intensity. Obviously he loved it- it caused him to feel highly worked up- but showing that kind of passion in public wasn't very Quinn-like.

While he thought about possible reasons for her unexpected actions, he lazily swept his gaze around the room. Currently, Mercedes was singing a song that fit her diva personality perfectly. He felt a little bad that he hadn't watched Kurt's performance; he wasn't even aware of how absorbed he had been with Quinn. Confusion swept over his features when he noticed that Puck was now sitting next to Rachel. Fairly close too. He simply shrugged and moved his eyes toward the end of the front row. There, he saw Santana looking at him. When he met her gaze, he gave her a smile and a small wave. Usually, that would be a stupid thing to do, but after all that she helped him with, he figured that they were some-what friends now.

Santana returned the smile, and Finn could've sworn it looked somewhat flirtatious, but quickly shook off the thought. This was Santana Lopez- the girl who just _loved_ to make fun of him.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he swept his gaze back to Quinn. He chuckled a little at how poised and collected she was acting when only minutes ago she had been anything but that. Pretending to yawn, he slowly stretched his left arm and draped it across her shoulders.

Quinn glanced at him and saw that he had a cheeky smile planted on his face. She rolled her eyes but scooted over a bit and rested her head on his shoulder.

A mischievous glint came into Finn's eyes as a thought crossed his mind. _'Maybe I should give her a little payback for her teasing me…' _

He removed his arm from her shoulders and brought his hand down to her bare knee, as she was wearing a dress. She shot him a confused look from the corner of her eye. He smirked a little before subtly moving his hand higher under the fabric of her dress, keeping his eyes on the whiteboard at the front of the room. He heard her gasp when his hand came in contact with her inner thigh. This was obviously taking a huge risk; she hadn't exactly allowed him to explore this part of her. Slowly, he began to draw small circles across her smooth skin with the rough texture of his finger.

'_Oh my God…'_ she thought to herself in ecstasy as she bit down hard on her lip to keep from moaning. She stole another glance at him and noticed that he had a smirk on his face and his eyes on the front of the room. _'Sneaky bastard…'_

Satisfied with himself, Finn took an even bigger risk and lightly brushed his finger across the lace of her panties before moving his hand back to her knee and looking over at her with a devilish smirk.

Quinn had to practically draw blood in order to stay quiet when his finger came within such close proximity to her most private part. Catching her breath, she moved her gaze over to him and met his. She immediately glared at him, though there was a hint of lust in her eyes.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Payback's a bitch, huh?"

"I'm going to get you back." She promised in a whisper slightly tinged with seduction before giving him a light kiss and resting her head on his shoulder again.

Finn felt a shiver of anticipation pass through his body. Whatever she did, he had a feeling that he was going to like it. A lot. But knowing her, she was definitely going to make it hell for him to enjoy it.

The corners of his lips turned up into a lazy smile as he placed his arm around her shoulders once more.

* * *

**Song: Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift; I know that a lot of people say that this song is about a break up, but I don't know. I've always thought it was more of a love song. Either way, it's a great song! Oh, and sorry if the writing in between the lyrics is random or blehg, it's kind of hard to write duets. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Or if there's anything you'd like to see. I could probably incorporate it somehow. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: 3,600 word chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews. They are appreciated greatly! Sorry for any errors, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: High PG-13/M**

**Disclaimer: I Still Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

The rest of the week passed by pretty quickly. Surprisingly, Quinn hadn't gotten her "revenge" on Finn yet. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly she might do and, more importantly, _where_. What seemed to surprise him even more was the fact that Sam seemed completely normal when he came back to school on Wednesday. He even _apologized_ to him. Finn was extremely relieved to avoid a potentially dangerous crisis.

With finals coming up next week, he and Quinn had been studying practically every single day. Much to his disappointment, that's all that they did. There were hardly any interruptions. Quinn was determined to pass with flying colors on each and every test. She was really bent on going to Yale.

Most of the time, Finn would zone out and just watch her study. He loved the way that she would knit her eyebrows together when she was thinking about something, or the way that she would bite her lip in concentration. And whenever she placed a pen in her mouth absentmindedly, it was an understatement to say that he was turned on. Unfortunately, the only things that she seemed to turn were the pages of numerous textbooks.

Deciding that they both needed a break from all of the terms and prefixes, Finn asked her out on a date. The funny thing is, they had gotten back together without even going on a _real_ date. They seemed to do a lot of things backwards. After some convincing, she agreed to go with him.

It was Saturday night and he was anxiously waiting in his truck. Finn glanced at the clock on the dashboard for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the past five minutes. _6:55 P.M. _He told her that he would be there at exactly seven. Being the gentleman that he is, he made sure to be punctual. He peeked at the bouquet of flowers on the passenger seat. Because this was their first date- technically third first date, but that didn't matter- he wanted to go all out. Self-consciously, he fixed the collar of his shirt. He went for a nicer look consisting of a white button-up with a black blazer, his best pair of jeans, and a pair of gray Nikes. He waited a few more minutes before taking a deep breath, picking up the flowers, and heading to her front door. For some weird reason, he was extremely nervous.

After a round of knocking, the door slowly swung open. Immediately, Finn felt his jaw hit the floor.

Quinn was wearing a colorful floral strapless dress- without a cardigan- with a pair of flats and her beautiful curls were resting gently on her shoulders. She had on a very small amount of make up and it complimented her features perfectly.

She gave him a questioning look when he was just staring at her with his mouth open. "What?"

Finding his voice, he sputtered, "Quinn, you look… you're just so…" He couldn't even find a word to express exactly how beautiful she looked. In lack of any other words, he simply said, "_Wow_."

"Thanks." she murmured as she blushed deeply. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He chuckled softly. "Why, thank you." Remembering the flowers in his hand, he hesitantly brought his hand up and held the bouquet out to her. "These are for you." he said a little shyly. Even after all that they had been through, she still made him nervous.

Her face softened as she gave him an adoring smile. "You got me flowers?"

"Yeah." he replied softly with a lopsided smile. "Do you like them?"

Quinn took the bouquet from him and her smile grew when she smelled the sweet fragrance. She then looked up and met his gaze. "I love them."

While Finn stood in the doorway grinning like an idiot, she briefly excused herself to put the flowers in a vase.

When she returned, he gently grabbed her hand and led her to the car. He took a few steps in front of her in order to open the door for her.

'_He's such a gentleman.'_ she thought to herself in awe. Before getting in, she brought his face to hers and gave him a soft, tender kiss. After pulling away, she leaned her forehead against his and smiled.

"Kissing _before_ the first date?" Finn joked in a teasing tone with a smirk on his face.

She stepped back and rolled her eyes at him. However, she couldn't hide her slight blush.

He simply laughed before closing the door when she got in. A grin crept onto his face as one thought crossed his mind. _'Tonight's going to be amazing.'_

* * *

"So, Breadstix?" Quinn questioned with a raised eyebrow after she and Finn had settled into the booth, sitting across from each other.

"I know how much you like it here and I really wanted to make this date special." he replied with a small shrug.

She was touched by how much he cared. "That's really sweet, Finn." she said sincerely before pausing to reach across the table and hold his hand. "But being anywhere with you would be the perfect date."

He grinned at her. "I feel the same way… But I still want to treat you to a nice meal at your favorite restaurant. After all the consistent studying and stress..."

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly. Breadstix wasn't exactly the most affordable place to eat, and she didn't want to waste any money he had made working at the auto shop.

"Positive." he replied with a nod of his head. Sometimes he just had a feeling that he knew what she was thinking. Right now, he was almost positive that it was about the cost of the dinner. A smirk grew on his face when he said, "Quinn, I've been saving up, and I really don't mind. Besides, a gentleman always pays on the first date."

She looked down at the table and blushed. She had told him that on their very first date during freshmen year and she was surprised that he had remembered.

After a few silent seconds passed, Finn asked, "So, what are our plans for the summer?"

Quinn smiled at the way he said 'ours.' Looking up at him, she said, "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Maybe we'll just let the chips fall where they may."

Surprisingly, Finn actually knew what she meant by that metaphor. He'd learned a lot during their constant study sessions. "That sounds great. I'm fine with whatever as long as we're together."

"Me too." she assured him with a fond smile. Absentmindedly, she began to draw small circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. There was something that she wanted to ask him, but she was debating on whether or not she should.

Picking up on her troubled vibe, Finn gave her hand a small squeeze. "What's wrong, Quinn?"

She sighed softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." he replied immediately.

Shifting a bit in her seat, she looked down at the table and asked, "Are you and Santana friends now?"

He was a bit caught off guard by her question. '_Where did that come from..?'_ he thought to himself in confusion. Not wanting to over think her question, he said, "Uh, we talk a little more than we used to. She isn't always a bitch to me anymore. So I guess we kind of are in a way."

Quinn brought her gaze back to his and nodded. "Has she… tried anything?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, he asked, "Like what?"

"Has she been flirting with you?" she reiterated, deciding to just get her point across.

Though he was still puzzled, he shook his head. "Why would she?"

When she didn't respond, he began to put two and two together.

"Quinn," he began softly, "even if she did, I wouldn't react to her. You're the only girl that I notice. That's never going to change."

The corners of her lips turned up into a small smile. "Okay. I'm sorry for asking."

He grinned at her and winked. "Don't be. I happen to think that jealousy is _extremely_ hot."

Unable to help herself, she rolled her eyes.

"It's true." he insisted with a chuckle.

"You and I have very different views on what's hot." she remarked with a teasing smile.

"Do we now?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhmm."

He leaned across the table. "I think you're wrong."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?"

"Last time I checked, you thought that I was hot, which I completely agree with by the way, and I thought that you were _smoking_ hot. Has that changed?"

She leaned closer to him and gave him an innocent smile. "You tell me."

"Hmm…" he drawled playfully. "I'd say _hell no_."

"I agree." she murmured before leaning a little farther and giving him a passionate kiss. Before things could get heated, she pulled away and smiled at him before sitting back in her seat.

"Is that the best you got, Q?" he asked playfully as he settled back into his own seat.

"What?" she asked clearly baffled.

He laughed. "Was that your 'revenge' on me for the teasing this week?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "Baby, you'll definitely know when I get my revenge on you."

"Should I be worried?" he asked in mock fear.

Looking him right in the eyes, she said seriously, "Yes."

He cringed a little before shaking it off. Smirking, he said, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Quinn flashed him an amused smile. When the waiter came up to take their orders, she noticed that it was a fairly pretty girl. She scoffed in her head when she saw her look Finn over. However, he simply ordered a plate of pasta and a Pepsi without even giving the girl a glance. His eyes remained on her the entire time.

* * *

"I had an amazing time, Finn." Quinn said with a large smile once Finn had pulled into the driveway of her house.

"Best first third date ever?" he quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"By far." she assured him playfully.

He smiled before unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding to her side of the cab. "So, what are the odds that I could get a goodnight kiss?"

"Ooh, I don't know…" she drawled teasingly as she unbuckled her own seatbelt. "_Maybe_ you have a chance."

"Maybe?" he pouted, playing along.

"Give me a reason why you deserve a kiss." she commanded, amusement written all over her face.

"Well, I'm a good kisser." he offered.

She put a finger on her chin. "I need a better reason than that."

He slid a little closer to her. "Okay. You could kiss me because I'm extremely handsome."

"That's true… but still not good enough."

He smiled before placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing his thumb across it affectionately. Looking into her eyes, he said with absolute certainty, "Because I love you."

Her heart immediately began beating faster. "That's a good reason." she commented with a smile. Slowly, she leaned toward him.

"I love you too." she murmured as she brushed her lips against his.

Finn managed to put on a small smile before their lips connected and he was feeling those all too familiar fireworks. Instantly, he began to run his fingers through her hair as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Wanting to feel a little more comfortable, Quinn pushed him off a little and straddled his lap. She then leaned back in and gave him a hard kiss, running a hand through his hair and resting the other on the back of his neck.

'_Damn… again.'_ Finn thought to himself, becoming highly aroused. He began to move his hands down her sides. When he made it to her legs, he lightly trailed his fingertips across her smooth skin. He groaned softly when he felt her shiver.

Quinn broke the kiss for a second to unbutton his blazer and slide it off of his shoulders. When she reconnected their lips, she brought her hands down and slid them under his shirt, once again relishing in the feel of his lean muscles.

A shudder ran through Finn at her delicate touch. Pulling away from her lips, he moved his own to her neck. For a second, he almost began to suck, but thought better of it. Her mom would probably kill him if her daughter came home with his mark in plain view. Slowly, he began to tread kisses over the exposed part of her chest. When she moaned, he felt himself grow harder.

As soon as she felt the bulge in his jeans pressing against her inner thigh, Quinn paused, but only for a second. Sure, it had made her slightly nervous, but it had also caused a large dose of desire to build up in her. A little roughly, she brought his face back to hers and began to kiss along his jaw line before giving him a needing, passionate kiss.

'_God, I love this side of her.' _Finn thought as he returned the kiss with just as much ferocity.

Just as he began to slide one of his hands under her dress, the porch light turned on.

He pulled away and let out a disappointed huff. "Fuck."

Quinn pulled away as well and looked over at her house. _'Seriously? Again, mom?'_ she groaned inwardly. Sighing, she rested her forehead against his. "This world is cruel."

Finn chuckled half-heartedly and nodded. "Extremely cruel. I was really getting worked up."

"I could tell. I still can." she replied with a smirk.

He flushed a little before bringing his hand up to her cheek. "You're not the only one." he muttered.

She pulled back and looked at him in confusion.

Realizing what his words sounded like, he quickly explained himself. "About what you said last week when we almost… Quinn, I want you, too. _So badly_. As in sometimes, it literally hurts. I just want you to know that." Silently, he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss before pulling back and staring into his eyes. "I know." As an afterthought, she added, "I really have a strong feeling that our first time is going to be mind blowing."

He laughed a little. "After getting cock blocked twice, and by your _mom_, I'm more than sure it will."

She rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder, which caused him to laugh harder. After a few seconds, she reluctantly got off of his lap. She then turned his face toward hers, keeping her hand on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Finn." she whispered.

He smiled softly. "Goodnight, Quinn. I love you."

"I love you too." After one more tender kiss, she opened the door and got out. He chuckled when he saw her straightening dress. She glanced back at him and he waved.

For a few minutes, Finn just leaned his head against the steering wheel. Partly to gain composure and partly to silently curse how the world really _was_ cruel. At least when it came to timing. Sighing, he turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

'_What the hell does this mean?'_ Finn thought to himself in complete and utter confusion as he stared down at the Chemistry final sitting in front of him. The first two days of testing had been surprisingly easy- well, easier for him because he actually _knew_ some of the answers- but this final was a pain in the ass. He could've sworn they never learned this. Then again, he didn't even start to pay attention until about a month ago.

Quickly, he stole a glance at Quinn. He had been lucky enough that she was sitting next to him at the lab station. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he noticed that she was already done. _'Typical.' _The test had only started about forty-five minutes ago and they still had about an hour left. He, on the other hand, still had half of the test to finish. With a small sigh, he turned his attention back to the test.

Quinn looked over at Finn and instantly smiled. The look of concentration on his face was absolutely priceless. When she looked down and noticed him tapping his foot rapidly, a nervous tick that she happened to find cute, a thought formed in her head. _'Time for a little payback…'_

She quickly glanced around the room; nobody was paying any attention to them. Luckily, they had gotten the lab station located at the back of the room. Tentatively, she placed her hand on his leg, causing him to immediately stop tapping. He looked over at her and she flashed him an innocent smile before looking back at the counter top.

Finn shrugged a little and turned his attention once more to the test. _'Okay, what is the formula for- oh shit.' _He drew a sharp intake of breath when he felt Quinn move her hand higher up his leg.

This was something that Quinn had never done before, but she figured that's what _good_ teasing was about. Getting out of your comfort zone. With that thought fresh in her mind, she moved her hand toward his upper thigh and started to rub.

'_Fuck. Mailman. Mail. Fucking. Man.'_ Finn practically shouted in his head. He looked down at his test and shut his eyes, willing to keep himself under control.

Quinn had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his obvious attempt to contain himself. Originally, that was as far as she was going to go, but she really wanted to win this little battle between them. Slowly, she moved her hand toward his crotch.

'_Oh my God… I shouldn't have teased her.'_ he thought to himself as he brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on the side to prevent from groaning out loud. When she began to rub his crotch, a small groan slipped through the barrier he had made.

Almost immediately after she began to rub him, she felt him responding to her. _'I definitely won.'_ she thought smugly, though she was beginning to get a little aroused herself. When Finn looked over at her, she met his gaze and bit her lip.

Finn almost went over the edge when he saw the look he was giving her. Immediately, he sent her a pleading look, begging her to stop. There was no way in hell he wanted to… _relieve_ himself in front of about twenty other students. He would probably end up biting a hole through his hand in an attempt to stay quiet.

Quinn smirked at him when she saw the look of surrender in his eyes. She pulled her hand back and set it in her lap before sitting up straighter and looking at the front of the room. After about ten seconds, she heard Finn letting out shaky breaths. It might've been strange, but they turned her on even more. Shutting her eyes, she took slow breaths, not wanting this to end up being a double victory.

Somewhat composed, Finn exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. It was definitely a mistake to tease Quinn Fabray.

When the bell rang, Quinn turned toward him and said innocently, "So, how do you think you did, Finn? I mean, it seemed like you were a little flustered halfway through."

He looked over at her and did his best to sound serious. "Oh, I don't know. I thought it was a little hard."

A smile began to tug at the corner of her lips. "A little? By the way you were reacting, I could've sworn that it was _really_ hard."

Unable to help himself, he laughed. "Okay, okay. I get it. I apologize for teasing you and I won't do it again."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ever?"

He could've sworn he saw worry flash in her eyes. Smirking, he said, "Isn't that what you want?"

Refusing to give in, she nodded her head once.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. To add a little unnecessary emphasis, he dragged his hand lazily across the smooth skin of her leg. When she sighed softly, he knew he had his answer.

"That's what I thought." he stated with a smug look.

She hit his arm and then pulled him in for a deep kiss.

When they heard someone coughing, they immediately broke apart. After some awkward apologies to the teacher, they grabbed their things and left the room.

Once they were out the door, Finn wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're really good at teasing." he commented casually.

She giggled a little. "One of my many talents, Finn."

He looked down at her and smiled. "I'm looking forward to finding out each and every one of those talents."

She glanced up at him with a smile of her own. "That could take a really long time." she joked.

Pulling her to the side, he gently pushed her against a locker and rested his hands on either side of her. "I _will_ discover each and every one, no matter how much time it takes, because I'm not going anywhere."

Quinn rested her hands on the back of his neck. She couldn't hide the grin that danced onto her face. "Good." On accident, she whispered, "I don't want to lose you."

He flashed her one of his lopsided grins before leaning closer and nuzzling her nose with his own. "I'm yours." he breathed.

"Always?" she murmured.

"Always." he echoed before capturing her lips in a tender, passionate kiss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. And as for that last line, I know that it's slightly over used, but it's so damn adorable x] Uhm, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Or a suggestion. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is all about friendship and fluff. I've finally figured out an idea as to where I want to go with this story. I'll just tell you that it isn't going to be all fluff. I guess we should both enjoy it while it lasts! Anyway, thank you for the reviews & sorry if this chapter has errors or is a little sluggish in areas. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Still Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

"Yeah, and then we-" Finn abruptly stopped his conversation with Mike when he felt someone clasp him on the shoulder. Instinctively, he tensed. He turned around to find… a very cheerful looking Puck.

"Dude, do you not remember me telling you to stop sneaking up on me?" he snapped angrily.

"Dude," Puck mimicked, "Don't be such a girl." When Finn continued to glare, he sighed and said, "Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?"

A smirk began to grow on Finn's face. "Nope, one more thing."

"What- OW!" Puck exclaimed when Finn's hand came in contact with his face. "The fuck was that for?"

"I just remembered that I never got you back for slapping me at the mall." Finn said with a grin and a nonchalant shrug.

Puck glared at him as he placed a hand on his face. "That was a month ago!"

"I just remembered." Finn repeated.

"You have issues. Do you know how hard it's going to be to get a girl to make out with me when a fucking hand print is on my face?"

Finn looked at him incredulously. "You do know that your face will only be red for like a couple hours, right?"

Puck exhaled loudly. "Yes, I'm aware of that. But, before you so rudely _slapped_me, I was going to invite you to my party tonight. Now I'm not so sure because you ruined my god-like face!"

"Dude, don't be such a girl." Finn mimicked with a following chuckle. "What's the party for?"

It was Puck's turn to give him a disbelieving look. "You are aware that today is the last day of school, right? And that we're currently in our last period." He motioned around the choir room to prove his point.

"I'm well aware." Finn retorted. "I was just asking why you're having a party."

Puck scoffed. "I've told you once before, I don't need a reason to have a party. But the fact that it's _the last day of school_ may have something to do with it."

"Alright… So you're having a party because it's the last day of school?" Finn asked for clarification.

"I swear, sometimes I'm worried about your mental health." Puck muttered under his breath. He then said loudly, "Yes, Finn, I am having a party because it is the last day of school. Are you coming or not?"

"Na, bro, I'm good." Finn responded with an apologetic smile.

"So I got slapped and wasted three minutes of my life for a no?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"Guess so." he replied with a shrug.

Puck gave him a hard look before turning around and walking over to Rachel.

"What was that about?" an all-to familiar voice questioned.

Finn smiled as he turned around and faced Quinn. "Puck wanted me to go to his party tonight and threw a bitch fit when I told him no."

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Why'd you tell him no?"

"I was hoping that my girlfriend might want to have a movie night with me." he replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A movie night?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded before saying suggestively, "Maybe even a sleepover."

"So _that's_ what this is about." she said with a teasing smile.

Finn chuckled a little. "Actually, I just want to begin my last summer of high school with the girl that I love."

"You're really good at being charming." Quinn remarked with an adoring smile.

"Good at being charming?" he echoed with a playful roll of his eyes. "Babe, this isn't an act. I can't help it if I'm such a catch."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said, "Yes you are. And I'll come over on one condition."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

A smirk graced her features. "I get to pick the movies."

Immediately, he groaned. "Seriously?"

"It's either that or you spend tonight by yourself." she replied with a slightly seductive smile.

Sighing dramatically, Finn said, "Fine. You can choose the movies."

"You'll really sit through multiple romantic movies just to spend the night with me?" she inquired curiously.

"I'd sit through multiple of those cheesy chick flicks if it meant spending time with you period." he confessed with a soft smile.

Quinn pulled his face to hers. "That charm of yours is…" Not being able to think of a way to explain it, she crashed her lips against his.

When they finally broke apart for breath, Finn started to laugh.

"What?" she asked as she shot him a weird look.

It took him a few seconds to control his laughter. "I think that was the first time I've seen you at a loss for words. And over _me _of all things." He couldn't hide the smug look that came across his face.

She blushed and pointedly looked away.

"Hey," he said softly as he gently brought her face back to his. "I'm flattered. Plus, in case you're wondering, I happen to think it's another one of your sexy qualities."

"So now I'm sexy?" she asked with an amused smile.

"You always have been. In fact, sexy isn't even a good enough word to describe just how sexy you are."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at his explanation. _'God, he is such a goofball.' _

"That doesn't even make sense, Finn."

"Of course it does, Q." he replied with a smile. "All I said was that you're so god damn sexy that there isn't even a word to describe it."

She blushed. "Since there isn't a word to describe how unbelievably cute you are, I want you to kiss me."

"Cute?" he questioned as he wrinkled his nose.

Moving her face closer to his, she nodded. "Kiss me." she whispered.

'_No need to tell me again.' _Finn thought to himself before closing the distance between them and capturing her lips once more

Like always, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Finn was the one to, reluctantly, pull away. He glanced behind him and smiled politely.

"Hi, Santana."

She returned the smile. "Hey. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Finn looked over to Quinn. For some reason, he felt like he needed permission. She simply smiled at him and nodded before walking over to talk to Mercedes.

"Alright, what'd you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Look, I've actually kind of enjoyed being sort-of friends with you. I was just wondering if we could hang out during the summer." she said a little nervously.

Not picking up on her tone, Finn simply grinned at her. "Of course! I'd love to hang out. Just give me a call or something."

Santana smiled warmly at him. His answer seemed to mean a lot more to her than she thought it would. "Okay, great. Well, I'll see you later then." On a whim, she took a step closer and gave him a hug.

He was slightly taken aback by her unusual friendly gesture, but he returned the hug anyway. It was better to be friends with someone rather than enemies. Besides, it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. It actually felt kind of nice. Pulling away, he gave her another smile and said, "Looking forward to it."

She nodded, starting to feel awkward, and made her way over to Brittany.

'_Well… that was an unexpected surprise. So much has changed this year. I mean, I went from Rachel to Quinn then back to Rachel only to realize that my fate lies with Quinn. Man, I am so stupid for not figuring that out last year. It would've prevented so much pain and heart-break. But the past is the past. All that matters now is the present and the future. I just need to relax and spend some time with my true love. Wow, I'm totally beginning to sound like a chick now. Then again, Quinn seems to find this lovesick side of me 'cute' so maybe-' _He snapped out of his reminiscing when he finally noticed a slightly annoyed Rachel standing in front of him.

"Oh, uh, hey. Sorry, I was a little…" He trailed off when she waved him off.

"It's okay, Finn. I just wanted to wish you a happy summer vacation!" she exclaimed in her usual cheerful voice.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you… not mad at me anymore?"

"As a matter of fact, no I'm not. I've moved on Finn." Rachel stated in an obvious tone as she cast a glance behind him.

Curious, Finn looked behind him and stared in shock. Slowly, he turned back to her and asked in absolute wonder, "You and Puck?"

She gave him a timid smile. "It just sort of happened."

"Wow, that's, uh, fantastic! I'm really happy for you two." he said sincerely with a large smile on his face. Of course he clearly hadn't seen this combination coming, but his best friend and his ex deserved to be happy. Hell, maybe they were even meant to be with each other. Who knows?

"Thank you." she said, slightly shocked that he had accepted her new relationship so quickly. "Well, I hope that you have a great summer. Maybe we can even hang out."

"Yeah, sure, that'd be awesome." he replied. _'Two new unexpected friends in one day… This must be some sort of record.' _he thought to himself in amazement.

After a quick hug and an exchange of goodbyes, Finn walked over to Quinn. With a smirk on his face, he took a seat in a chair and pulled her down onto his lap. She let out a small squeak of alarm and he started to laugh.

"Really, Finn?" she demanded in the best angry tone she could manage while still being slightly shaken up.

"Yes." he stated with a lopsided grin.

She turned to the side so that she could face him. Instantly, her features softened when she saw the look on his face. That grin of his always made it extremely hard to stay mad at him. If she was being honest with herself, it was more like her weakness.

"What'd Santana and Rachel want?" she wondered, doing her best not to sound jealous or worried.

He chuckled softly. "Basically to be friends. They want to hang out during the summer."

"Oh. That's nice." she commented casually with a small smile.

"Yep, but I don't want you to think that they come before you. You're my main priority." he promised tenderly. After a second, he added, "Whether it's summer or not."

"Okay." she responded with a loving smile. "What time did you want me to come over tonight?"

"The sooner the better." Finn replied with a wink.

With a roll of her eyes, she stated, "We'll have plenty of time to be with each other."

"Does that mean you'll stay over?" he asked hopefully.

She brought her hand up to her chin and thought about it. A soft smile made its way onto Finn's face. _'And she calls me the cute one?'_

"Yes, I'll stay over." she decided after a few seconds. "Just for you, I'll come over as soon as I can."

An immense amount of happiness surged through Finn. It wasn't that he was planning on trying anything- he wanted their first time to happen when it happened, not plan it- but he just wanted to be close to her. He'd never get tired of holding her in his arms.

"Thanks." he whispered softly.

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking her fingers through his hair. "Anytime."

Finn leaned down and rested his forehead against hers before closing his eyes. He released a happy sigh and smiled.

She brought one of her hands down and rested it on his cheek. "I love you so much." she breathed.

"I love you too." he murmured affectionately.

With a smile on her face, she leaned in and kissed him slowly.

* * *

"I seriously didn't think there were so many romance movies in this house." Finn groaned as he got up and placed _Something Borrowed_ in the DVD player. Because she was staying over, he had set the device up in his room. He was extremely relieved that the new house provided him a much more comfortable room. More importantly, it allowed him to have a comfortable bed that was capable of fitting two people.

Quinn simply giggled. They had already watched about four movies since she had arrived. What shocked her was that he had hardly complained during the movies. Only when she made a new choice did he show a slight hint of distaste. "I'm surprised that you didn't hide them." she commented with a smile.

"I thought that I did." he joked as he slid back onto the bed.

"Right…" she drawled before giggling again. After a second, she snuggled against him and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and interlaced their hands on his stomach.

As the movie started, Finn asked, "So, can you explain to me why girls like to watch these types of movies so much?"

She looked up at him. "Obviously to cuddle with their amazing boyfriends. Unless you don't want to…" she then began to slowly move away from him.

"Woah, woah, woah! I _love_ the cuddling." he immediately responded as he pulled her closer to him, which caused her to laugh.

After a few seconds passed and she had controlled her laughter, Quinn said, "I guess it's because these movies create a picture of the perfect fairytale ending, and that's practically every girl's dream. You know, living happily ever after with their prince."

A soft smile began to appear on Finn's face. "A prince, eh?"

"Yeah." she replied with a hint of a smile.

For the next few minutes, they were both silent; She watching the movie and him lost in his thoughts. Finally, he spoke up. "Do you think that I could be your prince?" His voice was gentle yet timid.

She propped her head up on her hand and looked down at him. Bringing her other hand to cradle his cheek, she smiled and said, "You already are, Finn."

A grin quickly appeared on his face. "Do you think that we'll get our perfect fairytale ending?"

"Without a doubt." she told him honestly. "Finn… I really believe that we're meant to be together. That no matter what happens; we _will_ be with each other in the end."

He could feel his heart begin to beat erratically in his chest. "I know that we will." he murmured with conviction.

They simply stared into one another's eyes; love clearly visible within them. Slowly, Quinn leaned in for a passionate kiss. Finn wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer to his chest. After a few seconds, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to languidly explore it, occasionally brushing his tongue against hers. He could tell that it was driving her wild when she moaned. Their heavy make-out session lasted a little longer before they pulled away gasping for breath.

Catching his breath, Finn asked in a formal tone, "Shall we get back to watching the movie, my princess?"

An adoring smile immediately planted itself on her face. "We shall, Prince Charming."

He raised an eyebrow. "Prince Charming?"

"It suits you." she stated matter-of-factly.

Unable to help himself, he began to laugh. Only when she hit his shoulder did he stop.

"Okay, okay! I agree one hundred percent with you. I am definitely Prince Charming." Although he stopped laughing, there was still amusement written all over his face.

Quinn rolled her eyes before leaning down once more and whispering, "You're _my_ Prince Charming." She then nuzzled her nose against his affectionately before pulling back and settling herself against his body and resting her head on his chest.

Another goofy grin made an appearance on Finn's face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arm around her in order to hold her against him.

Not surprisingly, Finn didn't pay much attention to the movie. As he usually would, he kept his attention on Quinn. Sometimes he would absentmindedly run his fingers through her gorgeous locks or lean down to place a kiss on her temple or forehead.

Once the movie ended, he noticed that she was beginning to nod off. After turning off the television, he set the remote on the nightstand and swiftly pulled the covers up.

"C'mon, Q, bedtime." he murmured softly as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

When she mumbled a few incoherent things, he chuckled lightly. "Did you say something?"

Slightly groggily, she lifted her head off of his chest and murmured, "Take off your shirt."

"What?" he questioned dumbfounded. He then took a quick glance at his sleeping apparel: his favorite simple blue t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

Quinn looked at him and said, "Please take your shirt off."

He was still confused, but obliged anyway. When he threw the shirt to the side, he gave her a questioning look. She met his gaze and gave him a sheepish smile. "Will you hold me?"

With a lopsided smile on his face, he nodded. She turned onto her side and he scooted over a bit before flipping onto his side and wrapping his arms around her. He then quickly placed the covers over them before pulling her against his chest.

Remembering that the lamp was on, he hurriedly reached a hand back and clicked it off. Once he had placed his arm back around her, he kissed her neck lightly and whispered, "Goodnight, Quinn."

She sighed happily. It felt so good to have his chest pressing against her and his arms around her. There hadn't been a time when she felt so safe and loved. "Goodnight, Finn."

Not more than two minutes later, they had fallen asleep with lazy smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

**I actually added some foreshadowing in there. Hehe. Anyway, I hope you like it! If you have any suggestions of what you want to see, let me know now because I'm going to be writing the next few chapters very soon. I have some school commitments coming up within the next few weeks. So, leave a suggestion or just a review! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'll try to update at my regular pace, but I'm currently dealing with some school issues, so that may be difficult. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I apologize for any mistakes, I stayed up late to finish this part and I'm a little tired. **

**Disclaimer: I Still Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

"Finnocence, next time _I_ am picking the damn movie." Santana stated bitterly as they walked out of the movie theater.

Finn glanced over at her with an amused smile on his face. "You seriously didn't enjoy the _Green Lantern_? That movie was epic!"

"Epic in what universe?" she retorted.

He started to laugh. "Okay. And exactly which other movie would you of rather seen?"

"_Any_ other movie." she replied in a slightly less hostile tone.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked playfully, "Even _Cars 2_?"

"Duh. That movie is probably one hundred times better than the crappy one we just saw." She was only being slightly sarcastic. _'I still can't believe he made me watch that…'_ she grumbled to herself in annoyance.

"Well then, it looks like we're going to have to test that theory." Finn stated as he grabbed her arm and turned her around, heading back to the theater.

Shooting him an astonished look, she exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"

He looked at her and smirked. "I'm going to buy two tickets for _Cars 2_."

"You do know that I was joking, right?"

"So?"

For a second, she just stared at him.

"We're seriously going to watch a movie meant for _children_?" Bewilderment was evident in her voice but she also wore the hint of a smile.

"Yes." he replied with a goofy grin. "Just to prove that _I_ have a better taste in movies."

Santana scoffed, though she thought that his child-like attitude was pretty cute. "In your dreams, Finn. But promise me that you won't cry when you discover just how amazing this movie is going to be. I can tell you that it's going to be amazing because _I_ chose it."

"I could've sworn that _I_ recommended it." He commented with a smirk.

"But I _chose_ it." There was an obvious look of victory on her face.

Finn couldn't help but chuckle. "You just have to win everything, don't you?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I do."

He then leaned down and said smugly, "Well then, it's a shame that you're going to lose this time."

A slight chill ran down Santana's spine from his close proximity. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _she thought to herself, completely confused. "We'll see about that."

Finn couldn't help but grin at her. Surprisingly, hanging out with Santana was actually really fun. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable at all. Over the past month of summer vacation, they had gradually become really good friends. Best friends, even.

Apart from a new friendship, his relationship with Quinn was also developing into something even deeper than it had been. He felt, impossibly, more attached to her than he had just a month ago. They still hadn't had sex yet, but that didn't bother him at all. His love for her went far beyond that.

"Two tickets for _Cars 2_ please." he told the woman at the ticket booth cheerfully.

The woman gave him a strange look before asking, "Child or adult?"

It took a great deal of maturity to keep from laughing. "Two adults."

When he heard Santana's muffled laughter from behind him, he smiled.

"That'll be twelve dollars." The woman stated, clearly dismissing the strange request.

Finn paid and took the tickets. After mumbling a quick "thank you" he led Santana into the lobby of the movie theater.

"Finn, I swear, if anyone sees us in that screening, I will not hesitate to kick your ass." she warned him quietly.

"Yeah, yeah." he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Did you want anything to snack on?"

"Hmm… We could split a popcorn." she suggested.

He looked at her and exclaimed in pretend astonishment. "Is a Cheerio seriously going to eat… _carbs?_"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Listen here, I want to get my munch on, and I don't give a damn about what Coach Sylvester thinks about it."

"Whoa there, you really are a badass." he commented jokingly. However, he did admire how she did whatever she wanted no matter what people thought about it.

"I am." she replied with absolute certainty and a small shrug.

A lopsided smile slowly appeared on his face. _'Santana really is a cool girl.'_ he thought to himself whilst he got in the concessions line.

"That movie was amazing! Way better than that stupid hero movie!" Santana gushed as she got into Finn's truck.

"It was alright. The first one was definitely better." he said casually. When she shot him an odd look, he asked, "What?"

"You… you actually watched the first one?" She tried to keep a straight face, but when he muttered "yes" she burst out laughing.

"It was good!" he remarked defensively.

"If… you… say… so." she sputtered between laughing fits.

In an attempt to stop the unnecessary laughter, Finn commented loudly, "I definitely won, by the way."

Immediately, she stopped laughing and stared at him with humor in her eyes. "Finn, you were practically engrossed with that movie."

"No I wasn't." His response simply caused her to laugh again.

"Okay, so I must be blind because you clearly weren't smiling like an idiot throughout the whole thing."

A questioning look came across his face. "You were looking at me..?"

'_Shit…'_ she cursed silently. A smirk grew on her face when she realized a way out of this situation.

"AHA!" she exclaimed. "Of course I wasn't looking at you, but you just admitted to smiling like an idiot during the movie. Therefore, I win."

"Whatever." he mumbled in defeat before putting the car in reverse and backing out of the parking space.

After a few minutes, he peeked over at her. Taking a gulp, he inquired, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." she replied.

Grasping the steering wheel a little tighter, he asked, "What do you think about promise rings?"

She shot him a confused look. "As in which type..?"

"The type you give to someone in order to show them how much you love them and want to eventually marry them." he said quietly, a little out of breath.

"Oh." she responded quietly. Although she was still confused about her feelings, she could definitely tell that this was a conversation that she did not want to have. But they _were_ friends, and she couldn't exactly lie to him. Well, she could, but she didn't want to. "I guess it's a sweet gesture. It's a really good way to show exactly how much you love someone. And in your case, getting married in high school isn't exactly smart, so I think it's… a good idea."

"How'd you know I was talking about Quinn?" he questioned curiously.

She simply gave him a knowing look. When she hadn't replied, he glanced at her and mumbled, "Oh, right."

Another few silent minutes passed before he spoke again. "So… do you really think that I should do it?"

Santana could've sworn she felt an ache in her chest when he she forced a quiet, "Yes."

A dreamy smile appeared on Finn's face. "Thanks, San. You're a really great friend."

She forced a tight smile and nodded. For the rest of the drive to her house, her mind drifted into troubled thoughts. _'Okay, seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I feel sad whenever he says we're friends? I mean, I have never been upset to be __**just**__ friends with somebody. Maybe it's because we've been hanging out so much. The only people I usually spend a lot of time with are Brit, Q, or some of the other Cheerios. Well, and guys, obviously. But we don't exactly do the things that Finn and I do. The weird thing is that I actually __**like**__ hanging out with Finn and doing normal things. And I honestly think that he likes me for me; not my body or because of what I'm known to do, like most guys do. Finn's different… in a good way, though. I like him. Shit… I like Finn Hudson. God damn it. Why does the first guy that I actually __**feel**__ something for have to be my best friend's boyfriend? Fuck. This better be some sort of weird, uncommon phase that I'm going through…'_

Santana snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that they were at her house. She wasn't exactly sure how long they'd been there. Looking over at him, she offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

Finn nodded in understanding before smiling and saying, "It's no problem. Today was extremely fun! And thank you for the help. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem." she responded casually with as genuine of a smile that she could muster. "Let me know when you have some free time and we could do this again sometime."

"Definitely." he replied with a lopsided grin. "I'll talk to you later, San. Have a great day."

"You too, Finn." she said as she hopped out of the car and closed the door. After a brief wave, she disappeared into her house.

Finn didn't leave immediately. After a second, he exhaled slowly. _'A promise ring.' _Those three words echoed in his head. He knew that giving Quinn one was a pretty large gesture. It signified that he was announcing his love and commitment to her in a more official yet permanent way. The ring meant that his heart would always belong to her; that he hoped to get married to her one day. It wasn't that he was worried about her rejecting it; he was just a little scared that something bad might happen in the future. Quickly shaking off that thought, another smile graced his features.

After turning the key in the ignition, he turned around and headed back to town. He had a little job searching to do.

* * *

After an exhausting four hours, Finn finally found a job, albeit one he wouldn't normally do. As it turns out, Breadstix was looking for a waiter. Sure, he was a bit of a klutz, but he was determined to try his best. The pay was decent and he knew for a fact that quite a few people would leave generous tips. Since he was going to follow through on his plan, he wanted to do it right. He knew that she would probably throw a fit over him spending a lot of money on her, but he wanted to buy a ring that was worthy of representing how much he loved her. Yeah, it was a little corny, but he didn't care.

Currently, he was sitting in his truck in the parking lot of Breadstix. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Quinn's number, only briefly processing the fact that it was 11:15 P.M.

"Hello?" her groggy voice answered.

He smiled a little. "Hey, love. Did I wake you?"

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed, her tone perking up once she knew that it was him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah…" he drawled. "I haven't seen my amazing girlfriend at all today. I'm in pain."

Her giggle was just as cute over the phone as it was in person. "I've missed you, too."

Finn chuckled softly before asking on a whim, "Do you think that we could hang out?"

There was immense confusion in her voice when she asked, "Right now?"

"Yeah." he replied nervously. "B-but we don't have to if you don't want to or can't! I mean, I don't want you to get in trouble or anything. Although I promise that I'll have you home before morning if you decide to come. I just really want to see you and-"

"Finn!" she whisper-yelled into the phone. When he stopped rambling, she said softly, "I want to go with you. Pick me up in ten?"

A grin spread across his face as he exclaimed cheerfully, "Yeah, of course! I'll see you then."

She instantly smiled at his enthusiasm. "Great. Bye, Finn."

"Bye, Q!" he replied with the same amount of happiness. After she had hung up, he immediately started the truck.

* * *

Usually, the drive from the restaurant to her house took about twenty minutes, but his eagerness caused him to arrive just as she walked- more like sneaked- out the front door.

"You're fast." Quinn commented with a smile as she got into the passenger seat.

Finn leaned over to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "If I get a chance to spend time with you, I literally drop everything and go."

A blush crept onto her cheeks. In attempt to hide it, she moved her attention to the seat belt and buckled it before asking nonchalantly, "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." he answered with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

She turned her head and quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm going to regret sneaking out, aren't I?" she inquired sarcastically.

He kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away with a grin on his face. "Yeah, you are."

"A park?"

Finn laughed at the bewildered look on his girlfriend's face.

"Yes, a park. To be more specific, it's the park that I used to come to all the time when I was little."

Quinn's face instantly softened. He hadn't brought her to this place before. Hell, she didn't even know about this place.

Looking around the lighted area, she said, "Its… amazing."

He smiled as he walked up and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

Originally, Finn hadn't planned on bringing her here. He hadn't exactly had a plan as to where they were going to go; all he cared about was spending time with her. When they drove past the gloomy-looking Lima Elementary School, the idea just came to him. It was pure luck that they had added streetlamps to the small park.

After about a minute of walking, he paused and grinned. There, lying in the dim lighting, was the small playground that he had spent numerous hours at during, basically, his childhood. He hadn't been to the place since then.

Quinn looked up at him and smiled when she saw the expression on his face. "Are the memories flooding back?"

He moved his gaze to hers, his grin still in place. "Yeah." he said quietly. When he spotted a bench sitting a little off to the side, he tugged her toward it.

She was about to sit next to him when he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. He then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You know, this place was kind of like my safe haven when I was a kid." He murmured after a minute.

"Why's that?" she asked softly.

He laughed a little. "Well, throughout elementary school, everybody made fun of me about my height. That was one of the disadvantages of being born with genes that made you freakishly tall- everybody saw you as different and treated you that way. I mean, at the time, the jokes they made had the same effect that Santana's used to about my weight. Anyway, whenever I had a bad day at school, which was practically each day, I would come here. I probably played each and every imaginary game that a kid could think of. You know, pretending that the swings actually made me fly, building a city in the sandbox- which were actually pretty good, by the way- or making my ship up on the slide. This was the place where I didn't feel different. I could just be me and do whatever I wanted without having people there to make me feel like crap." A smile grew on his face as he said, "I spent so much time here that my mom literally didn't bother to come pick me up after school. Each day at exactly seven, like clockwork, she'd always meet me here."

Quinn smiled and turned her head to the side, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She knew so much about him, but to find out something that she didn't know intrigued her. She also felt honored. It seemed pretty obvious that he didn't talk much about this part of his life.

"This was also the place where I met Puck." he said with a light chuckle. "I met him in the summer of fourth grade. I was just minding my business, playing with my hot wheels in the sandbox when he just walked up to me and point blank asked, "Can I play?" You know, I was surprised just by the fact that someone else was at the park- I mean, a lot of people preferred the one at the actual school- but when I looked up and took in his appearance, I was even more surprised. There stood this kid with a damn _Mohawk_. I'm serious; he had a Mohawk even when he was eight. When I didn't answer him, he repeated the question in his typical annoyed Puck tone. Once I was over the shock of seeing this kid, I asked him, "Don't you know who I am?" Most of the kids at school liked to call me the "Lima Troll." I obviously didn't get it because I didn't think that I was _that_ bad looking, but whatever. Anyway, Puck said, "You're a kid with some awesome hot wheels and I want to play." I remember that I grinned at him when he said that. I then nodded at him and he just gave a grunt of acceptance before hopping into the sandbox and helping me build a new track. It may seem surprising, but he was my first real friend, so, therefore, my best friend too. And, apart from some difficulties that are better off forgotten now, we've been best friends ever since."

She giggled a little before leaning into him and murmuring, "Thank you for telling me."

As he pulled her closer to him, he smiled and said, "You're welcome." After a second, he added, "Apart from Puck and my mom, you're the only person I've told about this place."

"I really am honored, Finn." she replied sincerely.

He placed a kiss on her head.

"Hey…" he began slowly. "Do you want to go on the swings?"

"Will you push me?" she asked jokingly.

"Of course." he answered immediately.

"Well, let's go then!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and pulled him toward the swings.

Both of them wore similar grins and laughed as they alternated between pushing each other, which was pretty difficult for Quinn to do, before eventually ending up swinging on one swing. She sat on Finn's lap while he held her against his body securely and they rocked back and forth with the sounds of the peaceful night serenading them.

* * *

**What'd you think? Oh, and I'm sorry if it seemed a little blehg at times or there were any errors. Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated! I'll update ASAP! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, I stayed up later than I should of to finish this chapter. I think that I got all of the errors, but if I didn't, I apologize. Thank you for all of the feedback! It is greatly appreciated! R&R! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: PG-13/M**

**Disclaimer: Still Not Owning Glee.**

* * *

Finn had been working at Breadstix for two weeks now, but he still hadn't achieved his goal. As it turns out, he really wasn't that bad at being a waiter. Sure, he had a few… _mishaps_, but that was all in the past.

Since he had gotten the job, he tried his best to keep it a secret from Quinn. It wasn't that he was embarrassed or anything, he just wanted all of the steps of giving her the ring to be kept on the down low- just in case she got curious or suspicious. He really believed that she wouldn't find out. However, he couldn't be more wrong. In hopes of making the money for the ring before school started again, he decided to take on a few extra shifts. That was a catastrophic mistake.

It was Friday night, which happened to be a pretty busy night for the restaurant. When his boss ordered him to go wait on table three, he hastily obliged. Mr. Cooper is the type of man that has a sharp tongue, an unpleasant personality, and probably hates puppies too. A lot of the other staff members at the restaurant claimed that he was definitely a force that shouldn't be reckoned with due to horrible things that he had done to workers who disobeyed him. Maybe they were exaggerating or trying to shake him up, but Finn wasn't keen on finding out for himself. Plus, the older man happened to conveniently scare the shit out of him.

Within the past two weeks, Finn had practically memorized the layout of the restaurant. Therefore, he didn't find it necessary to look up at the people seated at the table as he said in his robot-like polite monotone, "Hello, welcome to Breadstix. What can I get for you?"

"Hi, I'd like- Finn?"

'_Oh crap.' _he thought to himself in dread as he looked up and met all too familiar piercing hazel eyes.

"H-hi, Quinn. What are you doing here?" he inquired in a slightly stressed tone.

She looked at him strangely before motioning around the table. Slowly, he moved his gaze from her and to the others seated at the table. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he noticed that it was only Santana and Brittany. However, his relief quickly turned into anger. The only person, aside from his family, that he had told about his job was Santana.

"Hey, Brittany." he greeted the blonde cheerfully. When his eyes landed on the Latina sitting next to her, he said coolly, "Santana."

"It's nice to see you too, Finn." Santana replied sarcastically.

He glared at her until Quinn's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Finn… what are you doing here?"

Laughing a little, he said with a small shrug, "Working."

"I can see that." she stated with a light giggle. "But… why?"

'_C'mon Finn, think! What is a good reason that a seventeen year old guy would need money…?' _A brief look of victory crossed his face before it was gone and he answered casually, "I need some money because I'm hoping to get some work done to my truck. You know, fix it up and stuff."

"But your step dad owns an auto shop." she commented, clearly confused. "Wouldn't he do it for free?"

"Well, the things that I was hoping to add aren't exactly cheap. Therefore, I got a job to pay for it." He fibbed with a smile.

Quinn was considering questioning him further, but thought better of it. She definitely wouldn't understand vehicle talk. Instead, she smiled and said, "Oh, that's a really responsible thing to do. How long have you been working here?"

He almost blurted "two weeks" but stopped himself. Finn knew for a fact that she would get pretty upset to find out that he had kept something from her for so long. Besides, if he told her, she might ask him enough questions to worm the truth out of him about his actual intentions for the money he earned. To be on the safe side, he simply said, "Not too long. I just got the job recently."

Unable to help herself, Quinn asked slightly hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

For a few seconds, he just looked at her. _'What am I supposed to tell her?'_

Santana watched as Finn was clearly having trouble coming up with a decent lie. She felt bad about the situation that he was in. Although a fight between the two love birds would benefit her, she didn't want to see him upset. Ignoring what her heart was telling her, she went with her head and exclaimed loudly, "Can I get some damn service in this place?"

Finn abruptly turned his attention to Santana and stared at her in astonishment.

"Are you trying to get me fired?" he demanded quietly while casting hasty glances around the room.

She rolled her eyes at his obvious lack of appreciation. "Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to take our orders? I'm starving!"

Flashing one last hostile look at his "friend," Finn turned his attention back to Quinn. Offering an apologetic smile, he said, "I'm really sorry, Q. Can we please talk about this later? I don't want loud-mouth over there to force me to lose this job. I really need it."

'_Why is he ignoring a simple question..?'_ she thought to herself uneasily. Looking away, she nodded once. "I'll have the soup and salad special."

Finn sighed before smiling half-heartedly and writing the order down. He then turned toward the other girls.

"What can I get you?"

* * *

"Psst, Finn." A voice hissed from impatiently.

Stopping in his tracks with an order in his hand, Finn looked around in confusion.

"I-is someone there?" There was a slight shake to his voice. It wasn't exactly normal to hear your name and not know who said it. Better yet, he wasn't even entirely sure that a person said his name. When he didn't hear a reply, he started to think that he was going crazy.

Right as he was about to walk away, he felt himself being pulled into the supply closet. A second later, he was pushed up against the wall.

"Whoa, what are you-" He was cut off mid-sentence when a hand firmly placed itself on his mouth. More specifically, Santana's hand.

"Are you going to be reasonable and not yell at me or do I have to keep my hand on your mouth?" she asked in an amused yet annoyed tone.

When he mumbled against her hand, she hastily removed it and muttered a quick "sorry."

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed, though he made sure to keep his voice under control.

Sighing, she said, "I was trying to help you earlier."

"Oh really?" he inquired sarcastically. "I didn't know that trying to get me fired was 'helping' me."

"Don't be a drama queen. Nobody even noticed." she spat, her patience with him now dwindling.

He ignored her snide comment and asked, "Is there a reason why you pulled me in here or..?"

The fact that he wasn't listening to her made her even angrier. "First of all, I wasn't the one who brought Quinn here. It was completely her idea; I even tried to talk her out of it."

"Uh-huh, sure. And what is the reason for your unnecessary outburst?"

"I was trying to help you!" she yelled. Quickly lowering her voice, she added, "I could tell that you were having problems coming up with a lie to tell her. So, I did what I did to buy you a little time."

He looked at her in confusion. "Why would you do that?"

Santana knew exactly why she did it, but she couldn't tell him. He was clearly in love with Quinn; her best friend. There was no way in hell that he would leave her. So, ignoring the fact that she had a strong impulse to kiss him and tell him the truth, she forced a smile and said, "Because we're friends, Finn."

"Wait, you really said what you did earlier for my benefit?" he wondered with the hint of a smile.

A real smile planted itself on her face. "Yup." Realizing that she was still practically pinning him to the wall, she quickly stepped away from him.

"Wow. I'm really sorry for being an ass." he muttered, clearly embarrassed.

With a small laugh, she stated. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Suddenly, a serious look came across his face. "Santana, I promise that things will be different with us. I'll do my best not to act like a total douche because you don't deserve that. You're one of the best friends that I've had, and I really don't want that to change."

Unintentionally, she blushed. For the first time in a long time, Santana Lopez actually _blushed_. Luckily, it wasn't very noticeable. Not being the mushy type, she replied with a simple, "Me either."

Finn immediately chuckled. He then held out his arms and ordered with a grin, "Come here."

"No thanks. I'm not really big on hugging."

He scoffed and pulled her into a friendly embrace anyway, which caused her to release an unintentional giggle. She couldn't help but think how nice it felt to be in his arms. It was definitely a feeling that she hadn't experienced before, but she liked it. A lot. _'God, what the fuck am I doing? I have no chance with him- I can't! He's with my best friend for crying out loud! I need to stop thinking about him as more than a friend because I can't hurt either of them by tearing them apart. I just have to get over this stupid crush and be glad that I have a great, yet unexpected, friendship.' _With that thought fresh in her mind, she twisted out of his grip and tossed him a friendly smile. "You better get back out there and bring us our damn food."

"Yeah, of course." Finn replied with a smile, oblivious to any of the thoughts that were racing through her mind. He then opened the door and said in a formal tone, "Ladies first."

Not wanting to do something embarrassing again, such as blush or giggle like some school girl, she gave him a curt nod before sauntering out of the room with as much of her badass glory that she could muster. Given the situation, she had to admit that she pulled it off pretty well. Then again, she always did.

Finn left the room a few seconds later with a smile still on his face.

* * *

Three hours later, Finn was walking out the front door of the restaurant. It was a little after eleven and he was completely exhausted. The whole night seemed to be a complete and utter disaster. For one, Quinn wouldn't so much as look at him while he delivered the food to her table. This caused his mind to drift into troubled thoughts and eventually impacted his ability to work efficiently. He had mixed up a few orders and nearly dropped a platter of food. And if things weren't bad enough, Mr. Cooper had yelled at him for his poor work. He didn't fire him, but he did cause him to cower like a pansy. Yeah, tonight was extremely crappy.

After a seemingly long drive to his house, he finally pulled into the driveway. As he hopped out of his truck and walked toward the house, he felt someone grab his arm. _'Oh no, not another kidnapping' _he grumbled to himself sarcastically.

An angry comment was at the tip of his tongue when he turned to face the person who had stopped him. However, when he saw who it was, he quickly forgot about the rude retort.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

She flashed him a small smile before stating, "We need to talk."

"Right now? Won't your mom be worried that you aren't home yet?" he wondered worriedly.

With a shake of her head, she said, "No, I told her that I was staying with Santana."

"Oh… well, come in." Finn told her with a smile as he held the door open for her.

"Thanks." she replied neutrally. "Where is everyone..?"

"My parents left for a bed and breakfast this morning and Kurt is staying at Blaine's." he claimed as he took her hand and led her to his room. Once he shut his door, he turned around and noticed that she was sitting on his bed. Deciding to give her some space, he forced a tight smile. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

She locked gazes with him briefly before looking at the floor at running her hand through her hair. "I saw it." she said quietly.

Confusion swept over his features. "Saw what?"

"You and Santana… coming out of that room tonight." Her tone was completely unreadable.

Immediately, he walked over and lifted her head to stare at her, searching her face for some sort of readable emotion. "Quinn, it's not what-"

"Is there something going on between you two?" she interrupted with obvious distress in her voice as she stood up.

Finn closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. When he opened them again, he cupped her cheek. When she jerked away from him, he felt a painful throb echo through his chest.

"There's nothing going on between Santana and me. We're only friends." he stated quietly.

A tear slid down her cheek as she crossed her hands over her chest. "So, friends sneak off to a closet just to what? _Talk_?" Her voice rose on the last word.

"She was apologizing for almost getting me fired!" he exclaimed, starting to become angry.

The only reply he got from Quinn was a scoff.

"Quinn, I would never cheat on you!" he shouted.

More tears began to gradually fall down her cheeks as she said coldly, "Really? Because I could've sworn that you've done it before."

To Finn, that was a big slap in the face. His voice cracked a little as he claimed, "That was a mistake. I would _never_ do it again."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." she snapped bitterly.

The way she brought up a 'promise' was a bit ironic to him. He didn't want her to be mad at him though. "You know what I promise? I promise that I'll never cheat on you again. And I can definitely promise that I will never be with Santana- we're _just_ friends!" He meant to say this softly, but for some reason, he found himself yelling.

When she cringed from his hostile tone, he instinctively took a step toward her in attempt to comfort her.

"Finn… just… stop." she cried although she didn't recoil from him.

He shook his head fiercely. "I won't let a harmless situation tear us apart."

"Harmless?" she demanded loudly.

Taking another step toward her, he nodded. "I am not cheating on you." He said between clenched teeth. Given the intensity of the situation, he couldn't help but let his anger show. He didn't understand why she would even _think_ that he would cheat on her again.

Quinn could practically feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. Yeah, she was pissed at him, but he being mad was extremely hot. Grabbing the sleeve of his shirt, she pulled him toward her. "Maybe not now, but how I can I be positive that you won't?"

"You have to trust me, Quinn." he pleaded, though his voice was still tinged with bitterness.

She took a shaky breath. "I..." That was the only word she got about before her lips attacked his.

At first, Finn was surprised by the sudden kiss, but when he felt the immense heat pass through him, his body took over once again. He pulled her closer to his body while returning the kiss with just as much ferocity, using his anger as a source of passion.

It took about a minute before things started to get even hotter. Finn abruptly broke the kiss in order to gently push her onto his bed.

Quinn quickly pulled him on top of her, connecting their lips once more in the process. She didn't waste any time in moving her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulling it off.

Becoming intoxicated by her, Finn ran his hand along her leg and up under her dress. When she moaned into his mouth as his hand lightly trailed over her bra, he gained some confidence. Bringing his hands to the bottom of her dress, he began to slowly hitch it up. After hearing no complaint from her, he picked up his pace and pulled the dress over her head. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the full sight of her beautiful body. She had never allowed him to see her in just her bra and panties.

Slowly, he leaned down and made a trail of searing kisses from her stomach all the way to her neck. As he began to nip and suck, he felt her run her hands down his chest to his belt buckle.

For a few seconds, she fumbled around with the buckle. Finally, she got it undone and reached further to unzip the zipper.

Finn lightly ran his tongue over the mark he made before moving farther up and kissing her hard on the lips. Noticing that she was having trouble getting his pants off, he broke away from her before sitting up and tugging his pants off and throwing them to the side. He then leaned back down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss once more.

Quinn hadn't felt as turned on as she did at that moment. She could clearly feel the rather large bulge in his boxers pressing against her thigh. At this moment, she had never wanted him so badly.

Trailing his hands down to her breast, Finn began to slowly massage them over the bra. Almost instantly, she released a loud moan. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair, making sure to tug a little roughly at times. The firm tugs caused Finn to groan, and, at one point, moan as he continued to kiss and massage her. When he began to increase the speed of his massage, she said something that made him immediately pause.

"Take it off." she murmured quietly, out of breath.

He pulled away from her face to get a good look at her. Obviously, he had never thought that she looked as beautiful as she did right now, but there was something else… Locking his eyes with hers, he noticed that there was pure, undeniable lust in her eyes. Suddenly, he felt extremely guilty. He felt as if he was taking advantage of her as he recalled the events that had led up to this moment: A fight. This was wrong; their first time shouldn't be out of anger. It should be out of love.

Abruptly, he slid off of her before lying down beside her.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, highly confused and disappointed.

"We can't do this now, Quinn." he stated after a few heavy pants.

She turned on her side before running her hand over his chest and kissing his jaw.

"Why not?" she breathed.

'_I'm totally going to regret this.'_ he seethed to himself. As always, her touch was like fire. Pushing aside the amazing feeling he felt, he pulled her face to his and said, "Quinn… our first time can't be out of anger."

"Says who?" she countered with a pout as she leaned down and placed a fervent kiss on his lips.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her once more. "Quinn… you mean so much to me. And I think that it would benefit us both if we waited until the right time to do this. It sucks, but that time isn't right now. Not when we'd only be doing it out of frustration and anger over what happened tonight." he reasoned.

As soon as the last words came out of his mouth, Quinn slid toward the edge of the bed and turned away from him.

Finn sighed softly before scooting toward her and wrapping his arms around her. He placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder before saying softly, "There is nothing going on between me and Santana. There hasn't been and there never will be. You're the love of my life, Q. That's never going to change, and I'm never, ever going to cheat on you again." After a second, he murmured, "I trust you with my heart. Please, _please_ trust me with yours."

Quinn stared at the wall of his room for a few seconds longer before turning around in his arms and facing him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry for acting the way that I did. I just… I don't know. I do trust you though, Finn. More than anyone. I also love you more than any other person. I'm… so sorry."

A lopsided grin appeared on his face. "It's okay. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I shouldn't have put you in the situation to ever feel like you _could_ doubt me. You don't know how much I regret doing that." he whispered.

She leaned toward him, resting her forehead on his. "The past is in the past, Finn. We still have the future; _our_ future."

Finn moved his head slightly to brush his lips against her. "I love you, Quinn. I'll always be yours."

A wide smile planted itself on her face as she stroked his cheek affectionately with her fingertips. "I love you too, Finn. Forever and always." She then leaned in for a sweet, passionate kiss before turning around once more and snuggling against his body.

The grin never left his face as he held his girlfriend against him and gently grabbed hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Sorry if it seems rushed at all; it is late. Well, please leave a review or a suggestion! Thank you so much for reading! As always, I'll update ASAP.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A shorter chapter, but it's more like a transition. The next one should be much longer and I'm pretty sure you'll all like it. Anyway, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

"This better be good because I turned down a blissful, relaxing Saturday afternoon of doing absolutely nothing just to help you. Now, explain the dilemma." Santana ordered in a grumpy tone as she got into Finn's truck.

"Hi, Santana. My day has been just fine, thanks for asking. What about yours?" he remarked sarcastically. When she shot him one of her famous death glares, he immediately paled a bit. Taking a gulp, he said, "I need your help picking out the ring."

"You finally made enough cash?" she questioned with a small smile.

A cocky smirk made its way onto his face. "Yep. I think that I set some sort of record, too. It only took me three and a half weeks!"

"That is definitely not a record."

"You're just jealous!" he joked teasingly.

After giving him an exaggerated _you've got to be kidding me_ look, she asked, "Why do you need my help?"

He chuckled softly. "Because… you're a girl, aren't you?"

"Obviously." she retorted with a roll of her eyes. "But why do you need _my_ help? Why not Kurt's or your mom's?"

"Because they aren't my best friend." he stated in an overly-sweet voice.

She scoffed and stared at him. "You are an extremely bad liar. Fuss up. _Now_."

'_Damn, she's good.'_ Finn thought to himself in amazement. After shifting in his seat and clearing his throat, he looked over at her. "You're the only one who knows."

"Seriously?" she asked in bewilderment.

His only reply was a sheepish nod.

"Wow, uhm, that's…Okay, I'll help you. If you don't mind me asking, how come you only told me?"

As he started the car, he paused briefly and analyzed her simple question. On accident, he voiced his thoughts. "I honestly don't know, but maybe it's because I trust you so much."

A smile played at Santana's lips. "You really trust me?"

Snapping his gaze back to her, he flashed a dopey smile. "Of course. Trust is what friendships are built on."

"I'm pretty sure that's relationships, Finniot." she remarked sarcastically with a small laugh.

"Is there really a difference?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

For a few seconds, she stared at him in confusion. _'Is he seriously comparing a relationship to a friendship? Our friendship..?' _She couldn't help but feel a little flutter in the pit of her stomach. Choosing to ignore that feeling, she shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know."

Finn pursed his lips in thought. However, before he could think about the topic too much, Santana commented rather loudly, "So, how about that ring?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he nodded and smiled. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

"What about that one?" Finn wondered as he pointed to a ring within one of the many glass cases decorating the store. Following his plan of doing everything right, he had decided to search for the perfect ring at a Zales located a little out of town. Well, maybe more than a little, but the drive was most definitely worth it. It was for Quinn after all.

Santana peered at the sparkly ring and immediately wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Too flashy."

Finn frowned. "You've said that about every single ring I've pointed out."

"That's not true. I also called one of your choices pathetic." she reminded him with a playful smirk.

His face seemed to become even more crestfallen. "What if I choose the wrong ring to give her?"

Unable to resist, she scoffed. "First of all, she will love whatever ring you choose. Secondly, you don't even have to worry about choosing the wrong one because _I_ am here to help."

A small chuckle escaped his lips, but he was still feeling doubtful. "Can you explain to me why my choices are so horrible?"

"Finn, you're going for all of the super extravagant rings. I think you're forgetting that this ring is for _Quinn_. She loves you for you, not for buying her expensive, flashy things. So, the real "perfect ring" isn't one of these over-exaggerated and extremely over priced crappy pieces of metal and rock; it's something simple yet extraordinary in its own way. Try looking for something that meets those guidelines." Santana was a little out of breath by the time she finished her mini-speech. It hurt her to tell him those things, but she had to. It was what he needed his _friend_ to tell him.

Almost at once, a grin appeared on his face. "Thanks, Santana. I'm going to go look over there," he paused to point toward the opposite side of the room with his hand. "Holler at me if you see something?"

"Holler?" she echoed in amusement. "Don't ever say that again. But, yes, I'll let you know." After flashing a quick smile, she turned around and wandered among the rows of elegant jewelry.

Finn made his way toward another counter. While he stared intently at each and every ring, trying hard to discover some sort of sign that said it was the right one, a worker walked up to him.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you with something?" A woman asked politely.

Finn glanced up and smiled at the middle-aged woman. "I'm actually looking for a promise ring to give to my girlfriend, but I can't find the right one."

The woman, whom Finn noticed had a nameplate with Ashley on it, smiled widely at him. "What type of ring are you looking for?"

"Something simple yet extraordinary." He repeated Santana's words with a lopsided grin on his face.

For a few seconds, Ashley looked at Finn thoughtfully. She then motioned him toward a case a little off to the side. "I think that you'll find what you're looking for in here. Let me know if you need anymore help."

Nodding his thanks, Finn moved his attention to the rings sitting in the glass case. Immediately, his eyes landed on one in particular.

Glancing around the room, he noticed Santana a little ways away from him.

"San!" he called quietly.

At the sound of his voice, she turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. When he waved her toward him a little eagerly, she fought a smile and made her way over to him.

"What's up?"

"Look!" There was clearly immense excitement in his voice as he hastily pointed to an object in the case. Curious, Santana leaned down to stare at the cause for his obvious happiness. A smile slowly appeared on her face. She looked at him and stated appraisingly, "Well done, Hudson."

The signature grin was back on his face as he gazed at the ring in triumph. "This is definitely the one." he whispered himself.

Santana heard the comment and forced a cheerful smile. The ring was exactly what she had told Finn to look for. She was happy for him. Unfortunately, one of the unwanted comments that she had tried to avoid for the past few weeks drifted across her mind._ 'It's the right ring, but he's giving it to the wrong girl.' _

Needless to say, despite seeing him happy and receiving a celebratory hug, the rest of her day was definitely going to be crappy. It really sucked to like someone that you couldn't have; whenever you thought about them, a horrible pain would begin in your chest. Heartache was a feeling that Santana quickly grew to despise.

When Ashley reappeared, Finn quickly waved her over. He chatted animatedly with her for a few minutes about Quinn and what he hoped would happen between them before purchasing the ring.

"She's a lucky girl." Ashley remarked with a genuine smile as she handed him the ring box and his change. "I hope that everything works out for the best."

"Me too. Thank you for everything." he replied with a smile of his own. After a brief farewell, he turned around and walked over to Santana.

"So, what do we do now?" Santana wondered.

Holding the door open for her, Finn said, "Well, if it's alright with you, I was hoping to come up with some ideas as to how I'm going to give her the ring. Will you help me?"

"Yeah, sure." she responded quickly. When he looked at her strangely, she added firmly, "As long as you buy me food. I need to get my eats on."

He chuckled before nudging her playfully. "You got yourself a deal."

* * *

**Like I said, transition! x] I should be able to get the next chapter up within the next two days. Yay for the weekends! Please leave a review or suggestion; They are greatly appreciated! Oh, one more thing. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll have for this story. But I can promise that there will be a sequel. In fact, I've already got the storyline sorted out for it. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: 5,000 Words! I have a hunch that you will like this chapter. I think I got all of the mistakes, but I may of missed a few. Read it & let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: M**

**Disclaimer: Still Not Owning Glee...**

* * *

Finn found himself pacing aimlessly in his living room. He had called Quinn earlier to invite her over, and she should be there soon. The conversation he had had with Santana about how he was going to give Quinn the ring proved to be, surprisingly, very helpful.

Wandering into the kitchen, he looked over the meal that he had made with a satisfied expression on his face. Okay, he didn't make the _entire_ thing; Kurt had helped him with the preparation part… and the instructions part. But he did do the actual cooking by himself and it at least looked edible. Actually, he thought that it looked pretty damn delicious. Much to his surprise, Kurt happened to be extremely knowledgeable when it came to food. Then again, he tended to know about a lot of things that Finn would never think to learn about.

Another thing that had surprised him was the fact that his usually nosy stepbrother didn't even ask him about the reason for his sudden dinner plans. However, Finn had a hunch that he still knew. Maybe it was the way that Kurt had immediately agreed to help him or possibly the way that he had chirped his parting words of, "Have fun on your romantic date! I know that she's going to love the ring! Oh, and don't forget to add the sauce _right before_ you serve the meal! Bye!" He had a strong feeling that it was the second one.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced at the clock. _6:25 P.M. _

'_She should be here any minute now._' he mused to himself as his hand absentmindedly made its way to the pocket of his jeans and patted the ring box. Originally, Finn was going to go for the dressy appearance of a suit, but Santana had wittily pointed out the fact that he would be trying too hard if he did. She had claimed that he should be himself for the occasion due to the fact that, well, he shouldn't act like someone he wasn't. The way that she had said it seemed rather odd to him. It was a little more sincere than anything she had told him before. Dismissing any absurd possibilities, he had listened to her anyway and decided on his favorite polo shirt and a pair of jeans. However, he still didn't understand how wearing a suit made him a different person. In the end, he just assumed that it was yet another confusing aspect that he would never understand about girls.

Finn snapped out of his daze when he heard a light knock on the door. After exhaling slowly to calm his nerves, he made his way over to the door and opened it. Immediately, a dopey grin appeared on his face as he took in the sight of Quinn. She was wearing one of her signature floral dresses with a matching cardigan and a pair of flats. His grin grew impossibly bigger when he noticed that her hair was styled naturally and she had no make up on. Though she always looked beautiful, he thought that going natural made her look even more stunning.

"Hey, gorgeous." he said softly as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Quinn giggled lightly while her cheeks turned a light pink. "Hello there, handsome."

"_Only_ handsome?" He inquired jokingly with a look of exaggerated fake hurt.

With a playful roll of her eyes she stepped into the house and grabbed his hand before facing him again. "What's better than handsome?"

"Hmm…" he drawled as he shut the door. "When it comes to me, maybe something along the lines of 'the sexiest man alive.'"

A smile made its way onto her face as she claimed, "Someone thinks highly of himself."

"C'mon Q, you know it's true." he stated with a wink.

She raised an eyebrow and inquired playfully, "Do I now?"

As he leaned toward her, he nodded. "Yeah, you do."

Unable to avoid the pull he had on her, she leaned in as well. "I don't think so."

When she was about to close the distance between them, he pulled away with a smirk on his face. "No more kisses for you until you admit it."

"Seriously?" she asked, baffled.

Finn nodded his head once, firmly.

"Fine then." she retorted as she turned away from him. This, however, gave Finn the perfect opportunity to worm the answer out of her. Placing his hands on her sides, he began to tickle her. Almost instantly, she squeaked in alarm while giggling uncontrollably at the same time.

"F-F-Finn… s-stop!" she exclaimed between bursts of giggles. Getting tickled was definitely one of her weaknesses.

"Not until you admit that I am the sexiest man alive." It was pretty surprising that he could speak at all because he was laughing hard too. _'I'll never get tired of hearing that musical laugh of hers.'_

After another few seconds of absolute torture for Quinn, she gave in. "O-okay! Stop a-and I w-will s-s-say it!"

Finn wore a look of victory as he paused the tickling and spun her around to face him. He then proceeded to give her an expectant look.

She sighed dramatically before looking him in the eyes with a smile on her face. "Finn Hudson, you are the sexiest man alive."

"Aww, stop it!" he said teasingly with a modest wave of his hand.

"Goof." she commented with an adoring look. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him toward her. "Can I kiss you now?"

He had the nerve to give her a considering look and let out a thoughtful "hmm..."

With an impatient huff, Quinn leaned in further and kissed him anyway.

When she pulled away, another smirk appeared on Finn's face as he said breathily, "See, I'm so damn sexy that you can't go a minute without getting a taste of me." That earned him a rather hard hit on the arm.

He chuckled for about a minute before asking sweetly, "Are you hungry?"

As soon as she nodded, he tugged her toward the dining room. "Wait here." he said excitedly.

Quinn laughed at his enthusiasm over food while she took a seat at the table. It was a well known fact that he liked to eat. However, with his new found devotion to staying in shape, there wasn't any proof of his hearty appetite. _'Wow, Finn really has changed over the past two years. I'm not just talking about body either… But he __**is**__ extremely fit now. More than he was before...'_ Before her thoughts could get too detailed about what she thought about his body, Finn walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates.

After he set them down, he quickly disappeared back into the kitchen only to return a second later with a bowl of something and two waters. Once he had poured some sort of sauce over the entrees, he took a seat next to her and smiled.

"You cooked?" she wondered in amazement.

An amused glint appeared in his eyes. "Yes."

A smile tugged at her lips as she teased, "Is it safe to eat?"

Immediately, he laughed. "I'm positive that it is. I had some help from Kurt and you know him- a perfectionist."

She laughed with him. It was definitely true. "So, what is it?"

Subtly, Finn glanced at the back of his hand where he had written the name of the thing. Turning his gaze back to Quinn's, he smiled as he said, "Pasta Primavera."

"Fancy." she commented with a grin. Moving her hand to his cheek, she said sincerely, "Thank you, Finn. No guy has ever done this for me."

With a soft smile on his face, he claimed, "That's because there hasn't been a guy who loves you as much as I do."

She felt her heart melt at his words and instantly leaned in for another kiss, one that was a tad more passionate than the previous one. Breaking away, she briefly rested her forehead against his and murmured, "And there hasn't been a girl who loves you as much as I do."

They sat like that for a few seconds longer, wide smiles on their faces, before pulling away from each. Finn cast a glance at her and said in his best French accent, "Bon appétit."

She giggled at his butchered attempt, yet couldn't help but look at him for a few seconds with obvious love in her eyes before turning her attention to the food sitting in front of her. Once she took a bite, she smiled. It was _really_ good.

* * *

After they finished eating, Finn decided to take her back to the park that he had taken her to a few weeks ago. It wasn't apart of the plan that he had discussed with Santana, but he just felt like this was a good place to give her the ring. It was a place where he had experienced some of the best moments of his life. Now, he was hoping that one more unforgettable event would occur at the peaceful playground.

Finding a good spot in the grassy area of the park, he laid down the blanket he had brought and sat down on it, pulling her down with him. He took a second before lying down completely and smiled when she followed, resting her head on his shoulder.

For a good ten minutes, both of them just looked up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful." Quinn murmured finally.

A cheeky smile grew on his face as he turned his head toward her and said quietly, "Yeah, you are."

Slowly moving her gaze from the glistening sky, she looked at him with a blush decorating her cheeks.

'_It's time. Right now is perfect.'_ Finn thought to himself. Releasing a shaky breath, he sat up, gently lifting her with him.

"Close your eyes." he murmured softly, though his voice wavered a bit.

She flashed him a confused look before obliging.

Finn moved his hand down to the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the small black box. Being careful to be quiet, he slowly opened it and removed the ring before setting the box next to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again with a dose of confidence surging through him. Holding the ring out to her, he said, "Okay, now open them."

Quinn felt an immense amount of curiosity as she opened her eyes. When she took in the site in front of her, she felt her heart begin to beat rapidly.

Finn smiled lovingly at her as he grabbed hold of her hand. His voice was fond yet serious as he said, "Quinn, we've known each other for about three years now, and, aside from the bad times when I screwed up with you, they've been the best years of my life. I knew that you were the one for me from the very first moment that I set eyes on you. I know that we've had our fair share of problems, _a lot_ of them, but none of those have affected how I feel about you. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. This ring represents a promise that I will always love you and only you. It represents a promise that I'll always be there for you when you're angry or upset and that you'll always be the only girl to have possession of my heart. I know that we're kind of young, but I want you to know that I have every intention of someday becoming your husband, whether it takes months or years. Until that day comes, this ring will serve as proof of my love, devotion, and commitment to you. You mean everything to me, Quinn. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and I can't believe how lucky I am to deserve a girl as extraordinary as you. You're the best thing that has happened to me and I love you."

He was panting a bit once he finished speaking, but he was proud to discover that his voice didn't shake at all. The thing is, he didn't rehearse the speech. He decided to simply tell her how he felt about her at that exact moment. When he noticed tears falling slowly down her cheeks, he began to panic. "Q-Quinn, I'm sorry if this is too much for you or too soon, I can wait-"

"It's not that." she assured him with a smile. "I'm just so _happy_, Finn."

A lopsided grin planted itself on his face. Placing the ring in her hand, he murmured, "Do you like it?"

Quinn gazed at the ring and smiled. It was absolutely beautiful. It was made of white gold and had an outline of a heart with a diamond located in the center of it. When she looked at the interior of the band, she noticed that there was something engraved. Squinting a bit due to the dim lighting, she read the words written there and her smile grew wider. _Yours Forever, Finn_

She looked up at him with an array of emotions on her face. "I love it."

Reaching out, Finn gently took the ring and lifted her left hand. Cautiously, he slid it onto her ring finger. Both of them took a few moments to simply admire the sight.

The feeling of the breathtaking object on her finger felt one hundred percent, without a doubt, _right_. Of course, she had always thought that they would end up together, but this… words couldn't describe how incredibly happy she was right now. In her life, she had gotten three promise rings. The first didn't exactly work to the full extent, and the second one was given to her by someone she just wasn't in love with. But right now, with Finn's ring on her hand, she knew for a fact that this was the ring that matters the most, and not just for one reason.

She brought her hands up and rested them on either side of his face. "Finn Christopher Hudson, I love you so much and I always will."

When she said this, Finn's dopey grin grew even larger and he felt his eyes mist up a bit, though they were also shining brightly. Guys weren't supposed to cry, but this was different. Slightly choked up, he stated, "I love you too, Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Overcome with a large amount of passion, Quinn pulled him in for a slow, tender kiss.

Finn placed his hands on either side of her and gently pushed her onto the blanket. A second later, he deepened the kiss and stroked a hand through her hair. There was just something so sweet and romantic about this moment. It might've been the fact that he was kissing the girl that he loved under the stars in his childhood safe haven or that she had just accepted his promise ring. Although those things most definitely contributed to the moment, he was positive that it was special due to the fact that he was with Quinn, the girl that he was in love with; the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

After a good ten minutes of making out, they got up and headed back to the truck. While they walked, they held hands with their fingers interlaced.

Quinn's gaze drifted lazily around the park as she thought about something intently. This night would be undoubtedly one that she would remember and cherish forever, but there was something that might make it even better. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head to look at him. "Do you have any condoms at your house?"

Abruptly, Finn stopped and stared at her, mouth slightly agape. "W-what?"

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked into his eyes, waiting for him to fully comprehend what she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked uneasily, finally processing what she was suggesting. He had definitely not predicted her wanting to do it tonight. When she nodded, he smiled a little. "Yeah, I have some."

"Is anyone going to be home tonight..?" she wondered, moving her gaze back to the walkway.

"No." he replied quietly with a nervous flutter beginning in the pit of his stomach.

They began walking again, both of them feeling extremely nervous yet with a growing feeling of anticipation.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were walking through the front door of Finn's house. For some reason, he was somewhat hesitant. Of course they had almost had sex about four times now, but it was odd to think that they would actually follow through with it.

When they entered his room, he began to get even jitterier. Partly, he was worried that he wouldn't perform well. After all, he had only done it once before, and that was completely meaningless. He loved Quinn and wanted to prove that to her with his actions. _'Man, I really hope I don't screw this up. This is going to be our first time… I don't want her to remember it as being horrible. Fuck, what if I can't hold out long enough? That's going to be… It better not happen!'_

However, his hesitation and doubts were quickly forgotten as soon as she got onto his bed and shrugged her cardigan off before summoning him with a finger and a flirtatious smile.

Before joining her, he quickly went over to his dresser and hastily pulled out his box of condoms. Obviously, it wasn't open yet, but being a guy, it was practically protocol to own some. After ripping one off, he went over and placed it on his nightstand before kicking his shoes off and climbing on top of her. He starting off by kissing her deeply, but it wasn't long before his hormones began to kick in, just like they always did when he was with her.

Slowly, he began to run his hand along her side. Just when he was about to begin pulling her dress up, she flipped them over so that she was on top.

Quinn smiled down at him in amusement when she noticed the slightly bewildered look on his face before leaning down and kissing along his jaw. She then made her way to his neck and sought out his pulse point. When he groaned loudly, she felt herself becoming extremely aroused. About fifteen seconds later, she pulled away and positioned herself so that she was straddling his waist with her knees. Sitting up, she took a small breath to regain some confidence before pulling her dress up and over her head, leaving her in just her black bra and panties. His response to her sudden lack of fabric was instantaneous, as per usual.

There was nothing Finn wanted more than to explore her perfect body, but he couldn't. Quinn held the power right now.

Unable to help herself, Quinn decided to do a little bit of teasing. It was a habit that she had come to enjoy. A mischievous smirk appeared on her face as she tugged Finn's shirt off and tossed it to the side. She quickly kissed him to pull his attention away from gawking at her body. When she broke away, she made sure to keep eye contact with him as she leaned down and lightly ran her tongue across his toned abs. On accident, she let out a small huff of breath over the line that she had made. Before she could even begin to fret over thinking that he would say something about her mistake, she heard him take a sharp intake of breath. Curious, she licked a path up and down his abs before lightly blowing across it. She felt a tingling between her legs when he moaned and breathed huskily, "Quinn…"

After making a few more trails over his chest and abs, she broke eye contact with him and turned her attention to his jeans. Slowly, she unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zipper. Hooking her fingers into his waistband, she pulled them down.

Finn sat up in order to tug the jeans from his ankles and toss them off of the bed. Eagerly, he pulled her against him and relished in the feel of her warm, soft skin pressing against his. Tilting his head down, he began to pepper kisses across the upper part of her chest, which elicited a moan from her as she snaked her fingers into his hair. He took his time as he slowly made his way up to her lips, where he gave her a fervent yet tender kiss.

Shakily, he laced his hands around her back and rested his fingers on the clasp of her bra, asking for permission.

Quinn momentarily broke the kiss to pull back a little and gaze into his chocolate brown orbs. She temporarily moved one of her hands from his hair to lightly stroke his cheek.

Looking into her piercing hazel eyes caused Finn's heart to skip a beat. There was obvious love and desire radiating from deep within her orbs. He swallowed before giving her a small nod. While he captured her lips once more, his hands began to get to work on the clasp. It took him a few attempts before he finally got it undone and slowly peeled the bra away from her chest and set it to the side. With his hands still wrapped around her back, he quickly twisted them around and laid her on the bed with him on top once more. For a second, he pulled away and stared at her.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." he breathed out in awe. A soft smile grew on his face as her cheeks turned a healthy shade of pink. Not wanting to gawk for too long, he leaned down to place a heated kiss on her lips before trailing a pathway through the valley of her breasts. Tentatively, he brushed his lips against her right breast. Her reaction of a loud moan caused him to gain enough confidence to move his hand to massage her left breast while taking the right into his mouth.

"Finn," she moaned in ecstasy as she ran her hands down his back, digging her nails in at times.

After a couple more minutes of being attentive to her chest, he pulled back a little to look at her while he moved his hands lower.

Realizing what he was about to do, Quinn placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them absentmindedly yet in a soothing manner while smiling affectionately at him.

Finn leaned down to place kisses on her neck while he hooked a finger into the waistband of her panties and began to slowly lower them. He didn't know whether he should be, but he was more than a little nervous now.

When she felt his hands shake ever so slightly against her skin, she felt the need to reassure him. Placing a finger on his chin, she moved his head up to face her.

"Its okay, Finn. We belong together and there's _nothing_ that I want more than you." she promised quietly.

A small smile spread across his lips as he leaned in to kiss her, which was his way of answering her. Scooting a little farther down, he hooked another finger into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Tossing them off to the side, he stared at her body once more. _'God, she's so fucking beautiful.' _Needless to say, he was full-on aroused by now.

At this moment, Finn was a little unsure about what to do next. Ultimately, he decided to act on his original plan of showing her how much he loved her, and that meant giving her a nice dose of pleasure. Cautiously, he slid a hand up her leg and across her inner thigh.

Quinn whimpered and shivered as his rough hand traveled closer to her most private area.

As Finn connected their lips, he ran a finger across her slick folds. Instantly, she moaned loudly into his mouth, causing him to shudder. A little uncertainly, he slipped his finger into her and moaned himself. She was so damn wet, and for _him_.

Breaking away from the kiss, he stared intently into her eyes while he slid his finger in and out of her. All the while, Quinn continued to moan, gradually increasing in sound.

After a few seconds, he pulled his finger out and gazed into her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Are you ready..?" he inquired softly between breaths.

Biting her lip, she nodded

With a small nod, he leaned over and grabbed the condom off of the nightstand. He then moved toward the edge of the bed and shimmied off his boxers. It was then that his nerves hit a high as he struggled and fumbled with the package. He shut his eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths before ripping the package open and taking the condom out. It took a couple of strokes to fully smooth it over himself before he joined her once more.

Quinn gazed into his eyes while he looked down at her. It was an understatement to say that she was nervous. Yeah, she had done this once before, but that time was meaningless to her. As far as she was concerned, this was going to be her real first time. This was the first time that she would have sex with a guy that she actually loved- a guy that she would always love. Letting out a small, shaky breath, she parted her legs for him.

Still feeling a little nervous, Finn leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He then pulled away and flashed her one of his signature grins for reassurance before positioning himself between her legs. _'Calm down, Finn. You're about to make love to the love of your life. Relax.' _With those thoughts fresh in his mind and a last exhale, he slowly entered her, keeping his eyes on her face and searching for any signs of discomfort or pain.

There was a mixture of pleasure and pain as Finn pushed into her, but she had anticipated that. Not wanting him to worry, Quinn did her best to mask the slight pain that she was feeling. That was a lot easier to do than she thought it would be due to the fact that the pleasure overrode the pain by a long shot.

When Finn was fully in her, he paused, letting her adjust to him. He was still fretting over whether or not he had hurt her, but when she tilted her head back and moaned, his anxiety faded away. Not wanting to start when she wasn't ready, he waited patiently for some sort of sign from her. Another couple seconds passed before she looked at him and nodded her head ever so slightly.

Slowly, he began to thrust in and out of her. He made sure to keep the mailman at the back of his mind, ready to be used just in case he encountered a problem. Surprisingly, he didn't find any use for it even as he began to gradually pick up his pace. A few strokes in, he wasn't able to contain the moans that slipped out of his mouth. Part of what allowed him to keep up his endurance was Quinn's consistent moans, especially when she would add his name to her content mews. What made things even better was the fact that she would move her hips in synchronization with his, causing the thrusts to be even deeper.

As the minutes began to slowly tick by, he felt himself becoming closer and closer to going over the edge. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to Quinn's in a passionate kiss as he continued the rotation of his hips.

A minute later, Quinn locked her hands around his back as she cried out between uneven breaths, "I'm… so close, F-Finn."

He simply nodded, trying his best not to give right there. Not more than ten seconds later, he felt her walls tighten around him and her nails dig into his back as she reached the tip of her climax and shouted his name. He thrust into her one more time before he buried his face in her neck and released a strangled cry of _her_ name as he filled the condom.

They rode out their orgasms together before he leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, though he was still panting heavily. "I love you, Quinn." he breathed.

She smiled as she moved her hands to cup his cheeks. "I love you too, Finn."

After another sweet kiss, Finn pulled out of her and discarded the used condom. He then situated the blankets around them as she snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest and her hand on stomach. Immediately, he wrapped his arm around her and interlaced his fingers with hers. A goofy smile crept onto his face as his fingers came in contact with the ring. _His_ ring.

"I was definitely right." she commented out of the blue.

Knitting his eyebrows together, he asked, "About what?"

She smiled. "Mind blowing."

At that, he chuckled softly. "I completely agree."

After another few seconds of comfortable silence, Quinn spoke again. "The money wasn't for the truck, was it?"

Even though she wasn't looking at him, he still cast a sheepish smile. "No."

"You didn't have to do it, you know." The tone of her voice was gentle, which surprised Finn.

"I know." he assured her. "But I wanted to."

She tilted her head to look at him. "Why are you so perfect?"

"I'm far from it." he stated with a small laugh.

"You're perfect to me." she murmured matter-of-factly as she rested her head back on his chest.

He grinned. "What a coincidence! You're perfect to me, too. More than perfect, actually."

She sighed in content while she drew a pattern on the back of his hand. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either." he murmured honestly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Not long after that, exhaustion took over both of them as they drifted off to sleep with their bodies intertwined and a blissful smile on their face.

* * *

**What'd you think? Sorry if the M was a little iffy, it was the first time I actually wrote a full scene. And, originally, I wasn't going to add it, but it seemed to make sense. Anyway, let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions! I'm thinking maybe 5-ish more chapters because I really want to get to work on the sequel. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I just wanted to upload one more chapter because I'm going to be pretty busy this week. I'll try to upload the remaining chapters this week, but I might skip a couple of days. The remaining chapters are most likely going to be transitions and there's going to be a lot of skipping around. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy! I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Warning: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

As soon as Finn and Quinn entered the doors of McKinley High on their first day of senior year hand in hand, they received many curious glances and straight out stares. Being the small town that Lima was, it wasn't really surprising to discover that everyone had heard about or seen the ring that now donned the blonde's left hand. Although there were many different rumors flying around, the couple didn't care. All that mattered was that _they_ knew what the ring meant.

Despite the rumors, they had sort of become the power couple once again, even though Quinn wasn't on the Cheerios anymore. It may have been shocking, but neither of them cared about that either. Within the past four months, their rekindled relationship exceeded far beyond the boundaries of what other people thought about them. In fact, Quinn didn't even _care_ about becoming prom queen anymore. She had her king already.

While Finn leaned against the locker next to Quinn's, waiting for her to get her needed books, he spotted Puck walking toward them. A smile spread across his face when he noticed that he was linking arms with someone.

"Hey, Puck, Rachel." he greeted cheerfully once they had approached them.

"Sup." Puck responded casually as Rachel exclaimed, "Hi Finn and Quinn! I've missed you two!"

Quinn glanced behind her and offered a smile before grabbing her book, shutting the locker, and turning around. "How was your summer?"

Rachel shared a look with Puck before moving her attention back to the blonde with a large smile on her face. "Fantastic! And yours?"

"Amazing." she replied while casting a loving glance at Finn. He smiled at her before reclaiming her hand and plucking the English book out of her hands and tucking it against his side.

Due to the sudden movement, the lighting hit the ring on Quinn's finger and seemed to illuminate it. Immediately, Rachel's eyes flickered to the object.

"So it's true?" she wondered, motioning to the ring.

Slightly confused, Quinn followed her gaze and a soft smile graced her features. She then moved her attention back to the small girl. "Yes." she confirmed with a small nod. Seeing the look of admiration flash onto Rachel's face caused her to raise her left hand and hold it out to her, allowing better access to view the precious object.

While the two girls began to chat animatedly about the ring and other things, Finn looked over at Puck.

"I'm glad to see that you two are still going strong." he murmured with a tilt of his head to indicate Rachel.

Puck grinned as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "Me too. I've never felt this way about a girl before." After a second, he lowered his voice and added seriously, "This is the first time that I'm fine with not having sex."

Finn chuckled softly, though he was extremely proud of his friend. If he was being honest, this was a milestone that he wasn't expecting his Mohawked friend to reach. Especially not with Rachel Berry, but he wasn't judging. He was happy for both of them.

"What's the deal with the ring?" Puck wondered as he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's a promise ring." Finn corrected him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What's it for?" Puck persisted, a little annoyed.

Finn bit back a rude retort and instead said, "I got it for her to show how much I love her and want to be with her. You know, to promise that I'll always be hers and that I want to eventually marry her."

Puck scrunched up his nose. "That's cheesy, dude." Stealing a glance at the two girls in deep conversation, he sighed. "She's probably going to want one from me now. Thanks, dude."

"No problem." Finn replied smugly, which received a glare from Puck.

The warning bell rang just then and the girls abruptly stopped their conversation. Quinn looked over at Finn with a sweet smile on her face. "Will you walk me to class?"

He chuckled and leaned down to peck her on the cheek. "You don't even have to ask, babe."

Rachel looked over at Puck expectantly. He released a small huff before smiling and tugging her down the hall. They both called out quick a "Bye!" before disappearing around the corner.

Looping her arm through his, Quinn leaned against Finn as they headed in the opposite direction.

"Our senior year is going to be amazing." she thought aloud.

With a quickly growing grin, he asked jokingly, "And why is that?"

She rolled her eyes but responded anyway. "Because we're together."

When they arrived just outside of her class, he pulled her against him and kissed her.

"Have a nice day." he murmured as he pulled away.

"You too." she breathed with a wide smile on her face.

Finn handed her the English book and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'll be here to walk you to your next class."

She gave him a small nod and he winked at her before turning on his heel and walking down the hall.

For a few seconds, she simply stared after him with a grin planted on her face. _'I'm so lucky to deserve a guy like him.'_ she thought to herself in awe before walking into the room and taking a seat.

* * *

"Hey." Finn and Quinn said in unison as they took a seat next to one another at their normal lunch table. Almost at once, the other girls sitting around them started to plead with Quinn to see the ring. While she busied herself with meeting their demands, Finn looked across the table at Santana and smiled.

"Hi there, bestie." he greeted in a girly voice.

Although she rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but laugh. "Hi."

"So, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot." she stated as she took a sip of the nasty concoction that Coach Sylvester called a drink.

After taking a bite of his burger, he asked, "How come you haven't been with anybody lately?"

Santana raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

His cheeks flushed a bit before stating, "Like… you know, dating and, uh, stuff."

A blank looked crossed her face. In her mind, the reason was obvious, but she didn't think that, "I have a huge crush on you and I can't get over it" would suit well with him… or Quinn, for that matter. Shrugging, she claimed, "I'm not interested in anybody."

She was amused when she noticed the look of shock that appeared on his face.

With a wag of his eyebrows, he asked playfully, "Are you sure? There's really isn't anybody that you want to ravish?"

'_Yeah, you.'_ she thought to herself grudgingly. Forcing an innocent smile, she fibbed, "Nope."

Finn cast a doubtful look at her before turning his gaze to Quinn. Even though she was still talking to the other girls, he kissed her cheek anyway. She paused to look at him in adoration. Deciding that this was as good a moment as any, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He was considering deepening the kiss when he heard a hushed whisper of _Aww_'s go around the table. Confused, he pulled away and looked at the others seated at the table, most of whom were Cheerios. They were all staring at him with admiring looks on their faces. However, he didn't notice the look of obvious disgust on Santana's face. Feeling uncomfortable, he cleared his throat and moved his gaze to Quinn once more.

"What was that about?" he whispered with furrowed eyebrows.

An amused smile appeared on his girlfriend's face as she said, "They think that you're adorable."

"That's, uh… creepy." he commented, peeking at the still staring girls.

She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. "Creepy or not, it's true."

"We're going back to giving me the characteristics of a stuffed animal?" There was a slight look of distaste on his features.

"No," she started with a giggle, "It's just another one of your charming qualities."

A lopsided grin began to slowly appear on his face. "Care to name a few of those qualities, my lady?"

"Hmm…" she drawled while a smile tugged at her lips. "Well, you're sweet, caring, funny, adorable, cute, tall, a major dork, and, obviously, the sexiest man alive."

Blinking a few times, he questioned in a baffled tone, "I'm a dork?"

When she gave him a pointed look, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, sure. You want to know some of _your_ charming qualities?"

"Charming?" she inquired with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm a dork." he mimicked before breaking out into a smile. "Therefore, I can use the word charming."

"I wouldn't use dork…" Quinn muttered under her breath before saying louder, "Alright, tell me, my dear prince."

"Quinn Fabray, you are smart, gorgeous, talented, cute as a…" he paused briefly to think of something that was cute, "baby panda, sexy as hell, uhm… and perfect."

A weird look appeared on her face. "Cute as a baby panda?"

"Yeah. Have you seen one before? They're cute!" The enthusiasm in his voice was plain as day.

"Yeah, you're definitely _not_ a dork." she teased.

Picking up on her teasing tone, a smirk planted itself on his face as he countered, "Can a dork do _this_?" He then leaned down and gave her a scorching kiss.

When he pulled away, he noticed that her breathing was faltering. _'Mission accomplished.'_

Giving her a victorious yet expectant look, he asked, "Well?"

Quinn met his gaze for a couple seconds before turning away in a very childlike manner. As she began to strike up another conversation, Finn whispered into her ear, "That's what I thought." Even after a minute passed, she still felt a slight chill from the contact of his hot breath on her skin. She had a feeling that he would _always_ have that effect on her.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to pass by rather quickly. It was Thursday and Finn was currently sitting next to Quinn in the choir room, waiting for Glee club to start. Usually, he would be talking to her, or, if he was lucky, making out, but today he wasn't doing either of the two. Nope, the blonde was talking to Rachel. Much to his surprise, his girlfriend and the diva seemed to be close friends now. It was a little funny to think how just last year they were mortal enemies. However, once he recalled the reason for their hatred, the humor of the situation evaporated. Either way, he was glad that they were friends now.

"Hello!" Mr. Schuester boomed in his usual cheerful voice. "I was thinking that our next assignment could revolve around duets. Now, I know that Finn and Rachel are usually our two leads, but with a new year comes new opportunities. With that said, I want each of you to perform a duet with somebody that you typically wouldn't. Are there any questions?"

Finn was a little surprised to see Rachel raise her hand.

Mr. Schue called on her and she asked, "May Quinn and I sing a song?"

Everybody in the room stared at her in shock. Clearing his throat, Mr. Schue stepped to the side as he said, "Of course. Go right ahead!"

The two girls got out of their seats and briefly told the band their song choice before making their way to the center of the room. Puck scooted over to take a seat next to Finn and whispered, "What the fuck is going on?"

Clueless himself, Finn simply shrugged.

"We would like to dedicate this song to a special someone." They said in unison as Rachel looked at Puck and Quinn looked at Finn. Rachel then cued the band.

* * *

**A/N**: Quinn = _Italics_; Rachel = **Bold**; Both = _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

"_**Ah, ah ah**_

_**You're so good to me, baby, baby"**_

"**I wanna lock you up in my closet**

**When no one's around**

**I wanna put your hand in my pocket**

**Because you're allowed"**

"_I wanna drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud"_

"_**Now you're in, and you can't get out**_

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop**_

_**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop**_

_**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**_

_**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby**_

_**You're so good to me baby, baby"**_

"**I can make you feel all better**

**Just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places**

**You've never been"**

"_And I can make you say everything_

_That you never said_

_And I will let you do anything_

_Again and again"_

"_**Now you're in, and you can't get out**_

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop**_

_**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop**_

_**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**_

_**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby**_

_**You're so good to me baby, baby"**_

"_Kiss me gently_

_**Always I know**_

_Hold me, love me_

_**Don't ever go, yeah**"_

"_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop**_

_**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop**_

_**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**_

_**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me**_

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop**_

_**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop**_

_**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**_

_**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby**_

_**You're so good to me baby, baby**_

_**You're so good..."**_

Once everybody finished clapping, the girls went to sit beside their boyfriends.

Quinn leaned over to Finn and asked nervously, "What'd you think?"

He looked over at her with his usual dopey grin intact. Grabbing her hand, he stated, "I loved it."

She let out a sigh of relief as a wide smile appeared on her face.

After a few seconds, Finn whispered, "Do I really make you feel _that_ hot?"

Meeting his gaze, she giggled a little before biting her bottom lip and nodding.

"Even right now..?" he wondered.

Not sure what he was hinting at, she simply nodded her head again.

With a smirk on his face, Finn raised his hand. Once Mr. Schue called on him, he asked, "Can Quinn and I please go get something that we left in our lockers? It's extremely important."

Mr. Schuester looked slightly confused, but didn't seem to suspect anything. "Sure, you two go ahead."

Finn nodded his thanks before taking Quinn's hand and pulling her out the door.

"What are you doing?" she demanded quietly.

He didn't say anything as he led her into an empty classroom and closed the door behind them.

"We have a good twenty minutes until he suspects anything." he murmured as he turned toward her.

She looked completely confused until she finally caught on to what he was suggesting. "Finn Hudson, are you seriously suggesting what I think you are..?"

He flashed a sheepish smile before nodding.

"In the school?" she inquired in disbelief, though the idea did excite her.

Taking a step closer to her, he nodded once more.

Quinn thought about it for a good five seconds before asking, "Do you have a-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Finn pulled his wallet out and took out a small package.

"This is crazy." she commented firmly without really meaning to sound serious.

"Trust me, I know." he promised as he took another step toward her, his body lightly pressing against hers. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "I don't want to pressure you into doing it here. If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and we can go back to class without another word on the subject."

It only took a millisecond to make up her mind. Pulling his face closer to hers, she crashed her lips against his.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the happy, yet slightly flushed, couple strutted back into the choir room, receiving many strange looks. Luckily, Finn had remembered their _excuse_ and had grabbed two books from the room that they had… occupied. They made a show to emphasis the textbooks that were in their hands.

When they took their seats, Puck looked over at Finn and muttered, "What the fuck happened to you? You look a little flushed."

Finn glanced at him and shrugged nonchalantly. "I ran here."

"You seriously have issues." Puck remarked. Suddenly, he reached over and picked the book out of Finn's hands. He stared at the cover for about five seconds before slowly looking back at his friend. "Since when do you take French?"

'_Shit.' _Trying his best to remain calm, he claimed, "Quinn said that guys who speak French become better at certain things. Ergo, I signed up for French."

Quinn cast a questioning glance at her boyfriend as Puck looked over at her and asked doubtfully, "Is that true, Q?"

Finn tossed her a look that said _just go with it so that we don't get caught. _

Putting on a small smirk for good measure, she nodded once and stated, "Definitely. Learning French makes your tongue… work better." She couldn't believe how stupid that sounded, but Puck seemed to buy it. She had to bite her lip in order to keep from laughing when he leaned over to Rachel and whispered rather loudly, "Babe, I think I'm going to take French."

* * *

Five minutes later, Glee rehearsal ended and Finn and Quinn were walking through the parking lot.

"I still can't believe we did that." she whispered.

"Was it really that bad..?" he wondered, worried that she would regret it.

She looked over at him and said immediately, "No, it wasn't bad at all. It was… amazing. Actually, it was pretty exhilarating too."

A hopeful smile crept onto his face. "Does that mean that maybe we could do it again?"

Tugging on his hand to pull him to a stop, she turned his face toward hers. There was a small amused smile on her face when she said, "Yes, but not _all_ the time. I don't want to become some sort of sex addict."

He laughed at that. "Deal."

His tone became more serious when he cupped her cheek and added, "I want you to know that I don't think of it as just sex. It's my chance to show you how much I love you… just in a more physical way."

"That's exactly how I feel." she replied with a soft smile before placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

They wore similar smiles when they pulled away. "Alright, let's get you home." Finn murmured sweetly as he went to the other side of the truck to hold the door open for her.

Quinn locked gazes with him as she slid into the passenger seat. Both of them looked deep into one another's eyes for a few more seconds before he grinned and shut the door. Walking over to his side of the truck, Finn couldn't help but think, _'This year really is going to be unforgettable.'_

* * *

**Song: Hot - Avril Lavigne; I do not own this song!; Erm, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little choppy. I'll upload the next chapter when I can! Until then, please leave a review or a suggestion. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I didn't expect to write such a short chapter, but it just sort of happened! I really appreciate all of the reviews! I don't think that there are any mistakes, but I apologize if there are. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still Not Owning Glee.**

* * *

"We don't have to do this anymore." Finn insisted as he spun around in the desk chair in Quinn's room. For the past hour, they had been looking at college websites, trying to find one that might interest him so that he could apply.

"What do you think of this one..?" Quinn wondered, clearly not hearing him, as she pulled up the webpage to yet another university.

Finn sighed and glanced at the computer screen before shaking his head for about the fiftieth time that day. "I'm pretty sure that I can't get into an Ivy League school. My grades have gotten better, but they're definitely not _that_ good."

Releasing a slightly exasperated sigh, she looked over at him and asked, "Do you have any idea regarding what you might want to do once we graduate?"

The thing is he _did_ have a pretty good idea. It just wasn't going to college. Dropping his gaze, he muttered, "I don't know."

A slight frown crept onto the blonde's face. She could tell that something was bothering him.

"Finn, if you have an idea, please tell me." She paused to hold one of his hands. "I just… I won't judge you or anything."

Slowly, he looked back at up and met her concerned hazel eyes. _'Just tell her. Maybe she'll support you. Besides, it's better to know sooner rather than later, right?'_

"I want to… go to a college by you." That wasn't what he what he wanted to tell her at all; what he _needed_ to tell her. _'Crap!'_

He was just about to correct himself when he noticed the large smile begin to grow on his girlfriend's face.

"Really?" she asked, excitement peaking her voice.

Seeing that intoxicating smile of hers made it impossible for him to tell her the truth.

"Of course." he replied softly with a somewhat forced smile. It wasn't that it was entirely a lie; there was nothing he wanted more than to be with her throughout the four years, but… That's the thing. There shouldn't even _be_ a 'but.' Yet he couldn't keep a certain contradicting thought from crossing his mind more than he'd like

Quinn quickly pecked him on the lips before her smile began to falter. "I won't know where I'm going until I get an acceptance letter, though." Under her breath, she muttered, "_If_ I get one."

Catching her ridiculous comment, Finn began to laugh.

She shot him a slightly venomous look and demanded, "What?"

"Q, you have nothing to worry about. I know for a fact that you're going to get into Yale." Though the hint of an appearance from 'Scary Quinn' scared him more than he'd ever admit, his voice remained confident and supportive.

"How can you be so sure?" she retorted bitterly, her nerves and frustration getting the better of her.

A small smile immediately appeared on his face as he cupped her cheek and said, "Because I know you. Trust me, everything will work out."

Instantly, she relaxed at his touch and closed her eyes. It was amazing how just the contact of his skin against hers could do so many things. Processing his comforting words, she gradually began to calm down.

After taking a few seconds to compose herself completely, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Thank you."

"Any time." he murmured as he slowly stroked his thumb across her cheek. It was times like these that both of them cherished; gazing into one another's eyes, doing something as simple as holding hands or touching. Naturally, they both leaned toward each other and connected their lips. Like always, they were greeted with those endearing fireworks.

Much to Finn's disappointment, she pulled away first. However, that was quickly forgotten as she pressed her forehead against his.

A few comfortable seconds passed before she leaned back a few inches. "So… Connecticut?"

Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded with an accommodating weak smile. As she turned back to the monitor and began to ramble on about which colleges were closer to Yale and the programs and courses that they offered, Finn momentarily zoned out. He kept his eyes on her though, memorizing every single little feature, not that he hadn't already many times before. He didn't think that there would ever be a girl who was as perfect as Quinn Fabray, and he wasn't referring to just her looks either. It was everything about her- her faults, her personality, her smile, her ambition... everything.

It didn't take a genius to see how lucky he was to be with her, to be _hers_. Especially after everything that he'd put her through. That's why he was feeling a tremendous amount of guilt due to the decision that he was going to make.

He should tell her, but he couldn't. The thought shouldn't have even crossed his mind, but it did. He was going to selfishly choose something that he felt he had to do while hurting her in the process. Needless to say, he was going to hate himself.

Right before he tuned back into the conversation, he couldn't help but think to himself in despair, _'I don't want to leave her.'_

* * *

**Cliff hanger... Hehe. I'm thinking 2 more chapters. Once I get those up, you won't have to wait long for the first chapter of the sequel. I've been coming up with ideas left and right! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter & thanks for reading! Reviews or suggestions? x] **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I apologize if this chapter was sluggish at all; I'm at that point where I just want to get the transitions done and get to work on the sequel! Sorry if there are any mistakes; Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

"_It's gonna be legend-… wait for it… and I hope you're not lactose intolerant because the second half of that word is DAIRY!"_

'_How do they come up with this stuff?!'_ Finn thought to himself in awe as he chortled at the TV. Spending a Saturday afternoon watching _How I Met Your Mother_ was surprisingly entertaining, though there was one thing that could make it better. As if on cue, he heard a light knock on the door.

With a small sigh, he pushed himself up from the couch and stretched leisurely. A small yawn escaped his mouth as he opened the door to discover a very anxious looking Quinn. Immediately, his mood brightened and the remnants of his lazy morning were forgotten.

"Hey." he murmured softly, a dopey grin on his face.

Momentarily forgetting the reason she was there, Quinn smiled and asked, "You do know that it's almost one in the afternoon, right?"

"Yeah." A mask of confusion came across his face. "Why?"

With a small giggle, she motioned toward his rugged appearance.

Still completely clueless, Finn glanced down at his apparel: Sweats and a worn out T-Shirt. "What's wrong with this..?"

She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You stay in your pajamas until late in the afternoon?"

"You don't?" he retorted, completely shocked. As an afterthought, he added, "And guys don't wear _pajamas_."

His random comment elicited an eye roll from her before she stated, "No, I don't."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he claimed, "Well then, we're going to have to change that. What do you say to a little sleep over?"

She fought the smile that was attempting to appear on her face, but failed when he added, "Trust me, I make staying in the same clothes all day fun."

"_Fun_?" she echoed with a giggle.

He nodded eagerly. "Only _I_ can make it fun."

"Is this another one of your cute yet dorky attempts to get me to spend the night with you?"

"No…" he drawled with an innocent smile on his face.

"Uh huh, sure. I'll give your little theory a shot anyway." she replied in amusement.

"You won't regret it." he promised before leaning down to plant a tender kiss on her lips.

Right after he pulled away, he noticed that she had something in her hand.

"What's that?" he wondered as he pointed at the object.

It was her turn to be confused. Instantly, she shifted her gaze to the envelope and realization flooded over her. _'This boy is such a pleasant distraction.'_

Meeting his curious gaze, she stated, "It's a letter from Yale."

"What does it say?!" he inquired, starting to become excited.

"I don't know."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he asked, "Why not?"

She shuffled her feet a bit before admitting, "I'm a little scared to open it."

A look of understanding immediately crossed his face. He knew how much this letter meant to her; it was practically life or death. Well, not that dramatic, but it was still a big deal. Taking her hand, he led her to the couch and pulled her down next to him.

He continued to hold her hand and draw his thumb across it comfortingly as he murmured, "You'll never know if you don't open it."

Quinn exhaled slowly before she nodded. She took one more look into his encouraging brown eyes before turning her attention to the letter. It took her a little longer to open the envelope than usual; she didn't want to rip it.

Finally, she opened it and pulled out the piece of fine parchment. Taking a shaky breath, she unfolded it and let her gaze travel across the words.

As the seconds ticked by, Finn leaned down and placed a reassuring kiss on her temple. After about a minute, his girlfriend looked up and stared into his eyes.

"I got in." There was an array of different emotions expressed within those three words.

Finn let out a breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding and pulled her into a hug.

"I knew that you could do it." He murmured against her hair, pride evident in his voice.

A relieved sigh escaped Quinn's lips, partly for not having to stress about whether or not she got into her dream school anymore, and partly because she was wrapped in his embrace.

"I can't believe that I really got in." she breathed with a following shaky laugh.

Leaning back slightly, Finn looked into her hazel orbs and claimed, "There was never a doubt in my mind that you wouldn't. Babe, you're capable of accomplishing _anything_ that you set your mind on. I'm serious; I have never met a girl who is as dedicated, smart, and ambitious as you. Most people would _kill_ to have that. Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

Quinn looked away, attempting to hide the highly noticeable blush on her cheeks. Obviously, it didn't work.

With a smile on his face, Finn leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"It's true." he promised.

Releasing a small breath, Quinn turned her head and nuzzled her nose against his. This moment was yet another reason that caused her to wonder what she did to deserve him. After screwing up so many times, she knew that he deserved better. Yet here she was, wearing his ring and sharing one of the most important moments of her life with him. Without a doubt, she was the luckiest girl in the world.

Originally, she was only going to say thank you, but that didn't seem remarkably good enough to express exactly how thankful she was. In lack of any other words, she whispered, "I love you." Every single day, those three little words meant more and more. Impossibly, she was falling even more in love with Finn Hudson than she already was.

"I love you too." Finn murmured, signature grin clearly in tact. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head.

"Hey…" he began slowly, "we _have_ to celebrate. After all, this is mind blowing news."

"What'd you have in mind..?" she wondered while he pulled her off of the couch.

He began to head toward the front toward at a rapid pace. "You'll see."

When she cleared her throat loudly, he stopped and turned around to give her a questioning look.

"Finn…" she drawled, biting her lip.

"What?"

She laughed before pointedly looking him up and down.

Once more, Finn looked down at his clothes. Finally, he caught onto what she was hinting at.

"Right, sorry." he muttered in embarrassment before running up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

Quinn continued to laugh. "Goof…"

* * *

"So, Mr. Hudson, do you buy all of the girls who get into Yale ice cream?" Quinn joked as she took a seat in a booth at the small ice cream parlor, cone in hand.

"Only the lucky ones, Ms. Fabray." he replied teasingly with a wink as he slid into the booth after her.

She bumped her shoulder against his before taking a lick of her strawberry ice cream.

"Do you like it?" he wondered, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"It's delicious!" she gushed, a wide smile on her face.

Instantly, he broke out into a large grin. "I know right?! Want to try mine?" He waved his chocolate cone around for emphasis.

"Sure." she answered. "But you have to try mine too!"

Finn chuckled lightly before agreeing. They extended their cones out to one another and took a lick.

"Yum." they said in unison, causing them to laugh.

"I wonder what they taste like mixed together…" Finn muttered absentmindedly, beginning to slip into deep thought.

Quinn heard his comment and smiled. She placed her free hand on the side of his face and turned it toward her. She then proceeded to press her lips against his, quickly deepening the kiss and letting his tongue roam her mouth.

A few seconds later, Finn pulled away with a smug look on his face. "That was way better than me simply taking a lick of both ice creams."

She rolled her eyes before asking, "How does it taste?"

"Pretty good…" he began thoughtfully. A smirk made its way onto his face as he continued. "But I think that I need _one more_ taste to rate it sincerely."

"Is that so?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"It's only fair." There was an obvious attempt to sound innocent, but Quinn saw right through that.

She sighed dramatically before saying, "Oh, alright."

The smirk was still on his face as he leaned toward her and closed his eyes.

When he was mere centimeters from her, Quinn brought the cone up to his face and smashed it against his mouth. An unpreventable giggle immediately burst from her lips.

Finn kept his eyes closed for a few seconds longer before he exhaled slowly and opened them. He tried to act angry, but he couldn't when he saw how giddy she was.

"What's the verdict?" Quinn asked innocently with a bat of her eyelashes.

Not wanting to waste perfectly good ice cream, Finn ran his tongue across the expanse of his lips. A thoughtful look crossed his face before he claimed, "Pretty damn good!"

By then, the blonde was in full out hysterics. In attempt to calm down, she picked up a napkin and cleaned his face. However, she continued to laugh when she saw the nonchalant look that he wore.

When a few of the other people sitting around them turned their attention to the couple, more specifically the laughing blonde, Finn crashed his lips against hers. His attempt obviously worked because he felt her kissing him back instantly, eagerly. Realizing that people were probably watching them almost make-out now, he pulled away and smiled. "Let's finish these so that we can get out of here."

She returned the smile and nodded before turning her attention to the deformed ice cream cone in her hand. A slight frown crossed her face, which Finn immediately noticed. Quickly, he handed her his cone before taking hers.

When she looked at him strangely, he shrugged and said, "I happen to like the taste of my face."

"That's…" Quinn couldn't find any words to explain that, so she simply shook her head and took a lick of the chocolate cone.

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what's out there..?" Finn wondered as he stared up at the stars. After leaving the ice cream parlor, he took Quinn back to the park. They were on the grass, her sitting between his legs and him with his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't know..." she murmured thoughtfully, leaning her head against his chest.

A small smile came across his face before he said, "I think that there's another world, but different than ours. A place where everything is peaceful and there are no problems. Everyone's happy there and they don't have to worry about losing someone that they love."

"That sounds like the perfect world." she commented quietly, a smile on her face.

"Yeah." he breathed.

Another couple of seconds passed before Quinn asked, "Have you heard anything from those schools you applied to?"

A lump formed in his throat. "Not yet."

She nodded before closing her eyes and making herself more comfortable against him.

"I need to tell you something." Finn blurted, breaking the quiet trance.

Startled, Quinn shot up and turned around to face him. Noticing the look on his face, she became increasingly worried. "What?"

He took a deep, shaky breath and looked at the grass. "Please don't hate me." he whispered inaudibly.

Slowly, he brought his gaze back up to hers. "I… I'm not going to college."

Confusion crossed her features. "Why? If it's because of the tuition or the studying-"

"No, it's not that." he replied, cutting her off. "I don't want to go to college."

Not knowing what to say, she stared at him, willing him to say more.

"I…" How was he going to tell her this? More importantly, how was she going to react?

Taking another deep breath, he looked into her beautiful hazel orbs and said weakly, "I enlisted in the Army."

Shock. Worry. Anger. Sorrow. Hurt. Confusion. Those were the main emotions that flickered through Quinn once the words left his mouth. _'This can't be real, can it?'_

She took a large gulp and choked out, "Why?"

A sad smile appeared on Finn's face. "I just have to do this, Q. I… I want to honor my father."

"By risking your life?" she asked in disbelief, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Finn felt his throat go dry, so he simply nodded once.

"F-Finn..." she whispered, "you could _die_." Her voice cracked on that unthinkable last word.

"I know." he stated quietly, looking at the floor once more. "But I won't, Quinn. I…I wouldn't leave you like that."

"Then why are you leaving at all?" she demanded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Whenever she cried, Finn felt his heart break. He stroked his thumbs across her cheeks, catching just a few of the many tears that escaped, before he rested his hands on either side of her face and looked into her tear-stained eyes.

"I have to do this." he repeated meekly.

She shut her eyes and shook her head. _'This can't be happening.'_

Placing her hands over his, she choked out, "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." he whispered, voice strained. "I _will_ come back to you."

As soon as he said that, a sob escaped her throat. "There's no guarantee of that."

'_How could things have turned out so badly?' _she thought to herself in agony.

"I _promise_ that I'll come back to you." Finn stated firmly, fighting back his own tears.

Quinn instinctively gripped his hands tighter. She knew there was no logical way that he could promise that, but she believed him. She would always listen to what he said and believe it. With a small sigh, she opened her eyes and said, "Okay."

He gazed into her eyes for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing her passionately. Of course he knew that she was hurting because of him. Again. He put as much reassurance that he could muster into that kiss, though he knew that it would never be enough to take away her pain. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers.

"What's going to happen between us?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"My heart is always going to be yours." he stated with conviction.

After a few seconds, Quinn's tears stopped falling and she met his gaze. "You're the love of my life, Finn. That's never going to change."

'_I'm going to sound so fucking selfish.'_ Finn seethed to himself.

"Please don't give up on me." he murmured, voice uneven as a single tear slid down his face. "Just… wait for me."

"I will. Always." she promised, moving her hand to wipe away the stray tear that escaped his eye. Unable to stop herself, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Naturally, he pulled her closer to him, not wanting to let her go.

"When do you leave?" she questioned quietly.

Finn rested his chin on her head. "I leave for training a week after graduation."

"That leaves us with six weeks." Her voice was clearly full of pain.

"They'll be the best weeks of our lives." he vowed, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Quinn didn't have the heart to say anything more. She nodded once as a new round of tears began to cascade down her cheeks. This was definitely a day that she would never forget.

* * *

**Well... Don't hate me. I had to do it! One more chapter and you'll find out why. Erm, updating may be much slower. I have to finish a few work assignments before school starts next week, so... Yup. Please Review or leave a suggestion! Once again, don't hate me! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this section of the story. Thank so much for sticking with me throughout this process! I hope that you will all do the same for the sequel! Enjoy! x]**

* * *

It's funny how such a simple, everyday gesture can be so bittersweet. While gripping onto Finn's hand, Quinn knew that this was exactly one of those hated yet cherished moments.

Feeling the added pressure on his hand, Finn leaned down and placed a reassuring kiss on his girlfriend's temple. Subtly, he glanced out the window of the car. They were about fifteen minutes away from the airport.

When his parents had offered to take him to the airport, he didn't complain at all. As much as he didn't want to admit it, after today, there may be a chance that he would never see them again. _'Stop thinking like that!'_ he chided himself gruffly.

Immediately, he turned his gaze to the angelic face of the blonde beauty sitting next to him. It hurt to see the pain there - the dim look in her eyes. She was staring at him and forced a small, sad smile.

Beyond caring that his mom, Burt, and Kurt were in the car, he leaned down and kissed her. This kiss still held that electric feel that all of the others conveyed, but there was something different. It was more desperate, more passionate.

When he pulled away, he caught a glimpse of Kurt giving them a look of pity. Almost at once, Finn felt a sickening feeling wash over him. He had tried so hard to simply quit the Army before he got in too deep, before he had to leave Quinn, but he just couldn't. There was a part of him that wouldn't let him. Now, here he was. Sharing hasty last kisses and embraces with the love of his life. How'd he even get here?

Quinn pulled Finn's face to hers and gently rested her palm on the side, trying to embed the feeling of his skin under hers. It was ridiculous to think that she wouldn't be able to do this for years. She was still hoping that this was all just some messed-up, sick dream; that she would wake up and find herself sleeping next to him, his arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe, sound, and… _sane_. That hopeful thought was quickly shot down once Burt pulled into the parking lot of the airport. She had to fight extremely hard to prevent the sob that was threatening to escape her lips when he parked the car and turned the ignition off.

Reluctantly, Finn pulled away from her and hopped out of the car to quickly grab his duffle bag from the trunk. He then ran around the side to wrap his arm around her waist. Every single one of these last seconds counted.

The group then proceeded to quietly make their way to terminal seven. Occasionally, Finn would place kisses on Quinn's temple, hair, or forehead. A stab would shoot through his body whenever she would lean into him or tighten her grip.

Much too soon, they arrived at gate three. A disbelieving laugh escaped the tall boy's lips when he noticed that there was a small group gathered in the waiting area. With Quinn attached to his side, he made his way over to them.

"Hi." he greeted softly, voice a little hoarse.

A jumble of greetings and solemn nods were returned.

"We wanted to be here to see you off, Finn." Mr. Schuester said quietly.

Finn nodded once, touched by how much they cared. He felt Quinn worm her way out of his grip and briefly wondered why before Puck came up and pulled him into a hug. At first he was shocked- Puck _never_ hugged _anyone_. However, he quickly got over that shock when his best friend choked out, "I'm going to miss you, dude. Please don't die, okay? I need my… brother."

"I won't die, bro." he whispered.

Puck gave him one last pat on the back before releasing him and walking back to the group, turning his head to the side. _'Was he crying?'_ That question was only pondered over for about a second before Brittany came up to him.

This process was repeated many times over the next few minutes; sorrowful and hopeful words accompanied with meaningful embraces.

"Finn, I know that you'll be back. All of us will be waiting for the day that you return. Thank you for everything…" Rachel whispered before pulling away, tears visible on her face, and walking into Puck's arms.

Throughout all of this, Finn did his best to keep his composure. That faltered slightly when the next person slowly walked up to him. A small smile crossed his face.

"Hi." Santana choked out.

"Hi." he echoed barely above a whisper.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. It still amazed him that the fierce Latina standing in front of him had become one of his best friends. He didn't regret it at all though. In fact, the only thing that he _did_ regret was not giving a friendship with her a chance earlier. After the four years that he had experienced, it would've been nice to have her as a friend the entire time. Nevertheless, he was glad that they were companions now.

Five seconds passed and he assumed that she was simply going to turn away. He was extremely surprised when she took a step toward him and wrapped her arms around him, tightly. His response was to return the gesture, though not as tightly. A hollow feeling came across him when he heard a sob escape her. Throughout all of the years that he had known her, Santana had _never_ cried in front of him. Hell, she had probably never cried in front of _anybody_.

Abruptly, she pulled away from him and smiled before walking back to the small group, immediately getting comforted by the other Glee club members.

Finn exhaled shakily. There were so many emotions washing over him right now. Once again, his composure began to waver when his tear-stained step brother walked up to him with an equally upset Blaine at his side.

Blaine was the first to pull him into an embrace, saying words of encouragement and hope. As soon as he moved away, Kurt took his place.

"You're my brother, Finn. I don't care that we aren't blood related, but you are my brother. You better not leave _any_ of us. We all need you." It was a little hard to hear him due to the constant sniffling, but Finn made it a priority to listen to him. His step brother, no his _brother_,held onto him for a few more seconds before murmuring a quick "Good luck" and backing away, instantly receiving comfort from his boyfriend.

'_Don't break down. Don't break down.'_ Finn chanted to himself helplessly. His attempt to remain composed was quickly forgotten when a broken-looking Quinn stepped up to him. When he noticed the tears falling down her face, a painful throb ricocheted through his body.

"Finn-"

She was cut off when he pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately. Finn was only vaguely aware that tears were now sliding down _his_ face and mixing with hers. He was too caught up in kissing her with everything that he had, wanting this last kiss to stay with the both of them. No, this wouldn't be their last kiss… this would just be… a parting gift? He had no idea what to call it, but whatever it was, it was going to play through his head every single day that he was away from her.

Finally, they broke apart, panting for air. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I…" Quinn trailed off meekly. _'What am I supposed to say? How do I tell him goodbye?'_

She took a deep yet shaky breath before trying again. "I'm going to miss you so much. I... I'll be thinking about you every s-single second."

"I will always be with you." Finn whispered in a strangled tone. Slowly, he lifted her left hand and placed a kiss on the ring. He then gently kissed her hand before resting his forehead against hers once more.

A sob escaped the blonde as she nodded.

Finn quickly pulled her against him, staring blankly ahead as she sobbed into his chest. This moment was going to haunt him forever - her crying vigorously with her heart most likely breaking ever so slightly. More importantly, he couldn't do _anything_ to fix it, to make her feel better. At least, not right now. _'I __**will**__ come back to her. I __**have**__ to.'_

Their moving, unforgettable moment was interrupted by an announcement stating that it was the last call to board the flight that Finn was on to Georgia.

Moving as slow as possible, he backed away from her and planted one more sweet, tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Quinn. Always and forever."

She nodded numbly before placing her hands on his face and wiping away a few stray tears. "I love you too, Finn. I'll be waiting for the day that you show up at my door." With those words said, she left her hands on his face for a few more seconds before forcing a smile and backing away from him.

Taking a deep breath, Finn picked up his duffle bag and headed toward the gate. After handing the women his boarding pass and thanking her once she handed it back, he turned around and faced his family and friends. His eyes scanned over each and every one of their faces, lingering the longest on Quinn's. He gave a half-hearted wave before turning around and walking down the bridge.

Quinn was aware that Mrs. Hudson was holding her, but she didn't really _feel_ it. She didn't feel anything. It was if her whole body had gone numb. After everything that she had been through in her life, from pregnancy to heartbreak, she had never felt what she did at this moment. It almost seemed like Finn had taken a piece of her as soon as he turned the corner of the boarding bridge and got onto the plane.

A minute later, she found herself looking out the large window of the lobby. There were so many thoughts and memories flickering through her head that she just couldn't keep up. Eventually, her mind went blank.

What felt like seconds later, she watched as the plane that Finn was on take-off. She kept her eyes on the thing until it was impossible to see it anymore. Without even being aware of what she was doing, she turned her face into Mrs. Hudson's shoulder and began to cry once more. Already, she could feel the painfully noticeable absence of the tall, goofy boy that she loved more than anything in the entire world.

As the Hudson-Hummel family led her back to the car, she played with the ring on her finger, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

Once she got settled in her seat, she leaned her head against the window and pressed the precious object lightly to her lips. She shut her eyes and took comfort in the six little words that _he_ had told her. _'I will always be with you.'_

* * *

**And that's the end! Please leave a review! I'm not one for bargaining, but if I get enough of them, I may just stop working on my summer assignments to write the first chapter of the sequel tonight! (: Once again, thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked!**


End file.
